Seven Crimes and Punishments-Living Together
by TomboyJessie13
Summary: Based on the New Evillious Album and the Deadly Sins of Evil series by Mothy/Akuno-P, Though Allen had successfully saved the souls of the people who passed away, the Seven Sinners are really hard to work with, so Sickle decided to have them living together in a box to see how they'll get along...However. T RATED FOR: Foul Language, Suggestive Themes, Novel Spoilers, and Madness
1. Prologue

Hello everyone TomboyJessie13 here, I'm going to replace "A Price for Commiting Avarice" because of the canonization of "The Muzzle of Nemesis" and "Seven Crimes and Punishment", sorry but that's how the cookie crumbles, anyways enjoy! Oh, and to those who wonder, **DON'T TAKE THIS STORY SERIOUSLY, THIS IS NOT CANON, IT'S MEANT FOR ENTERTAINMENT PERPOSES ONLY, SHUT UP HATERZ!**

* * *

**Prologue**

Somewhere in a unknown room, Allen Avadonia, Michaela, and six present demons of the seven deadly sins are sitting in a circle with the Demon of Wrath holding a Clockworker's Doll containing Eve Moonlit the fake Demon of Sloth inside.

In no time a door opened revealing two gods of the world; Held, The Original Tree God of the Earth, he appeared as a young man with short teal green hair with matching eyes, wearing a pale green button up shirt with rolled up sleeves and a pair of black pants and brown boots. The other one next to him is what people refer to him in his bat form as Sickle, the God of the Sun, he has spunky pale blonde hair with with slit blood red eyes, a white t-shirt, a pair of gray pants and black slip ons.

The sun god looked towards his six kin, the Original Sinner, and his and Held's successors in the room, he smiled and proceed to speak: "Welcome back friends, as you all already know is that the third period has been reduced to ruins like the first two periods, becoming the Hellish Yard". Everyone nodded, "However, what Nemesis Sudou did to it caused it to merge with the Heavenly Yard, dragging all the souls who passed on down with the world, becoming a paradise for malice, vice, and sin."

"Look on the bright side, Allen brought them back!" The Demon of Lust called out, he appeared to be a goat with bird legs, a snake tail, and with six wings.

"True Asmodeus, but the six out of the seven sinners still remained, even after the other four spent years in the Hellish Yard they're still attached to their sin, even Riliane succumbed to Pride again, right Allen?" Sickle asked Allen.

Allen's head fell, indicating his despair for his older twin sister becoming Prideful once again, the Demon of Greed who was next to him patted his back to comfort him with one of his his golden wings, mainly to prevent Allen from crying on his wings, he has taken form of a golden six winged owl.

"Those people are hard to work with obviously my friend" Held said to Sickle."

"Mainly because you six plus Eve corrupted them." Allen said glaring at the demons. "and all of you can just rot in the Hellish Yard for all I care."

"Whoa look out we got a bad ass here." The Demon of Gluttony said sarcastically while waving it's bandage hooves, it was a red beamu pig with horns and fly wings ordinarily, but since it spend centuries in Banica's iron stomach, it was now covered in bandages due to her stomach acids.

"That's not nice Allen". Michaela said, despite what they had done, she grew to be quite compassionate despite being demons in the world.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want to see her get hurt again like in childhood." some of the demons in the room awed, almost as if his devotion to his sister was heartwarming, which it is.

"That's sweet boy." Sickle both smiling at the servant. "That's why I thought of an exercise that could benefit their way of thought and lifestyle so they can make their way back to the Heavenly Yard."

"How?" the Demon of Envy asked in her fishbowl, she appears as a big red fish with pink eyes.

"Well, I had Allen go to their respective timelines in the Hellish Yard to understand them, though it's obvious that they didn't listen to reason to change, so I'm gonna have them understand each others feelings instead, but in order to do so, they'll be living in a modified box I made." He said as he took out a black hand held box with golden rims.

"Are you serious Heavenly Yard Master? You and your freaking boxes!" the Demon of Pride laughed, he appeared in the appearance of Riliane but with two present bat wings, revealing tight fitting clothing stained black and markings on it's exposed arms, legs and Torso.

"Allen lived in one y'know." Asmodeus said.

"Yeah!" The Demon of Envy called out.

"Please don't call me out." Allen said covering his face.

"What do you think Held? You think it will work?" Michaela asked her creator.

Held didn't know how to respond to that argument, he looked towards Sickle who smiled at his green headed friend. He turned back to his successor and said: "Well, we'll see how it goes."

"EXCELLENT WE'LL START FIRST THING IN THE MORNING!" Sickle exclaimed surprising Held causing him to jump.

The other demons agreed, the one who didn't spoke was the Demon of Wrath… in his mask form sitting on a young woman's face, he just snickered wickedly and said: "I have no opinion on it, but if I did, I say it'll be very entertaining to watch them kill each other."

"Your so demented, brother." The Bandaged Demon of Gluttony said.

"Why thank you Beelzebub." he said, the woman sweetly bowing to the Bandaged Pig demon, giving a small smirk.

The Demon of Greed flew next to the Wrathful demon and asked: "Hey, stop me if I'm wrong, but why do you…y'know" He asked waving it's wing around the woman's torso area.

"What the doll?" The woman the mask was using asked questionably while pointing at the doll she's holding, "Sure Eve's not a real demon but the humans in history had talked about the Seven Deadly Sins and Margarita counts as being one of the seven sinners, imagine being called the Six Deadly Sins if Eve didn't became Sloth's Demon? No thank you."

"Well that makes sense but I was talking about your form, Gumillia."

The Mask onher face is known to some for being able to take on the form of the owner's beloved one despite having a devil like expression, he and Gumillia joined forces survive in the Hellish Yard while at the same time wore Levia's wardrobe, no one knows where the original Master went now.

The being inside the mask mentally rolled his eyes and said: "Weeeeelllll to answer your question I thought we now have some free time to wear Levia's clothes to express more of our feminine side since she's no longer here, besides Gumillia's hair and eyes really makes her red nails and the markings on my mask form pop like firecrackers."

"…you're so weird."

"You're weird."

"…ugh, what have I done to deserve this?" Gumillia said face palming herself.

**END CHAPTER**

* * *

(This chapter has been edited due to the Perrot Novel updates, thanks for nothing Mothy and Evillious Wiki).

All the demons mentioned here are based on the cover of the "Seven Crimes and Punishment" album, with the exception of Pride being based on a Comedy of Evil Manga.  
**  
**I also gave in to the fact fans assumed that Held is based off of Hatsune Mikuo due to his connection to Sloth and The Master of the Court, with Sickle I based him off of YOHIOLoid because it felt right, don't judge!


	2. Introduction

Hello everyone TomboyJessie13 here, I'm sorry if it's cut short but My fanfic account got screwed up so now it was cut short. but I hop you enjoy it.

Warning: It's the longest chapter I ever wrote and it contains suggestive themes, Novel Spoilers, and Foul language.

* * *

**Introduction**

The very next day-

Sickle, Held, Allen, and Michaela had gathered to another unknown room with the vessels of sin and Sickle's Box in their hands, the only thing in the room is a big grey couch that could fit a half dozen people on it.

"Alright everyone, get the vessels ready." Sickle said to the three immortals in the room.

They held up the seven vessels in their hands, they started to float out of their hands and glowed in the sinners respective colors, there colored portals on the ceiling above the couch, each representing a specific area in Evillious or Akuna and sinner, then before they can count to three, The Seven Deadly Sinners…in their pajamas fell from them and landed on the couch, almost hurting themselves.

"I hope everyone had a nice trip." Sickle said with a mischievous smirk on his face.

Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche wearing a pale yellow nightgown with baggy sleeves sat up straight after that surprise drop, "Ok, I don't know what just happened, but do you idiots have any idea what time it is!?" She yelled, Allen squirmed at how loud her voice was, normally he'll be used to that but this is different.

"Yeah what gives?" Nemesis Sudou sneered, she's wearing a black form-fitting spaghetti strapped tank top with grey shorts.

"My apologies everyone, but Sickle has something for you all that could benefit for you all." Held said.

"Yeah? Well make it quick, I got some business to attended to if you know what I mean." Sateriasis Venomania AKA Cherubim said while stretching his body, causing his violet covers to fall off of him exposing his well toned chest.

Gallerian Marlon who was in his pale blue two piece button up pajamas was sitting next to him, he looked and saw no pants and/or underwear line on the duke, the judge blushed and exclaimed: "YOU SLEPT IN THE NUDE!?"

the others looked and reacted accordingly: Banica in her pale red nightgown with the puffy t-shirt sleeves covered Riliane's eyes for she is too young to see a naked full grown man, same thing with Held to Michaela, Kayo Sudou wearing a fuchsia purple yukata gushed blood from her nose upon seeing her Ancestor, and Nemesis blushed madly and scoot away from the naked pervert in disgust for who knows what he had done in bed, Allen's spine shivered from top to bottom and vice versa, and Sickle face palmed.

"So? You guys are naked at home to!" The Duke said defiantly.

"Not for sleepwear stupid."

"Well I never." Sateriasis stood up puffed up in irritation, he then wrapped himself in his blanket to protect Riliane's and Michaela's peering eyes, "I'm dump sacked by a bunch of imbeciles all because I had fun with a painter and a School Teacher."

Everyone groaned in disgust, Gallerian and Riliane scooted away from him after he sat down.  
**  
"THAT'S ONE OF THE MANY REASONS WHY I USED [PUNISHMENT]!"** Nemesis yelled at the Duke.

"Sateriasis that's way too much information and very disrespectful to women, and Nemesis we need to work on your anger issues." Sickle said pointing at the two sinners. "Now, as I was saying, I-"

"Um, Sickle." Allen said cutting the sun god off.

"What now?" He said in irritation, Sickle was getting impatient.

"We only have six, Margarita isn't here."

"Yeah your right." Sickle then saw that the doll was missing, "what happened to the doll?"

"My poor excuse of a dad has it." Nemesis sneered pointing at Gallerian who was cradling the doll in his arms. How did he took it they may never know.

"It's OK Michelle, Papa's here, no ones gonna hurt you." He whispered while brushing the doll's green hair and rocking back and forth.

"Your so weird." Riliane rolled her eyes.

Held walked towards the judge, "Give me the doll." He said.

"Bite me!" Marlon sneered at the Earth god, everyone ooooed at his comment.

Insulted, Held roared: _"How dare thou bark at me with thy foul tongue accursed Judge! MICHAELA!"_

"Got it!" Michaela linked her arms under Gallerian's armpits from behind while Kayo laid herself on his lap, giving Held the chance to take the doll.

"Noooooooo!" Gallerian whined while kicking his legs, Held gave the doll to Allen.

"Alright Eve, wake up Margarita." Allen said to the doll to him.

_"And why should I listen to you?"_ Eve defiantly said to Allen in his head.

"We need everyone here and you created the seventh sin for one of your personas now stop being defiant."

_"Oh fine"_ She cleared her throat and started singing her clockwork lullaby, _"Lu Li La, Lu Li La"._

Just then a turquoise colored portal appeared above Sateriasis and out came Margarita Blankenheim in her trademark Marchioness dress, landing on the Duke's lap.

"Oof!" She grunted. "Why am I here? This ain't the Blankenheim Mansion."

Sateriasis smirked deviously at the pig tailed girl and said: "Well well well, it looks like there's a fallen angel on the loose." wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"Booooooo." Banica said to her ancestor's bad pickup lines while giving him a thumbs down.

Margarita got off of Sateriasis and took a seat next to Nemesis, "Excuse me." Margarita said to the dictator and she complied.

"Alright everyone, before any interruptions occur I have a proposition for you all."

"Is my Husband coming?" Kayo ask excitedly.

"No."

"Awwww."

"Everyone, we're gonna do a little exercise that could or could not get you back into the Heavenly Yard."

"How?" Riliane asked.

"Well your Highness," Allen started, "You and the other six weren't easy to work with considering that you damned your souls with sin."

"True, Fu fu fu." Bancia chuckled, remembering experience as the new Demon of Gluttony and the fake Master of the Graveyard.

"So Sickle thought that you guys should try to reason with one another instead of me, hoping that you can see the errors of your ways, and you can go back to the Heavenly Yard."

Everyone didn't know what to say, try reasoning with one another? the last thing they remember is that they lived in different eras and countries, and not to mentioned that they don't see eye to eye, especially Nemesis and Gallerian from the Leviantan Civil War…speaking of those two, Nemesis spoke.

"Nuh hu, there's no way that I can try to reason with Dad since he's already a complete asshole who made me kill Nyoze!"

"You were harboring a criminal." Gallerian said defiantly.

"For my Sword giving to my descendants? That's cold." Sateriasis said brushed his right forefinger on his left one as Nemesis stood in front of her Father.

"I loved him with all my heart and all you can think about is money and that goddamn doll."

"Hey! Standing right here!" Sickle said irritably after she used his name in vain.

"Nobody cares." She said to him as Gallerian stood in front of her and screamed:

**"SHE'S NOT A DOLL SHE'S MY DAUGHTER!"**

**"SHE'S BEEN DEAD FOR 20 YEARS!"**

**"SHE'S HANDICAPPED BECAUSE OF YOU!"**

Nemesis then tackled her Father as they tried to strangle each other, only for Allen and Held to break them up and placed them in their time out corners.

"As I was saying," Allen started again, "That's why Sickle had thought of a way that everyone can stay in one place." He took the box from Sickle's hand, 'His modified box."

"A box?" Sateriasis asked raising an eyebrow.

"A box."

"Your not squeezing me in a box so tiny are you?" Margarita squeaked.

"Not to worry Miss, this is no ordinary box." Michaela said

"Not an ordinary box?"

"yeah."

"Ok everyone, grab your things and met us back here, and Sateriasis please put your pants back on." Sickle said to them and they proceeded to do so.

A few minutes later-

Everyone had packed their things, but there's no telling when someone's gonna start killing again, so Held and Allen did a search through on their cases for weaponry and found Nemesis revolver, Margarita's ingredients to make gift, and Kayo's western scissors she used to kill a family of four, she's allowed to keep her eastern pair. The others where Gallerian's safe filled with the money he saved, Banica's silverware, Riliane's big dresses, and Venomania's erotica.

"I caught these three with weapons and Gift." Held said.

"Good, we don't want any dead bodies or disembodied limbs lying around." Sickle said.

"I just got attacked by Riliane's dresses." Said Allen who was cover in dresses. "But other than that she's clean."

"I found these in the Duke's bag." Michaela said hold his books, Venomania just slicked back behind his case."What are these characters doing in these books anyway?"

"MICHAELA!" Held exclaimed as he cover her eyes again.

"You sick pervert." Banica laughed at her ancestor.

"I also found some silverware and money." Allen said holding the money before Gallerian snatched it.

"My money." Gallerian hissed.

"Well excluding the books, everyone seems to be clean of weaponry, and you guys can use the money as an emergency fund." Sickle said blushing, he heard Gallerian making a hissing sound possibly over money. "Now, let's get you all settled."

"That's good to hear," Held said as he heard a glass break, he looked and saw that he accidentally dropped Margarita's Gift on the ground. "Oops."

"Oh yeah that's my Sixth Gift!" She said with a smile.

Michaela then remembered that it was the same gift used to take out the rest of Toragay, an airborne concoction. **"MASTER SICKLE, OPEN THE BOX, THE GIFT'S AIRBORNE!"**

Sickle quickly took his key and unlocked his box, a bright light seemed to have covered the entire room in white until it faded, it seems they're in what it seems to be a Victorian-esque Marlon flat. "Welcome to my box Ladies and Gentleman."

"This is the Box?" Kayo asked in a amazed tone.

"Yes, why?"

"This is the best invention you've created!" She was practically jumping with joy.

"That's the Lord for you, beautiful." Sateriasis said now wearing his pants.

"Ok so the left in the hallway is the kitchen, you'll have to cook yourselves." Allen said pointing at the kitchen.

"Oh yeah a fridge!" Banica said as she looked inside and saw nothing, "Damn it." The others laughed at her, "Oh shut it, judge me."

"On the Right you have the living area…SATERIASIS!?"

"Hey ladies…" Sateriasis was laying on the rug in front of a unused fireplace.

"GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF THERE!"

"Oh fine." He did as what the servant told him, Michaela continued for him.

"Then at the end we got a closet, that's where we put your coats in…shall we head upstairs?" They headed upstairs from the staircase into the bedrooms, "The one with the five beds is for the women and the second one with two beds is for the men."

"Do I really have to share with this guy?" Gallerian asked pointing at Sateriasis.

"I'm afraid so but the living room's down there if you want to sleep there."

"Um..excuse me," Margarita started, "But I don't sleep, and I don't want to disturb the girls."

"Then you can take the living room." Held said. "Sorry Judge."

"Roommate!" Sateriasis said as he wrapped his arm around the Judge's shoulder.

"Don't touch me." Gallerian said with a frown.

"Now up above is the attic filled with things like fabrics and games if you get bored, also to the left from where I'm standing is the bathroom, it's a bit of a Jakoku-esque bathroom so everyone has to learn to share it." Michaela finished.

"I called it!" Riliane said as she ran into it to take a bath.

"If you all have any questions feel free to ask." Sickle said .

"Yeah um, can I sleep a little more?" Nemesis said, "Because it was *yawns* six in the morning when you sucked me out of my house."

"…Six? I thought it was Seven." he looked at his clock.

"You forgot to wined your clock again." Held said.

"Well I didn't know, I spent half a millennium as a bat you know that." he whined while fixing his watch, "You guys can go and get settled, I apologize for waking you all so early, it was completely uncalled for."

Everyone then went into their new bedrooms to get more sleep as Margarita went into the living room to not disturb the others while Riliane is in the bathroom.

Held, Michaela, Allen, and Sickle left the box as they quickly ran out of the gift infested room with the box. Allen then slapped Sickle on his arm.

"Ow."

"Oh OK I get a black box filled with nothingness while they get a Marlon Flat styled house."

"Well your about as sinful as your sister so punishment was an order." Sickle said patting the boy's head.

"I guess that's the reason." he calmed down, still rather disappointed with Sickle's choices.

"We just hope those guys don't kill each other." Held said.

"Don't worry my friend we took their weapons out so it wouldn't be much trouble." Sickle said to his friend.

"What about natural means?"

Sickle was silent about that, he never really thought about it. "…We'll see how this plays out."

**END CHAPTER.**

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I want good feedback please, and I'm more than happy to take requests, CHAO!

*The Airborne Concoction; Sixth Gift was the same Gift used on the 24 children and the rest of Toragay, it was mentioned in the novel.

**A Flat is a British apartment, usually it's a two story house, and Marlon is based off of real world Britain out of respect.


	3. Pancakes and a New Roommate

Hello everyone TomboyJessie13 here, This is the dumbest chapter I ever wrote, like I lost a bunch of inspiration from pancakes, tsunderes, and crazy family members and this is the result, this poor excuse of a chapter.I hope you like it though.

Swearing, novel spoilers, violence, and crude humor in sight, viewer discretion is advised.

* * *

Chapter 2

Pancakes and a new Roommate

Sometime later that morning-

Riliane got out of the shower in her large bath robe and found the whole house was quite, she walked down the hall on the second floor to the bedrooms and peeked through the keyhole of the boy's bedroom, Gallerian looked like Kyle Marlon in her castle's guest bedroom but lots older than he is physically, and Sateriasis was hugging a body pillow in place of a woman.

"These boys look peaceful." Riliane thought to herself. She then peeked at hers and the girl's room, with Banica's head sleeping at the foot of the bed, Nemesis having a peaceful expression instead of a scowl she's known for, and Kayo was sleeping rather comfortably considering that she never slept on a piece of western furniture, it seems one of the beds had been removed due to Margarita's inability to sleep, instead was replaced with Riliane's trunk filled with her dresses, normally she wakes up early due to her duty as a Princess so she's not as tired as she thought anymore.

She quietly sneaks in, walks to her trunk and opens it to grab one of her dresses, she picked a simple yellow dress with black frills and lining, bell shaped sleeves, and a pale yellow colored bow with a black rose on the front of the dress. It's not as extravagant as her yellow and orange one but she doesn't have a servant to help her put it on, but hey she worn simple clothing when she was little and was at the monastery. She grabbed her black and yellow hair tie, her black hair clips, and her silver encrusted necklace and tip toed out to change in the bathroom.

Later she came out wearing her same attire she picked out. "Let's see what I can do to past the time." She said. She went down the stairs and walked into the living room and found a couple of books on the shelf that peaked her interest since she forgot to bring her toys, then again she'll end up being bored with them and throw them away, but that couldn't be helped since she was possessed by pride. She grabbed at least one book entitled _"The Flower of the Plateau."_ By Yukina Freesis. "This should be fun." She said as she reads the story of one of Margarita's transmigrations.

A half hour later-

Riliane finished reading the book, the Daughter of Evil sat in bewilderment of the tale she had read, "Dang, Eve was sure of a pshyco when disguising has Mikulia…speaking of that, I wonder where Margarita went?" She asked herself.  
She then went into the kitchen and found the backdoor, she tried opening it, but it was locked, she looked all around until her eyes fell on the front door and wondered what would happened if she were to walk out of the Marlon flat styled house, she opened the front door and a white light blinded her, once the blinding light went down, she could see a big open field of gray colored grass, and out further in the field is a bunch of dark gray pine trees under a plain white sky and strangely enough…the sun was colored black and is shaped like a keyhole.

From closer expedition it looked like there's no way through the woods…almost as if it's forming a natural barrier around the flat to keep people inside the area..I mean everyone is inside a box so there is going to be no way out right?

Riliane was praticly awed by the scenery around her, normally it would something colorful but this, this is something else. Sickle really out did himself now. "Holy moly." Riliane said in a surprised tone, everywhere she looked everything's like a black and white painting.  
Though she was only half correct because the only color that could be seen is herself in her yellow dress, and from behind her is the flat that looks more like a big house that could accommodate a family of five to six than a flat, then again she didn't know what a flat was from her time and place, and it was colored dark grey of all colors.

She turned her gaze back to the grassy plain: "Margarita!" She called out.

"I'm over here!" Margarita called back.

"Where?"

"On the other side of this house!" Riliane followed where the noise came from and found that there was a small garden near the back door, and in the garden was Margarita planting Greonian Plateau Roses, the roses are known to have it's petals in a pale emerald green color, and it's poisonous thorns are known to be one of the key ingredients to make a deadly poison, commonly known as: Gift…among other things.

"Didn't Held take away the ingredients for Gift?" Riliane asked.

"He did and he also took my chemistry set, but these Roses still make great decorations back in Calgaround." Margarita said brushing one of the rose's petals. "I thought I add some color since everything's colorless."

"Clearly you should. Anyways, how did you get back here? The backdoor in the kitchen's locked."

"Back gate." She pointed at the gate next to Riliane. Riliane noticed it and entered through the gate. She then saw Margarita's arrangement of roses.

"They look really nice Margarita."

The pigtailed girl's face lighted up upon hearing that complement. "Thank you, I kinda got this trait from Mikulia's side."

"Maybe add some red roses, red goes great with green."

"Good idea!"

Riliane nodded proudly and preceded to try to unlock the back door, upon looking around for a way, she noticed a welcome mat on the ground, she patted the mat and felt a lump, she lifted it and found a spare key under it.

"Hey look, spare key." Riliane said holding the key.

"Yay!" Margarita cheered while clapping.

Riliane then proceeded to enter back into the flat's kitchen…_"GRUMBLES"_.

Suddenly she felt her stomach rumbling and required breakfast to subdue it.  
"Mmmmm, let's see what's in the kitchen." Riliane said as she looked, but then remembered Banica finding the refrigerator empty. "Crap, now what?" She then looked at the counter and found a paper bag of groceries and thought someone must of left it, she peered into it and found ingredients to make pancakes, though this was never mentioned in front of the sinners(except Allen and maybe Gallerian), but she had adapted a skill in cooking and baking from Clarith back at the Held Monastery.

"Yay! Food!" She said as she rolled up her sleeves, grabbed the supplies, and put on a apron that said: "Kiss the cook".

Over the next several minutes she was mixing ingredients to create pancakes, she then found a frying pan under the cabinet and pondered on how to use it. She then remembered Banica's chef using it sometime ago and tried to mimic Joseph's tactics. Upon doing so she made a perfect pancake. "Yeah!" She exclaimed in excitement and preceded to make two more for herself. Noticing some leftover batter, she produced more for later…or for the others when the wake up.

Meanwhile at the front door, a portal opened up and out came Allen with a carton of orange juice in one hand and a bag of grounded coffee beans in the other. "Can't believe I forgot these." He said to himself as he walked into the kitchen and found Riliane eating while reading another Yukina Freesis's tale: _"Red Shoe Parade"_. She looked to her brother and said: huh, I'd wondered who left the stuff for pancakes."

"You made them by yourself?" He questioned while putting down the rest of the groceries.

"Well you should know by now." She said.

"Are you planning to eat that stack?"

"No, they're for later." She then blushed, turning her face away, "It's not like I made them for the others or anything, I mean you know what they did to Evillious."

Allen chuckled, "Well that was nice what you did."

Just then Margarita came in covered in dirt and carrying a basket of Greonion Plateau roses, she stopped when she spotted Allen, stunned that she was caught with one of the Gift ingredients In her arms. "It's not what it looks like, these are for decorations."

"Well they better be, Marchioness." He said with a snappy tone in his voice.

"They are!..oooh Pancakes." She took a seat.

**"THUMP, THUMP, THUMP, THUMP!"**

"What was that?" Riliane asked.

"Welp, looks like Nemesis and Gallerian are up and at it again." Allen said as he walk to the stairs and found Gallerian banging on the bathroom room door while standing in a strained stance, crossing his leg over the other seems to signify his need for the bathroom.

"LET ME IN!" The Judge wined, "I HAVE TO GO!" No response, though he can hear whistling in there, is she taking a shower in there?

"Uh Judge I don't think you sho-"

"What the hell are you doing in there shaving your armpits!?" He questioned ignoring the blond behind him. "There should be a chainsaw lying round for that shit!"

_"SHUT UP DAD! YOU CAN WAIT!"_ Nemesis yelled.

"Hey Gallerian." He said tapping shoulder.

"what boy?" He said irritably.

"Try the bushes outside."

"What? That's disgusting!"

"Either that or have a pair of soaking pajama bottoms." Allen said up in his face.

Left without any choice, he sighed. "Fine, but you will not speak of this to the Duke."

"Why?"

"You know how Lewd that pervert is, he may get ideas."

_"Don't flatter yourself, Judge, I'm not interested in men."_ Sateriasis said in a mocking tone from the other room.

The judge rolled his eyes as he went down stairs to do his _"morning routine"_ outside, the two girls in the kitchen saw him before being glared at by the judge saying: "Don't ask and don't look." Shuts the door.

Sateriasis stuck his head out of the room with a cocky smirk on his face, while wearing his trademark purple coat with frills." Well looks like someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

"Mainly because we were woken up too early, Fu Fu Fu." Banica Laughed as she got out of the room in her trademark red dress and walked down the stairs.

"I got work to catch up." Kayo said holding her only pair of scissors she's allowed to keep and wearing the clothes she'd stole from the family she killed.

"But did you lost your job?" Banica asked.

"I have but that doesn't mean I can't still tailor."

"Good point…*sniffs* mmm something smells really good."

Everyone went into the kitchen and got settled down, Gallerian came back inside, leaning on the door brushing the hair off his face out of frustration and grogginess.

"Hello Gorgeous." Banica said winking at Gallerian. He just waved to her and returned to his room to change.

"Good morning ladies and gentleman." Allen said to the three sinners after returning to the kitchen.

"Well good morning to you too, little virgin." Sateriasis said evilly smirking.

"Ooooooooooooh! He torched you!" Banica pointed out while getting and big stack.

"Hilarious" Allen said in irritation in his vocals.

"Hey! Save the rest for the other two knuckleheads, you animal!" Riliane slapped Banica's hand.

"Ow! Well I never." She put the other six pancakes back on the plate and kept the other three.

Just then Nemesis came in wearing her assassin attire with damp hair, it seems that she was awake before Gallerian was at that time.

Sateriasis took one look at the former dictaitor if front of him and was intranced by her appearence, eyes widened, blushing cheeks and everything, Kayo took notice of that display, waving her hand in front oh his eyes, his site was still focused on Nemesis.

Nemesis caught his stare after sitting down and wondered what he's looking at, "Can I help you?..Ow." asked before her head got flicked by Gallerian after he returned wearing his blue suit, "Bastard."

"Gumina?" he asked quietly.

She turned her attention back to the Deluded Duke "Who?" Sateriasis stood from his seat and pulled Nemesis from her chair into his arms. "H-Hey what are yo-MMPF?!" She was caught off by Sateriasis when he kissed her deeply on the lips, everyone froze, who knows what could happen to him knowing she turned Evillious into a Hellish Cesspool.

He broke the kiss and stared into her eyes, however one look and he realized that she was not the one he that she was. "Uh oh." Horrified he uttered to himself upon realising that he's being deluded by his past. After getting over the shock, Nemesis slapped him across the face…twice and maybe three times.

"If you ever do that to me again I swear on my mother's grave i'll cut off your-"

"Ok ok time out you." Allen said cutting off Nemesis, "Take deep breathes, in and out in and out."

Nemesis did what the boy said and felt completely better now. "Ok I'm better , but I thought you were with Sickle and the others."

"I was, but then Held got skeptical that you guys will end up killing each other by other means of torturous desires, so on my accord I convinced Sickle that I can monitor you guys in person."

"And by that you mean…" Kayo started.

"It's means…" He went into the hall and came back with a large suit case, "I'll be living with you seven until further notice."

The Duke, recovering from being slapped let out a half-hearted chuckle at the blond headed boy. "That's very amusing, but the problem is that I don't work very well with authority figures like Sickle."

"Yeah well too bad." Gallerian said still sounding cranky from the mornings incident.

"He's right y'know." Allen continued, "And besides Sickle also knew that you'll have the chance with some of the females here as demestrated earlier with Nemesis, so I also here to keep a special watch on you."

"I like this where this is going, keep talking." Sateriasis said smirking evilly.

"Your obviously making this sound like a test of will, are you Venomania?"

"You bet your rolling head I do boy." Now he blew it.

Insulted by the head thing, Allen said with determinaton in his voice: "Alright, you wanna make a challenge out of my time here, be my guest."

"AND SO IT BEGINS!" Banica yells while pumping her fist.

**END CHAPTER**

* * *

Dumbest chapter eveeeeeeer! but I hope you like what I wrote, I'll be back with chapter two, CHAO!

*The house is partially inspired from the movie version of Coraline, I tried not to make it too similar though

**Greonion Plateau Roses are fictional flowers from the Evillious Chronicles first mentioned in the novelization of "Gift from the Princess who brought sleep"

***The bathroom scene is partially inspired from the "Crazy Sister 2" viseo on YouTube.

****Nemesis and Sateriasis kissing is based on one of my base pictures I did entitled: "Don't do it Sati!"


	4. Now, let the games begin!

Hello everyone TomboyJessie13 here, sorry if it took to long, but here it is, let me be clear that this is inspired by Vocaloid Sleepover by: BanzaiPro and the 13th episode of Demyx Time by: Parle Productions, though I tried not to make it similar.

* * *

Chapter 3

Now, Let the games begin

It has been an hour since that faithful morning-

Everyone was becoming bored with being stuck in a box, no one wants to cope with one another, especially Nemesis and Gallerian considering they aren't on speaking terms. Everyone was just laying around in the living room when Allen remembered what Michaela said about the attic.

"Hmmm, maybe I'll go see what's inside the attic so we'll know what we can do." Allen said as he got up and went upstairs.

"I'm sorry what?" Banica asked while filing her nails, she doesn't seemed to have paid attention to what he said.

"Something about guaranteeing that no girl will ever make love to him." Sateriasis said while reading one of his erotica books, both him and Banica laughed in the process.

_"I can hear you two down there, you pair of barbarians!" _Allen yelled from another room.

"Hey, leave my brother alone, alright?" Riliane said coldly to the two sinners.

"Like you're the one to talk young lady, you boss him around 24/7." Banica said.

"At least he wasn't lazy! No offense Margarita."

"Non taken." Margarita said with a smile.

Allen then came back with a cardboard box filled with things in there, "Ok, I just grabbed the first thing I saw in there but I hope it'll keep us entertained for the time being." Allen said as he opened the box, he chuckled, "Well speak of the devil, there is." He pulled what seems to be a board game and placed it on the table, everyone surrounded the game on the table that reads _"Monopoly"_.

"They left us "Monopoly"?" Nemesis asked. "That looks more like father's type of game."

"Hey!" Gallerian snapped.

"Well there other games too like _"Sorry"_, _"Cluedo"_, _"Twister"_, _"Guess Who"_, _"Life"_, _"Mouse Trap"_, _"Mahjongg"_, _"Stratego"_, _"Uno"_, and _"Hanafuda"_. Allen said checking the box.

"I call Twister!" Venomania said gleefully while holding up a white box with four colored spots and a bold text reading: "**Twister!**" Banica looked at what her ancestor was holding next to her and formed a mischievous grin. After much thought, she nodded vigorously and the two went and prepared the mat.

"Oh good Levia." Gallerian muttered in disgust, "I sense more Venomania babies in our future."

"How'd you figure?" Margarita asked innocently.

"Nothing good ever comes from playing that game." He answered.

"Is it because you got Mom pregnant when you played it with her?" Nemesis asked, smirking.

Gallerian did not know what to say, he obviously didn't want to talk about it, his face turned completely red and covered his face with his hands saying:"I hate you so much, Nemesis."

"Nice comeback, Sudou." Sateriasis added as he shook her hand, Nemesis played along due to her satisfaction. Soon, Banica removed the bottom part of her dress revealing that she's been wearing a pair of black stretchy shorts, blood started to leak out of the Duke's nose when he saw that.

"That's sick, she's your descendant." Kayo said in disgust.

"You are too, and your carrying Lukana's body." Sateriasis said as he wiped his nose with a handkerchief that was hidden in his sleeve. Leaving Kayo red in the face.

_**~TWISTER~**_

**ROUND 1**

**Cherubim(Sateriasis) Venomania VS Banica Conchita**

Soon before they knew it, Sateriasis was balancing on his feet and one left hand horizontally over Banica's back who is vertically balancing herself on her hands and toes, the tension between those two are terrible, no one knows who's gonna fall first, Riliane spun the wheel.

"Right hand red." Riliane said. Banica got to the spot next to her before her Depraved Ancestor did, leaving him hanging.

"Good luck, Grandpa." Banica teased.

"This is awkward." he said as he reached his arm under Banica's neck to the red spot, nearly choking her to death.

"Ack." Banica gagged as Riliane spun the wheel again.

"Right foot yellow." Riliane said.

Banica tried her best to reach but then she lost her footing a fell, her chin was also clinged onto Sateriasis's arm causing him to fall on top of her as well, ending the first round.

"Ow." Banica groaned.

Sateriasis sat up regularly to ask: "Who won?"

"Well considering that Banica fell first before you, You won." Margarita answered.

"Good, I prefer to be dominant male."

"Oh be quite you." Banica sighed.

"Next round is Margarita Blankenheim vs Gallerian Marlon" Riliane said. Hearing this, Gallerian stood up and removed his judge's cloak, revealing his blue vest and white dress shirt.

**ROUND 2**

**Margarita Blankenheim VS Gallerian Marlon**

Soon Gallerian was positioned like if he was crab walking while Margarita was above the Judge on his torso with her chest facing him and her left arm on the blue spot.

"Left foot Green." Riliane said. They did what the princess said, Gallerian was on the brink of falling, but it wasn't from balance though, it was from making uncomfortable contact with the teenage Clockworker's Doll.

"Let me ask you this: Did Sateriasis put you up to this?" Gallerian asked nervously.

"Maaaaaybe." She said childishly.

"I just wanna see if you can make babies that way." Sateriasis answered, smiling evilly as Margarita's face turned red.

"Your Disgusting." Gallerian sneered in disgust. "If I get out of this I'm coming over there to kick your ass."

"Oh come now it be like doing it with a one of those Sex dolls in your era, Gallerian." Sateriasis said.

_**"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" **_Margarita growled viciously considering that she's a doll herself, she get off of Gallerian before he fell, ran for the Duke and started to pull on the dread locks of his hair.

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!" He chanted repeatedly as Margarita pulled.

"You mess with the bull you get the horns Duke, remember that." Nemesis said in an unamused tone.

"So by the fault Gallerian won because Margarita left the arena before he fell." Riliane said, "Are the Sudous participating?"

Kayo shook her head while she was tailoring the curtains, "I got work to do." she answered.

"Nemesis?"

"Nope." She curtly replied.

"Alright, and since Allen and I aren't playing either it would be the men's turn, winner take all."

**ROUND 3**

**Gallerian Marlon VS Cherubim(Sateriasis) Venomania**

The game progressed and the two full grown men are already tangled up in a mess. Sateriasis being under the Judge on his hands and feet while Gallerian was on the Dukes back with his right rib-cage horizontally.

"Give up?" Gallerian asked.

"I'd rather lose my hair than lose to an old goat with blue hair!" Sateriasis snapped.

"Old goat? Who calls people that anymore?" Kayo asked.

"Fitting name though." Nemesis said shrugging

"Bite me.." Gallerian sneered at his devil spawn, only for the former Dictator to give him a raspberry.

"Right hand green!' Riliane said.

Gallerian gulped, he attempted crawled to that spot with his fingers, sadly enough he fell on the aristocratic pervert, ending the game officially.

"Game Over! No winners!" Riliane called out raising her hands in the air.

"No way! It's Not fair!" Sateriasis whined while pounding his hands on the mat like a spoiled child. "No fair! No fair! No fair!"

"You know what's not fair?: Making me and Margarita your whores thus costing her the game." Gallerian snapped at the Duke.

"Why don't you button that big mouth of yours?" The Duke sneered, pushing the judge off of him.

"Maybe we should play another game." Kayo said now tailoring the table cloth in the kitchen.

"Good Idea Sudou." Allen said, apparently he was eating bananas while watching the game quietly, "What else do we got?"

"What about _"Uno"_?" Nemesis asked, holding the box containing the cards.

"Anyone?" Allen asked. Everyone raised their hands. "Ok."

_**~UNO~**_

Everyone was disposing and gaining cards in the game of numbers and colors, the person who calls out "Uno" means they have one more card to dispose of, if they do dispose it they win.

Banica throws in a joker card, "Blue." she said. Everyone threw in cards based on that color until after Margarita threw in a Blue 5, Gallerian threw in another card with the same number, except it was yellow instead of blue, they continued the game until...

"Uno." Allen said, holding up the last card.

Kayo, who seemed to the most calm of the eight was twitching, her faced turned twisted with envy as she stood up and kicked the coffee table over with her foot, knocking the cards off of the players hands and the table top.

"Aaaaaaaaaaagh!" Allen called out when the table fell on him. The sinners looked up to the angry tailor with awe as she sat on the table crushing Allen, crossing her legs, the only one who spoke up was Riliane who asked:

"Was it because Allen said "Uno" first before you did?"

"DAMN RIGHT!" Kayo said to Riliane with venom seeping through her teeth.

"Geez jealous much?" Banica said rubbing her hands that were hurt from impact. "I guess your fit to be "Envy" after all."

Allen crawled out of the carnage Kayo caused and said: "Well I guess it's time to play another game, Kayo please get off of me." She did as he asked as Allen got out of under the mess she made. Allen walked to the box filled with game boards. "The only candidates where no on wins or loses is "Monopoly" and "Life...anyone up for "Life"?" He raised up the board. Kayo, Nemesis, and Margarita raised their hands. "Monopoly?" He asked raising another one, Gallerian, Riliane, Banica, and Sateriasis raised their hands. "Monopoly" it is then."

"Figures." Nemesis said under her breath, "Cheapskate."

"Be quite, bitch." Gallerian said glaring at Nemesis.

_**~MONOPLOY~**_

Allen got out the pieces of the game, everyone's the fallowing:

[Allen- Thimble]

[Riliane- Puppy]

[Margarita- Old Boot]

[Kayo- Iron]

[Banica- Wheel Barrel]

[Nemesis- War Ship]

[Sateriasis- Top Hat]

[Gallerian- Sports Car]

The game went one for quite a time, Homes bought and money's earn and lost, Banica moved her Wheel Barrel to one of the spots, grabbed a card that reads: _"Go to the big house."_

"Oh do I get a big house?" Banica said excitedly.

"It means you go to Jail." Margarita corrected calmly.

"What? Does anyone win at Monopoly?" She exclaimed.

"You don't win, you just do better in each turn." Allen said. "Besides I don't want Kayo flipping the table on me again."

"That doesn't sounds fair." Venomania said finally.

"Neither is having goat horns Duke." Kayo said. referring to his demon form.

"Well I never." He said as he glared.

Gallerian stood up, straightening his cloak saying: "Well I'm bored, I'm gonna go to my room now."

"Ah you poor sport." Riliane sighed.

He was about to go up stairs before he asked: "Which one's my room?"

"The one with the body pillow on Sateriasis's bed." Allen answered.

"Thank you." He left.

"Who's up for Dad's winnings?" Nemesis asked.

"I do." Sateriasis answered smirking.

Nemesis then looked for the money Gallerian earned on the table...but it was not to be seen. "Where did he put them?"

"I hit the jackpot!" Riliane cheered. "Where's the money bag piece?"

"I'll get it." Margarita said, she was look on the table as well...sadly It's not there either. "Strange, is the game missing a piece?"

"No I double checked all the pieces are there." Allen replied, then he noticed something odd, as a matter of fact more odd: All of the fake money is gone. "HUH!? WHERE DID THEY GO!?"

"Missing money and Money bag piece...does that strike you as a little suspicious?" Sateriasis said wiggling his eye brows.

"...HEY WAIT A MINUTE, FATHEEEEEEEEEEEEER!" Nemesis yelled upon realization.

"I got it." Banica said as she stood up and went up to Gallerian's room, only to find it locked.

"Gally open the door." She said as she jingled the door nob more.

_"No one's here." _Gallerian said on the other side. _"Go away."_

"Hey Nemesis you still got that key that shape-shifts?"

"No Allen took it after I used [Punishment] in the Graveyard." She answered after she got up the stairs. "But I can do this." she grabbed her hair pin from from her pocket and started to pick the lock, it opens, there was no one inside.

"No one's here? How's that possible?" Banica said dumbfounded.

They looked around the room for him until Nemesis went to a window that's between Gallerian's and Sateriasis's beds, she looked and said: "Found him." Banica looked out and found that Gallerian had tided his cloak to the window to climb down from with the fake money and game piece in hand, unfortunately it wasn't long enough for the house they live in was a two story.

"Hey, hey Grandpa, look at this." Banica beckoned Sateriasis, he looked and started to laugh at the Judge's situation.

"Enjoying yourself? HA HA HA HA HA!" Venomania teased, still laughing.

"Ahahahaha, am I enjoying myse-shut up." He sarcastically replied.

"Father! Get your stupid ass back up here!" Nemesis yelled.

"I rather have broken legs than be poor."

"Next time use the bed sheets it's a lot longer than your cloak." Banica advised.

"Great, a few hours of being inside this box and now Gallerian's already starting things up." Allen said, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"It's like Babysitting except your not getting paid." Riliane said, only to receive a glare from Allen. "Excuse me."

Suddenly, the seams on Gallerian's cloak started to rip open, "Nononononononono!" Gallerian muttered. As fate would have it, it ripped and he fell, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! OOF!" Right into Margarita's Greeonion Plateau Roses, cushioning his fall.

"Awwwww, I just planted them." Margarita whined.

Gallerian crawled out of the roses, covered in vines, roses, and thorns. "Ow...ow...ow...ow...ow." He muttered.

Kayo untied Gallerian's sleeve from the window that's now missing it's cloak and said: "Looks like I got more work too do, where's the rest?"

"I...h-have it." Gallerian said weakly. The poison from the thorns are really infecting him badly.

"You know Judge." Allen started, "Funny thing about "Gift" and "Poison" is that when a human gets infected they die...but with souls as demonstrated by Eve Moonlit with her Eighth Gift is that it puts them to sleep, so you getting effected is kinda like a forced nap."

"I d-don't need to hear th-that from you, b-brat." He passes out, letting go of the money and game piece. Nemesis jumped from the window, landed perfectly on the ground, walked to her father, and got the piece and the money and offered them to Sateriasis and Riliane.

"No thank you, I'm done playing anyways." Riliane said.

"I'll take 'em." Sateriasis said.

"OK." She gave the faux money to him. Nemesis then took out a washable black marker and wrote "Douchebag" across Gallerian's forehead.

"Oh come now child, I know your mad at him but that is just plain juvenile." Banica said while nomming on her ancestor's hair, he seems to be unaware of it."

"You sound like my mother." She replied. "Only without the pipe."

END CHAPTER

* * *

Finally, done! Sorry for the procrastination but I finally got it done, Yeah I know most of it is Twister but whatever, I hope you like it.

ALL GAME BOARDS MENTIONED ABOVE BELONGS TO THEIR RESPECTIVE COMPANIES! CHAO!


	5. Judge Sitting and Girl Talk

Hello everyone TomboyJessie13 here, my apologies for taking to long, it's because I spent days writing a BL fic(Which I probably won't up on DA because I'm nervous about some of my Followers not into BL, I don't know who but still), I've been role playing non-stop for the past couple of days, and one of my sisters stole the computer.

The inspiration for this chapter was from an episode of Foamy the Squirrel called "Dos and Don'ts", another inspiration was the Chocolate Pudding episode of the Rugrats.

* * *

Chapter 4

Judge Sitting and Girl Talk

Gallerian was conscience again, but the effects from the poison of the rose's thorns made him very weak, the sinners are in the men's bedroom around Gallerian's bed, Allen gave the Judge the antidote in Margarita's gift vile(Thanks to Michaela who supplied sap from her tree form).

"Here, drink this." He said. The Judge took the vile and drank it all greedily, feeling his wounds healing and his strength coming back to him, he tried to get out of bed...but was no use.

"What the hell? Did it work?" He asked while struggling to stand up.

"It did, it just takes a while for the affects to completely work." Allen said, "But in the meantime your gonna be dead from the waist down for...at least two hours."

'Two hours!?"

"Woooow, we're here for a few hours and now Gallerian's temporally handicapped." Banica said.

"Watch it you! My Little Michelle was handicapped!' Gallerian snapped, Nemesis rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Tragic, a sad old man who plays with dolls." Riliane said shaking her head and holding in her laugh.

**"SHE"S NOT A DOLL!" **Gallerian yelled at her.

"Alright ladies let's leave the grumpy old man alone, go and do each others nails or something." Allen said lightly shoving the women out of the room. "As for you Sateriasis, your gonna be the man's legs until he can walk again."

Sateriasis had been laying on his bed cuddling with his body pillow which had a picture of Gumina Glassred on it the whole time sat up and said: "What? Me his legs?"

"You kinda did deserve it for the Twister thing." Allen said smirking. "Besides, he may want to take a bath and your the biggest one here to carry someone at his weight, no offense Judge."

"None taken." Gallerian said, he laid their for a while thinking about what Allen said, he smirked at the duke, _"R__evenge time." _He thought, "You heard the little brat Duke, your gonna be my little bitch for the next two hours, until I can walk again."

Sateriasis let out a half-hearted laugh, "You bet your dirty money you think I'm gonna be your bitch, old man, I'm the dominate male of the "Seven Deadly Sins" I shalt not take orders from a doll-obsessed miser."

"That's enough out of you both, you're both full-grown civilized men here so start acting like it, one last thing." Allen said as he took out a list. "I told the Master of the Hellish Yard what happened and she gave me a list of do's and don'ts you should follow until you're fully recovered, Gallerian..." He cleared his voice and said:

_"No Gunfights,_

_No knife fights,_

_No Hand-to-Hand combat with Nemesis and/or Sateriasis,_

_No viewing of Scary films,_

_No consumption of Alcohol,_

_No Smoking,_

_No bathing in cold water,_

_No Skydiving_..."where is her ladyship getting this list from?"_,_

_No listening to "Little Orphan Annie" on the radio,_

_No activating [Punishment],_

_No handling of the Vessels of Sin,_

_and under No circumstances that you may participate in "Sexual Intercourse" with the nearest person."_

Allen closed the list saying: "Other wise the healing process will take longer, and you certainly don't want to be stuck as a Vegetable forever, do you?"

Sateriasis then busted out laughing when he heard the last part, falling on the floor holding his gut with his right hand and pounding the floor with his left.

"No Sex, _Oh what's a sad old man to do_?" Gallerian said sarcastically while tilting his head back, but then faced Allen again when he noticed something was not right. "Wait, did She actually wrote in that last part?"

"Yeah, apparently she's under the impression that your a "Perverted Old Trash Can"...as quoted by her." Allen said.

"And how may I ask did she get that impression?" Gallerian asked irritability.

"I honestly don't know."

Sateriasis calmed down from laughing so hard, wiping the tears from his eyes with is handkerchief and said "Oh please Judge, as far as anyone's concern, any person who had their first affair with a "curtain Playwright" is considered a male slut, Ha ha ha ha!"

Gallerian's face turned into a tomato from what he said, he covered his face with his blanket and said: "Shut up that matter is private! AND it was Ma's fault that she never told me about that green haired demon."

"Cheeky lady-killer." Riliane said poking her head in the room.

"Riliane. Ladies room. Now. Go." Allen said sternly, She rolled her eyes and left.

"Mark my words Judge." Sateriasis said next to him. "Though you keep saying that it you two are just good friends." He got close to his ear and whispered, "You can't deny the fact that your "friend" is a beautiful seductress." he blew into his ear, causing the Judge push him away, and hid under his covers.

"Leave me alone." He whined.

"Very well then, I'm going to be checking in with Sickle about these events, I'll be back in just a few moments, Sateriasis you take care of this guy and that's that." Allen said as he left the room, he opened the ladies room and saw the girls talking. "Kayo, I'll be checking in with Sickle so your in charge until I get back."

"I might as well, It'll keep me occupied while I tailor." She said quietly as she continues to sew Gallerian's sleeve back into the open seams of his cloak.

"Thanks." He left afterwards.

"You never get a break don't you, Hun?" Banica said to the tailor, drinking blood grave.

"I have to concentrate on my work, I hold my scissors very hard in hand, and I always follow a motto my mother used to say after she gave me her scissors."

"What's the Motto?" Margarita asked, brushing her pigtails.

_"The more you sharpen them, the better they cut."_ Kayo said holding up her scissors.

"Nice motto." Banica said.

"You peasants do realize that we're in a box, and that you'll soon run out of things to sew and tailor? _Nom nom nom_." Riliane said eating chocolate Pocky.

"I'll think of something child." Kayo replied, "Believe it or not I don't tailor all the time, I take walks, chat, feed fishes, clean the tuna, spring clean the house, sharpen the scissors, and play the shamisen, one shalt not stereotype people based off of one skill alone."

"Ok, _Nom nom nom_."

"I want one of those." Nemesis said, taking a pocky.

"~_You two should do the pocky game~_" The girls turned their heads and saw Sateriasis poking his head by the door.

"SATI!" Riliane yelled as she threw a pillow at him, she missed and he let out a mischievous giggle.

"I was just kidding, he he he."

"Get out you pervert!" Nemesis sneered.

"_Sateriasis! I need a bath!_" He heard Gallerian yell for him.

"CAN YOU WAIT UNTIL YOU CAN WALK AGAIN!?" Sateriasis yelled back.

"_I WANT ONE NOOOOOOOOW! I SMEEEEEELLL!_" Gallerian whined, the duke can hear him pounding the bed like a brat.

"Fiiiine." He said in a Sarcastic tone, Nemesis was holding in her laugh for how her Father's acting towards the Duke.

"He's acting like my mother right now." Nemesis said, covering her mouth.

"Ah yes, Ma, she was such a card at Evils Theater." Banica said in a amused way. "You did say she survived [Punishment]'s blast right?"

"I hoped so."

"Talk about "Oedipus Complex" much right?" Riliane whispered to Margarita.

"WHAT?!"

"Nothing! She said you have nice nails, a beautiful shade of red! Just like the City of Calgaround!" Margarita said out loud in panic.

"Suuuuure she said that." Gallerian said sarcastically while being carried by Sateriasis bridal style.

"Drop him off the staircase Duke!" Riliane said.

"I can't then Allen will yell at me and punish me." Sateriasis said childishly.

"Damn ri-wait which "Punishment" are we talking about here?" Gallerian asked, causing Sateriasis to burst out laughing again.

"I can think of many things he meant by "Punishment"." Banica said wiggling her Eyebrows.

"EW NO! THEY'RE FULL GROWN MEN! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?" Kayo said in disgust.

"It's not so bad once you see it, trust me, fu fu fu."

"Not sure if I should take your word for it or not."

"I got a camera for it." Margarita said, holding up a old-fashioned camera.

"When did you have that thing?" Banica asked.

"Just in case I want to press charges for Kasper's infidelity and involvement with the black market, tee-hee."

"You could've done that instead of using Gift on Toragay and that cheating Bastard." Nemesis said.

"But he and the town looked so tired and had been through a lot, I didn't want to be a burden on them."

Nemesis's eye began twitching, "...Alright, you know what?" She stood up. "You ladies talk among yourselves. I've had it! You three are a little too weird which is okay. But you! You, my gift-making friend, are a freak. I can't handle freaks. These freaks I can handle. You, my Dad, and Sati included however, are freaky." she walked out of the room.

"Was it something I said?" Margarita asked.

**~A few minutes later in the bathroom~**

Sateriasis placed the naked Judge into the warm tub.

"Turn on the radio." Gallerian responded after sinking in. "I like to hear some jazz." Sateriasis rolled his eyes and did what he said, it only took a bit due to Sateriasis being unfamiliar with technology from his own Era, the radio channel to the heavy metal channel on full blast for some reason, Gallerian and Sateriasis covered their ears from the deafening music, but the Duke was able to change it to the channel Gallerian wanted.

"STOP! Stop! It's perfect." Gallerian said as he sank back in. "Thank you."

Sateriasis rapidly shook his head before saying: "I think I lost my ability to hear from my right ear." Just when Sateriasis was about to leave...

"Wait! I want Ice Cream!"

"Seriously? Your in the blasting tub!" Sateriasis exclaimed.

"I won't make a mess idiot, I'll be using a bowl!"

"The toilet bowl?"

Gallerian throws a bar of soap at him, which doesn't count as hand to hand combat. "DON'T RUIN ICE CREAM FOR ME!"

"Alright! Alright! I'll get your ice cream." Sateriasis left the room.

**~In the living room~**

Nemesis was by the telephone trying to call someone, She was looking through the phone book for someone's name till she stopped at "Kayo Sudou."...Her mother, not the tailor.

"There she is." She said as she dialed in her number on the telephone until she hears a beeping noise in there.

**_"Hello?"_**

"Mother, it's great to he-"

**_"I'm sorry but I'm not home right now but I will appreciate it you leave a message for me K? hugs and kisses *chu* fu fu fu, bye bye! *Hangs up*" _**

Nemesis stood there with blank expression, "Damn it." She mumbled as she slammed the phone down.

_"Anything wrong dear?"_ Nemesis heard someone in the kitchen.

"I was calling Mother to see if I can reach her, but all I got is her message." She walked into room and saw Sateriasis making a bowl of Strawberry Ice Cream. "What about you?"

"Making a bowl of Ice Cream for your father."

"I can't believe your taking orders form that jackass, why is that?"

"Because I've lost control of my life."

"Eh?"

"No, I had to do to take orders from him, he won't shut up and Allen wanted me to be his legs until he can walk again."

"Drop the Ice cream on his head."

"I would but I can't." He began walking up the stairs, "I don't want to get in trouble."

"He's only Fourteen, you can take on a fourteen year old."

"True, but he has god as his witness, He he he he." He walked up the stairs to give Gallerian his Ice Cream.

"Hm, Good one." Nemesis said with a small smirk.

**~Up stairs~**

He was about to open the door, but then he noticed something off, he peeked inside and saw Gallerian laying on his back...with his left leg crossed over his right out of the water while humming, it hasn't been two hours and yet..._"HE TRICKED ME!" _Thought Angrily, _"HE WASN'T IMMOBILE AT ALL, AND THAT BRAT WAS IN ON IT TOO! NO ONE EVER DOUBLE CROSSES ME!" _He was clawing on the bowl he was holding as his right eye twitches, but then he regained his composure and knocked on the door.

Gallerian sunk his legs down and said: "Come in!"

Sateriasis came in with a smile on his, a smile that hid his true nature. "I got the Ice Cream for you." He said still smiling.

"Ah yes thank you."

Sateriasis lulled him into a false sense of security by handing it over slowly...before slamming the bowl on Gallerian's head.

"AGH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" He angrily spat while shaking the ice cream off his head.

"**YOU AND ALLEN TRICKED ME YOU BLUE HEADED BASTARD**!" Sateriasis yelled angrily, finally snapping. "**I SAW YOUR LEGS!**"

"Ok so we faked my condition, It was to teach you that I don't like being made your whore during twister!" Gallerian frowned at him.

"**THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO ****TRICK ME AND LATER MADE YOUR SERVANT!**"

Gallerian then stood from the tub, still covered in soap and Strawberry Ice Cream and slapped him across the face, before being slapped back and so on. Sateriasis then grabbed Gallerian by his hair and waist, "OW OW OW OW!" He yelped as Sateriasis dragged the Judge out of the bathroom and bowled his slippery body across the corridor floor like a cowboy at a bar fight until his head hit the boy's bedroom door. "Ow." Gallerian was able to get up before being strangled by his neck. Banica looked out side and exclaimed in excitement: "Holy crap! Naked Beelzenian Wrestling!" The girls saw and started gawking, excluding Riliane who's eyes got covered by Kayo.

Gallerian kneed the Duke in his "eggplant", Sateriasis let out a high-pitch female screech as he let goes of Gallerian, the Judge ran down stairs to the front door.

**_~Meanwhile down stairs~_**

Nemesis was opening a can of Pepsi from the fridge, a popular beverage first invented in Mastia during the late 9th Century EC. She heard a ruckus upstairs along with Banica yelling: _"Holy crap! Naked Beelzenian Wrestling!" _but never bothered to go up, it was then she saw her deadbeat Father running to the front door, naked, and covered in soap and ice cream in which caused Nemesis to spit out her soft drink upon seeing him buck naked. She looked at the can she drank from and proceeds to pour the can out the window.

The door was locked, Gallerian looked back and saw Sateriasis, who had recovered from the Judge's kick, came running down with a broom in hand before Gallerian ran into the living room, Nemesis got in the hallway to avoid the action. "KICK HIS ASS, DUKE!" She exclaimed.

Sateriasis then got on Gallerian's back and began pulling on his leg way back to Saterasis's shoulder, Gallerian yelped in pain as he began pounding the ground. In the hallway, Allen came in through the door with a small black bag in hand and saw the two wrestling in the living room.

"Oh crap, he found out." Allen thought upon realizing that Sateriasis had discovered their prank, he slipped by the hall, only for the Duke to catch him.

"YOU!" He hissed as he began chasing him in the hall, into the kitchen, then the dining room, then back in the living, and repeat, that is until Allen hid in the closet. "LET ME IN YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Gallerian was able to recover and slip back upstairs back to his bedroom.

"Nice butt." Banica said winking, causing Gallerian to blush.

"I got your cloak fixed." Kayo said.

"Thanks." He said, taking the cloak. _"Where's that Greedy Bastard!" _Gallerian heard Sateriasis yell, he hid in his Bedroom and locked the door. Once Sateriasis left, Allen opened the the closet.

"Prank?" Margarita asked.

"Me and Gallerian don't tolerate the pervert's behavior so we made him our servant for the time be-OW!" Saterasis pulled on his ponytail for the stairs.

"Gotcha! You insufferable little brat!" He said smirking as he dragged him upstairs, he walked in the bathroom and stuffed his head in the toilet and began flushing the toilet.

"A swirly? That's so gross and childish." Nemesis said.

**~Downstairs~**

There lays a bag Allen was carrying, emotionless...but then Light started showing in it, it then out grew and torn the bag apart, showing a blond headed "girl" with violet eyes, wearing a black bikini top with matching short shorts, slip on shoes, and six small bat wings holding four yellow Mirrors, chained up in "her" hands.

"How bloody rude of the god to put me in a bag all the way here." the "girl" said irritably. "What's going on up there?" The said "girl" flew up with "her" wings and saw Sateriasis give Allen a swirly.

"STOP IT! THAT'S TOO FAR!" Riliane yelled as she began to pull on Sateriasis's ponytail, thus releasing his grip of the boy's head.

"Hahahahahah! There's nothing like a good ol' live sitcom preformed by a pack of circus clowns!" The winged "Girl" laughed. Everyone turned their attention to her upon hearing her laughing.

"Lucifer, what are you doing here?" Riliane asked.

"This child is Lucifer?" Gallerian asked after coming out of the bedroom, wearing his clothes.

"He's my Demon."

"HE?" Everyone but the twins and Lucifer reacted accordingly.

"Why yes, the one and only Demon of Pride! But you can call me "Gou-Chan" or "Lucifer" if you like." He bows, "Now to answer my contractor's question, Allen brought me and my mirrors here."

"True story." Allen answered, drying his hair off. "He knew that something like this was going to happen so he volunteered to be your guys mentor."

"Oh? So now we're taking orders from our demons?" Banica said sarcastically, "They're the one who screwed us ten-fold in the first place."

"We knew what we did was wrong, but we're gonna help you this time, just so Held won't turn us into newts." Lucifer answered up close to the fake demon's face. "With me, It'd be both a learning experience for you seven, and plain entertainment for me."

"How will you do it?" Kayo asked.

"Simple." He took out the four mirrors of Lucifenia and held them up above his head and yelled: "**ALTERNATE** **UNIVERSES!****!**"

Everyone even Allen was confused of what the demon meant, the mirrors started to glow in a very radiant light until it consumes the entire house, then the box, until nothing.

END CHAPTER

* * *

This may not be the best chapter ever, but I'm glad it's done, I hope you like the results, CHAO!


	6. Capriccio Academy

Hello everyone TomboyJessie13 here, many weeks on writing this is quite of a toll for my labor but i's finally done, if the ending's bad then I'm sorry. I hope you enjoy.

Oh and Last and Final warning: This contains mild language and Suggestive themes.

* * *

Chapter 5

**Capriccio Academy**

A bright light reflecting from the "Four Mirrors of Lucifenia" had finally died down, Allen was the only one who slowly opened his eyes and saw something very VERY different about the environment, he's outside the house, but the house was nowhere in site, and everything's in color. Allen looked around and saw that what looked like a green forest with yellow skies and a gray bricked path leading to an opened gate.

"Huh? What is this place?" Allen asked, "Guys? Where are you?"

"I'm here." Riliane called out. Allen turned around and saw his sister and the rest of the sinners there, rubbing their eyes, though something was off about them, the men seemed to be wearing black and grey suits while the girls are wearing sailor based uniforms.

"What are you guys wearing?" Allen asked.

"Eh? What kind of attire is this?" Kayo said, looking at her skirt.

"I know naught of these dull colored Monkey Suits." Sateriasis said, he then looked at Nemesis's sailor dress, "But I do like the dress you mentioned, Kayo." He smirked while wiggling his eyebrows. earning a glare from Nemesis.

"These are uniforms designed from mines and Nemesis's time period." Gallerian said fixing his blue tie.

"Why did Lucifer sent us here? and why are we wearing these crappy looking clothes?" Riliane asked.

"I don't know, maybe we should head there." Allen said pointing at the opened gate, they began walking along the path to the gate, the more closer they get, the more cherry blossom trees they see.

"What is this place anyways?" Margarita asked a question.

"No clue." Banica said, "Though I wonder if these Cherry blossoms really taste like cherries." She ate a couple of petals, finally they walked through the gates and found that it was a large courtyard with a fountain and a large building with many windows, and it looked like a castle.

Allen looked at the sign on the gates that read: _"Capriccio Academy"_.

"Odd name, what's an academy?" Venomania asked, the only sinner who lives in the very distant past of Evillious with little to no knowledge of the future.

"It's a unique type of school, Duke." Nemesis answered. "You know for high intelligence, money, or talents?

"School? I never experienced it."

"My hands just got clammy." Riliane said sheepishly.

"Still it's weird that Lucifer sent us here, then again he did say that it's his entertainment." Allen said.

"Pfft, as if I want to get more educated, I've graduated university at 14." Gallerian scoffed, he then noticed that some of the sinners are looking at him in astonishment. "What? Doesn't anyone else graduate at a young age?"

"You graduated Levin University at age 14 and yet you still make poor decisions with your miserable life?" Nemesis asked, both astonished and irritated.

"You're just jealous." Nemesis was about to slug her father for saying that.

"Please don't fight you two." Kayo said getting in-between to two bickering family members.

"Oooooooooh Chicken!" Banica exclaimed happily, she saw a chicken wing on the ground and ran towards it accordingly, when she's about to grab it…it moved away. "Eh?" She tried grabbing it again but it keeps moving. "Where are you going beautiful?!" And starts following it.

"Hey Banica!" Margarita called out, "What are you doing?" And began chasing her.

"I better go get her before she get's hurt." Allen said, the others began following him as well.

Inside the building, they ran through countless halls and stairs, it seems empty for a big academy that could carry lots of people.

"Where is that chicken leading us?" Kayo asked.

The chicken then slid into opened door room where the chicken stopped, Banica was able to catch it with her mouth before the Sinners and Allen started tripping over her body, causing everyone to fall on the ground. They looked up and saw someone standing over them, it was Lucifer himself wearing a pair of glasses and a lab-coat over his usual attire and holding a fishing pole.

"Huh, the chicken on the string worked after all." He said.

"Lucifer." the eight naughty neighbors all said in unison.

"Ah! Ah! that's "Professor Lucifer" to you, thank you very much."

They soon heard some whispering in the room, they turned and saw other people in the room…the classroom, talking among themselves about the eight invaders, non of their faces seemed familiar to them however. Lucifer began to float to the black board.

"Now that you people are done embarrassing yourselves in front of the students, I highly recommended that you take your seats."

They looked and saw eight empty seats in different spots in the room, they're confused to what's going on, but they choose not to complain and just do what the demon said. Once seated, the Demon started writing "Professor Lucifer" on the board.

"Good day class." He said in a somewhat light tone. "As you can see from the performance that just occurred, I thought it would best that they write their questionnaires that talks about themselves while you finish up last nights homework. Now I'll pick someone to past out the sheets." Margarita was the only who raised her hand, "Ah yes, Blankenheim!" He gave the sheets to Margarita and she passed the sheets to her fellow sinners as they began to write their likes, dislikes, talents, and personal info.

_"What's the purpose of sending us here Lucifer?"_ Allen thought to himself.

Soon everyone has gotten their questionnaires down, they passed them back to the front for Lucifer. The demon looks at each one until he stopped at Sateriasis's and Banica's, he made a disgusted and surprised look when he read the lewd Duke's and the Evil Epicurean's questionnaires, Lucifer promptly put them into the shredder.

"Hey!" Banica exclaimed.

"What the hell!?" Sateriasis yelled, as Gallerian began to laugh at his misfortune.

"Your guy's interests disgust me."

"…And?"

"You two give Asmo and Beel more of a bad name than they themselves did." the unknown students began to laugh. "Now to begin with today's lesson since our new students are done, I prepared surprise quiz about a little subject called…" He wrote down the subject on the board. "_Hereditary Evil Raiser Syndrome_…or _HER Syndrome_ for short."

"I haven't even studied." Nemesis said, sounding somewhat desperate.

"That's the idea of surprise quizzes, you have to take a shot in the dark." Lucifer said, taking out the sheets. "You think I'm just gonna give you the answers? Well I ain't having it."

"Pfft, That's easy." Venomania said with pride in his attitude as he fixed his tie with one hand, considering that he worked with I.R. to make HERs for her. "I've worked with an HER before."

"Really? We shall see." Lucifer said in a cocky tone and proceed to pass out the sheets, He returned to his desk and took out a timer. "You have at least an hour and a half to complete it, you may begin the quiz…NOW!" starts the timer.

Riliane looked around the class before she looked over to Allen's shoulder to copy off his answers. Allen saw that however and pulled it away. "Could you not? You know better than to cheat."

"Hmph!" Riliane then looked at the test's first question and found that the test is basically about who is the closet person to an HER, the closest person to fit that description to her is Ney Futapie, her old maid and Marlon Espionage Spy, she is also an incarnation of Gretel after all.

Sateriasis was having a breeze with the test, he really does know about HER. He written down his old partner I.R. because she is one, that and she tried taking back his sword.

Gallerian and Nemesis both put in Ma, they both knew her as very malicious on many occasions…Not to mention cost them their mental stability ten-fold.

Margarita put in her Ex Husband's name, his unfaithfulness drove her to do that out of spite.

Like Margarita, Kayo puts in the name of her "husband" Enbizaka, but from a different motive in mind.

Banica puts in her Mother's name in it, she was bullied by her throughout childhood and figured she's maybe an HER.

They continued working on their sheets until…(RINGS) The Timer rang, an hour and a half has passed.

"Times Up!" Lucifer called out, "Put Your pencils down and pass them quizzes, I don't have all day." The students and the Seven sinners did what he said before the bell rang. "You'll be getting these back tomorrow, in the mean time go and enjoy your lunch." Everyone then begin to leave. "Except you eight!" Allen and the seven sinners did what the demon said.

"What was all this about? why are we in school?" Allen asked the Demon.

"Oh that, I did say something about "Alternate universes" Didn't I? fu fu fu." Lucifer laughed.

"Alternate universe?" Kayo said.

"Yes, your all in a universe where the incidents caused by you guys took place in this academy, in other words: the EC calendar is the school year calendar, ha ha ha ha ha, my form of exercise is to teach you about deception and the malice that plagued your lives, the HERs Quiz was one of them."

"Liiiiiike knowing an HER in person?" Nemesis asked.

"Yes."

"Oh."

"Ahhh you sinners will learn soon enough once you get these by the end of this adventure, in the meantime go and eat your lunch, go on get outta my face…OH and before I forget I got a map and class schedules for you eight just in case you get lost." He gave the map and schedule to Riliane, she looked at the schedule sheet.

"We all have the same Classes." Riliane said.

"I know, why you want separate classes?"

"Actually I-" Gallerian was about to say something but was cut off by Kayo.

"No, we're good Lucifer."

"But."

**"WE. ARE. GOOD. OK?"** She said in a dark tone.

"Very well."

"I'm hungryyyyyyyyyyyy." Banica wined.

"Maybe we can use your nose to smell the cafeteria." Margarita advised.

"Good idea." Banica began smelling.

**~At the Cafeteria~**

Both double doors slam open, Banica stood there with a big grin on her face while proclaiming: "HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" Thus that announcement got everyone's attention. "Let's eat, I'm famished."

The sinners then got in line to get their food, Banica was the first to get her's little wonder there…though she got more than what a normal person should be getting, Gallerian was next.

"Any Ice cream in there?" He asked, all he got was a bowl of spicy chicken curry. "This isn't ice cream."

"Ice cream's in a bowl right? Pretend that's ice cream, boy." The cafeteria lady said shrewdly. "Now move it, your holding up the line."

Soon everyone got their food and sat at the tables, Banica wolfed down her meal as if it was her last already.

Nemesis poked her sub sandwich with a fork and jumped when it started hissing at her. "What sort of black magic is this?!"

"This is Lucifer's world, what do you expect?" Riliane said as the noodles from her chicken soup started to wrap around her head, Allen started batting the noodles away with a banana as Sateriasis smirked, he was about to say something about it before Gallerian cut him off.

"If you even think about finishing that sentence with an innuendo, I'm gonna pop your nose open." Gallerian said irritably, completely unaware that the curry was crawling on his right arm, frightening Sateriasis. "Yeah you better be scared, ass-hat." he jumped when Sateriasis got attacked by a baguette.

"Hey! OOF!" He yelled before he got tackled by the said baguette.

"What kind of food is this?" Kayo asked while avoiding the flying tuna sandwich as leeks began dancing to the conga on Margarita's back.

Banica mused on the food that was attacking the sinners, something about them is familiar to her. "Mmmm, Living demonic food, this seems like something that Arte and Pollo made back in the day, unless…" She looked in the kitchen and saw a pair of giggling blonds in the kitchen with the lunch lady, it was Arte and Pollo; her most loyal servants when she was a human, "EEEEEEEEEEECK! IT IS YOU TWO!" She exclaimed happily as the demonic twins run from their spot to their master, hugging her.

"You two? Lucifer never said anything about bringing you." Allen said.

"Surprise! we're a bonus!" They said in unison. "We made this food for our Great Conchita! Including her personal favorite: "Blue hair salad"!" they held up the salad with said hair.

"That's not my hair!" Gallerian exclaimed while being devoured by the curry.

"Of course it isn't, stupid." Arte the Wicked Maid snapped at him.

"Who do you think it was, your mother?" Pollo the Stupid Servant snapped as well.

"Girl Marlons don't have blue hair, stupid."

"Can't you let me have anything?"

"Hey hey calm yourselves you two." Banica said, "Listen, my friends want to eat without being eaten, can you add that "spice" that turns them into normal food?"

"YES MA'AM!" The two cheered, they took out the said "spice" and began sprinkling on the food that was attack the other seven, the food receded back onto their plates and bowls. "All better!" They said happily.

Nemesis was the first to test the defected sandwich, she then slowly took a small bite, it tasted of turkey, cheese, and lettuces.

"Clear!" She said and began stuffing her face.

**~Later after lunch~**

They walked to their next class, it was a gym class.

"Gym, what a surprise." Gallerian said sarcastically. "Nothing more then showing off your embarrassing body image."

"Oh come now I saw you naked from "wrestling" with my ancestor, you have a great body." Banica said winking, causing the judge to blush.

They continued walking down to the end of the gym, when then came their gym teacher wearing a grey sweater and a red baseball cap; Lucifer…AGAIN. Allen then promptly walk up to the prideful demon.

"HEY!" Allen exclaimed.

"Whaaaaaat." Lucifer asked after turning.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN "WHAT"? LUNCH ALMOST GOT US KILLED!…AGAIN!"

"Why? Was the lunch lady putting her dandruff in soup?" That comment caused Riliane to hurl, knowing full well she ate the same soup. "OH Come on Princess, in the gym of all places?! you know better than that!"

"No, Arte and Pollo."

"Agh! I told those buggers not to tag along."

'You didn't know?"

"No, my apologies for the madness, I'll order you some pizza or take-out later, in the mean time we got exercising to do, I got the gym clothes here." Lucifer pointed at the baskets.

A few minutes later the sinners and Allen got into the said clothes, for both genders are dark gray T-Shirts with black rims on the sleeves and collar, however the boys were wearing longer black shorts while the girls are wearing shorter black shorts with white knee-high socks and shirts with puffier sleeves.

"This feels so weird wearing trousers, especially if they're this short." Margarita said blushing while attempting to pull the pant legs down to cover her own legs.

"Meh, works for me." Nemesis said.

"Are we all wearing the same thing?" Sateriasis said while wearing the shorts meant for girls.

"MY EYES! THEY'RE BURNING!" Allen yelled in horror upon seeing the duke in the women's shorts.

"AGH!" Gallerian exclaimed in disgust, covering his eyes. "I've seen the fires of hell and this is what I get: fire in my eyes!?"

"Oops." Sateriasis then switched the shorts for the shorts meant for men, Lucifer was laughing while wiping his tears away.

"NOW, GET IN LINE WITH THE OTHER STUDENTS!" The sinners did what the demon said and stood in line with the unknown students. "Alright ladies! I don't wanna hear any of your little girly girl screams when I say…" he whips out a red ball and said: "Dodge-ball!"

"Oooooh Crap, it's elementary school all over again." Gallerian said sheepishly.

"I'll be dividing you into two groups, 8 people each: "Saints" vs "Sinners", and the "Saints" will be wearing a white sport vest to differentiate themselves from the "Sinners"."

"I better be the "Saint"." Nemesis said coldly.

"Nope, you're a "Sinner" lady…Now, PLAY BALL!"

The Saints who consisted of unknown students wearing the white vests began to take the balls and stared throwing at the Sinners which consisted of the Seven deadly Sinners and Allen, the only people who knew of the game was Nemesis and Gallerian due to living in the future, they lost automatically however.

_"Point 1 for the Saints!"_ Lucifer said after blowing the whistle.

"Dunderheads." Nemesis sneered at the sinners.

"Well we didn't know what to do!" Riliane said in a grouchy tone.

"You have to hit the players from the other team with the balls, the team with the most players left standing or beats all the players wins a point in a round, the team with the most points than the other wins." Gallerian said to the princess.

"Ok."

"Round Two! PLAY BALL!" Lucifer yelled.

The Sinners and Saints began to throw the balls at one another, this time the Sinners are doing a better job than the first round. They went about until the timer went off.

"TIMES UP! _Point 1 for the Sinners!_"

"Yes!" Allen cheered.

"Don't mess with "The Seven Deadly Sins" peasants!" Banica said while snapping her fingers.

"Round Three! PLAY BALL!" Lucifer yelled again. They went for a couple of rounds, they won some and they lost some rounds until they hit the final mark of dodge ball. _"END GAME!"_

"Ha…how many…Ha…points…?" Margarita asked panting.

"Let me see." Lucifer began counting the points from each team, "Sinners won…surprising for a bunch of rookies."

The Sinners began to cheer and dance, even Gallerian and Nemesis of all people hugged each other in happiness, only for them to realize what they did and pushed each other away in embarrassment for they hate each other.

"He he he, I'm impressed by you mortals, you over came through the game like no big deal, and you people bonded so well to some extent." The Demon said with a smile.

"What did this game have to do with deceit anyways?" Kayo asked.

"Well I thought I improve your stamina and agility a bit, something that some of you could of used when you were alive to avoid death, but it's mainly just to distract you eight while I finish looking over the questionnaires I gave you today." Lucifer showed the sheets to them. "Most of you did well, others…not so well."

"Well give us it." Riliane demanded.

"AH AH! You be getting these AT THE END of your next class." He said irritably.

"Bu-"

"Your getting these at the end of your next class, **AND THAT'S FINAL! IT'S NOT A REQUEST!**"

"Ok! ok! I follow the stupid rules!"

"Your lucky that your my favorite sinner otherwise would've I chopped you boobs off and feed them to a Zebra!" His eyes glowed purple as they turned slit like a cat.

The Sinners "Oooooed" Sheepishly while covering their chest from the threat.

"I rest assured you Lucifer that she'll be patient, just spare her…"lovely Figure"."

"Good, so were clear. Off to your next class."

**~Final Class~**

The sinners and Allen arrived wearing their school attire again, they walked into the class and found that it was an Art class.

"Oh this room's so Colorful!" Margarita beamed in joy.

"Well it's an Art class Margarita." Riliane said.

"Ah yes, I used to watch Gumina paint, such lovely paintings she did." Sateriasis sighed in a slightly melancholy tone as he lightly brushed his fingers on a blank canvas. As per usual, Lucifer arrived, this time wearing a white apron and a purple beret.

"Helloooooooooooo sinners." Lucifer greeted.

"Do you have to appear in every class?" Nemesis snapped.

"Well I am the teacher right?" He said sarcastically. "Alright, since we're in an art class, we're gonna start something simple: "Drawing straws", and I really don't mean it metaphorically I literally mean draw straws on canvases or sketch books, there's coloring pencils, oil pastels, and paint next to you guys."

"Seems simple." Kayo replied.

"What about drawing flying straws?" Lucifer said as he put a spell on the straws, causing them to grow bat wings and fly around the room at an alarming speed.

"Don't do that." Allen said.

"I couldn't help myself boy, He he he he." He took away the wings, "But still your going to draw the straws." He then placed the straws in a cup and put it on a small round table in the center of the room, then sat down on his desk, "You got fifteen minutes."

**~Fifteen minutes later~**

Lucifer was reading a book when he heard the timer rang. "Ok times up! paint brushes, pencils, or Oil Pastels down." he said, and the sinners did what he said. "Let me see what you did." He flew towards his contractor Riliane, Riliane seemed to had done only a simple looking straw. "That is…I don't even know what I'm looking at."

"It's my Straw!" She yelled angrily.

"Agh, at least you tried, let me see Venomania's." He flew over and saw that it was well drawn, very detailed. "Oooooooooooo Nice one Duke, that's gonna be tough to beat."

"Thank you." Sateriasis bowed.

"Next one!" He flew over to Nemesis and it was a cartoon drawing of herself using a straw to blow poison darts at her Father's butt. "Making a scene out of the subject, very creative."

"Thanks." Nemesis said.

"Bitch." Gallerian sneered upon seeing the picture, Nemesis gave him "the bird" in return.

"Onward to to the Eater." Lucifer looked at saw that it was an armature drawing of one of her favorites dishes she ate: the "self-produced HI-POTION (McShake Mix)". "Well at least it had a straw in it, other then that it looks average, very expressive."

"I tried." Banica shrugged.

"Let's see what you did Kayo." Lucifer looked over and saw Kayo had done a traditional Jakokunese charcoal sketch of an Courtesan smoking throw a pipe, only the pipe was replaced with a straw. "Oh wow, it's very impressive, woman."

"Thank you, these women were quite popular among the male nobles back in the day." Kayo said, "Well, the more "RESPECTFUL" Nobles." Motioning her head towards Sateriasis, much to his displeasure.

Lucifer then flew towards Gallerian's work and it was a nice sketch of a glass of water with a straw. "Emmm, Not bad Judge."

"Thanks, I guess." Gallerian said.

"Yours is crap." Nemesis mocked.

"Can someone keep her away from me!?"

"Now for you Margarita…WHOA!" Lucifer fell back on his butt with a thud, everyone looked over and saw what Margarita drew, they're surprised by the fact that not only she drew well, but she drew a naked man with a leaf covering his body laying on a rock reaching out to someone in a maid's dress with their hand's intertwined and another person under the maid's armpit, the detail is so perfect with just regular and coloring pencil that everyone was in a state of shock.

"I was going to draw a Straw, but I ended up getting different ideas." Margarita squeaked.

"Is that me?" Gallerian said pointing at the blue headed man in the pic.

"No, it's Adam Moonlit…My main ego's husband."

"The resemblance is shockingly striking" Kayo said.

"And of Behemo and Levia?" Lucifer asked

"My ego Eve meet them at some point, I don't remember." She admitted.

"It has nothing to do with straws, but I'm still giving you kudos for it." Lucifer said, he seems to be genuinely happy about it, "What's it called?"

"…I dubbed it as: "The Creation of Adam"."

"Excellent name…I think it's time we move on to another project: "Expressing one's self"." Lucifer snapped his fingers and poof, bigger canvases appeared in front of each sinner.

"What are we supposed to draw?" Riliane asked

"Anything that makes you happy…This time you got three minutes, AND YOUR USING PAINT!"

"Anything that makes me happy eh?" Sateriasis smirk, he then started splattering paint on the blank canvas, everyone was painting vigorously on their canvasses, making a mess in the process. "Done!" Sateriasis put down the brush, the others followed.

"Alright, let's see what you guys got." He looked and saw that they did an impressive job with their works.

_~Sateriasis- A portrait of Gumina Glassred in her orange dress with a purple flower around her neck~_

_~Banica- More food, particularly the most disgusting ones her servants offered~_

_~Riliane- Brioche with Jam and her favorite tea flavor in a cup~_

_~Allen- A beautiful orange sunset with a white horse standing by shore, that could be Josephine.~_

_~Margarita- All of Toragay "Asleep" because of her "Gift"~_

_~Kayo- Her long lost family that died in a fire~_

_~Gallerian- His daughter Michelle holding a bowl of ice cream while sitting on a bag of money~_

_~Nemesis- Her and her lover, Nyoze under the sakura tree during summer~_

"Wow, that quick? Amazing work Humans."

"Well this is your world right Lucifer? Anything could happen." Allen said, wiping the paint off of his face.

"We couldn't have done that sooner." Riliane puffed. "Made myself look like a fool."

Nemesis looked at her Fathers's work and sneered at what he drew, replying: "Seriously, Dad?"

"What? He said "anything that makes me happy", unlike your crappy painting." Gallerian sneered.

"Here we go again." Kayo sighed.

"Oh yeah, asshole? What about your overall talent of drawing something that got you killed?" Nemesis sneered.

Feeling offended about that, Gallerian spoke up with a devious smirk: "You may think that, but guess what Nemesis: My creative talent is enough to make your mother "Horny"."

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!" The sinners exclaimed while Banica and Sateriasis pointed at them.

Angered that he brought her mother into this debacle, She yelled: **"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF MOTHER WITH SUCH INFORMALITIES!"** She throw a bucket of red paint at him, in which he successfully dodged…however in turn got on his painting of his daughter, "Oops, at least Michelle looks better now." She evilly smirked.

Now the Judge was furious. **"YOU HEARTLESS BITCH!"** He yelled as he grabbed a bucket of yellow paint and splattered paint on her painting representing her happiness, "Now we're even…again!" That was enough to make her snap, the two began to strangle one another viciously again.

"Lucifer are you blind!? Stop them!" Allen yelled at the Prideful demon who was just sitting there filming it.

"Oooooooooo." Lucifer got in the way for the two sinners, grabbed them by their collars, and bashed their heads together.

"You two are utterly ridiculous, you act like a pair of children." Allen scolded them.

"Yeah, what he said." Lucifer said, being a hypocrite. "Besides, this ordeal could easily be fixed you big babies." He snapped his fingers and their messed up paintings are fixed.

"You could've done that sooner." Nemesis sneered as she rubbed her head.

"Well that couldn't be helped woman." Nemesis was about to say something when the bell started ringing. "Welp…the end of the day is upon us, Now you can have…" He summoned the papers, "The results."

"Thanks." Allen said taking the sheets and passing the papers to the sinners, they began to look through the sheets, the only people who only got Fs were Kayo, Banica, and Margarita, they seemed to be dismayed.

"Next time think before putting someone's name in, don't just put them there out of spite."

The one who got a C+ was Riliane.

"That's because she's based off of Gretel, just with a different persona."

"Ooooooooooooooh." Riliane said while nodding.

"YES!" Sateriasis cheered when he found he got an A+ on his questionnaire, and began to dance with Kayo ballroom style while saying in sing-a-long: _"Thank-you-I.R-for-the-answers!" _He let's her go as she twirls._  
_

"What do you get?" Riliane asked Allen. Allen finally shows her his sheet that too got an A+, the person he put down was "Queen Dowager Prim Marlon". "Wasn't she a friend of Mother?"

"Long Story, We'll talk about it later." Allen answered.

The last two people of course was Gallerian and Nemesis, they two got A+s, they would have been happy if it wasn't for the fact that this questionnaire about HERs. As a matter of fact they're quite shocked and horrified that their own Ma: A Playwright, A Mother, A Friend, A Enemy, A Lover, and a Magician…was an HER of all things, they only just wrote her name out of spite but never knew that they would get an A+ on it. The sinners and Lucifer took noticed of their dismay.

"Awkwaaaaaaaaaaaaaard." Lucifer said sheepishly.

"Lucifer." Allen said harshly yet quietly.

"I'm so sorry for this." Margarita said sweetly, trying to calm them.

"I-it's fine Margarita." Gallerian said quietly. "It's just…It finally made sense now."

"…This changes everything." Nemesis responded as well.

"Weeeeeeeeell I guess that's it for the day right?" Lucifer said awkwardly.

"Yes." Allen responded.

"Very well." Lucifer took out his mirrors. "I'll put you guys back in that box."

"Good because I could use a bath right now." Banica said.

The Mirrors began to fly out of Lucifer's hands, a bright light begins to radiate from them until to consumes the entire room. The light soon dimmed down, Lucifer was left standing in a gray colored room with nothing but a black box with golden rims sitting on a small wooden table, indicating that he's outside while the sinners are in the box, Lucifer was about to leave when he bumped into something both solid and soft. It was Sickle. "Oh hello, Heavenly Yard Master." Lucifer said.

"I understood the whole HER thing, but there was one minor problem to that: the Sinners of Greed and Wrath are not ready to know the truth of [Ma]." Sickle said sternly, he seemed pissed.

"I understand perfectly Master but just be glad that they didn't know her "TRUE" identity, otherwise that would make them feel worse, I mean why do you think Eve Moonlit's here?"

"That's not what really concerns me, their relationship is already toxic as it is so there's no need to make things bad for them, I am glad you did your part, but we're trying to keep the more "sensitive" details of that woman hidden from them, there's no telling how those two would feel about it."

"Oh boo hoo, you should learn by now to not trust a demon of sin." He turned into a six-winged bat. "And besides, they're the ones who wrote down those sheets with that woman's name on it, I'm going back to my hovel if you need me." The prideful demon left, Sickle only sighed in exasperation.

END CHAPTER

* * *

Have you read it? Yeah I wanted to do something with a Gakuen story for a while and it was the result, see you in chapter 6. CHAO!

1\. Hakama is a type of clothing worn in Japanese culture, they come as pants or skirts.

2\. The Dodge ball scene was loosely inspired by the film _"Chicken Little"_.

2\. _"The Creation of Adam" _bit was based off of the real painting under the same name by Michelangelo

3\. That quote Gallerian said about Ma was somewhat inspired by a joke by Fluffy


	7. Time

Hello everyone TomboyJessie13 here, forgive me if this chapter contains nothing but babbles. But, after so long of putting this chapter aside, I was able to get started on this fanfic again. I like to thank Vocaloidevil for helping me with the errors, and I also like to thank JustBmPLove for the idea of the plot, a little different but I still tried to keep it true to the plot he gave me.

I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 6

Time

It has been an hour and a half the sinners returned to the flat within the box, Allen was walking up the stairs to one of the bedrooms upstairs, he opened one of the doors which lead to the women's room, Nemesis was laying on her bed and throwing darts at a photo of her dad with crudely drawn devil horns, a goatee, and a mustache on a dart board.

"Hey Allen." Nemesis said emotionlessly.

"Hello, I'm just checking to see how your doing." Allen said.

"I'm fine." She threw another dart.

"Are you sure? It's about your Mother, right?"

She stopped, "...Sort of, like it's hard to believe that someone you knew is a HER. Especially when you have been raised by one."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Nah It's fine, I'll be Ok." She threw another dart. "One question though: If Mother's a HER, does that make me one too?"

"Well the only thing Malicious about you is that you use [Punishment], mainly because you were possessed, and since your Father's a human, I find that unlikely...then again I'm not so sure, Sickle doesn't tell me everything."

"...I understand."

"Alright, I'll see you later." He shut the door and left Nemesis to her business, He went into the men's bedroom next and found Gallerian lying in his bed on his side with his cloak draped over him like a blanket, three hand sized ice cream cartons can be seen on the ground and on his bed, and so is the half empty bottle of Yatski Lopera wine with a glass that's supposed to be used for brandy. Apparently Gallerian has been binge eating and drinking to ease his troubled mind, Allen wasn't sure if he was asleep or not...but it's best not to bother him.

"What do you want?" Gallerian slurred, not looking at the boy.

"Just wanting to see if your OK." Allen answered.

"I'm fine, now leave me be." He said as he slowly grabbed the wine glass and began to drink the rest of it straight from the bottle, not bothering to use the brandy glass anymore.

"There's no need to sound negative." He slowly left the room, leaving the judge to rest, then he stopped to ask: "Are you upset because of Ma?"

"GO AWAY!" He threw the now empty brandy glass at him, Allen dodged it and it hit the wall, shattering it. Gallerian then laid back down to sleep more.

"Yeaaaaaah I'll come back later." Was Allen's only reply as he left sheepishly.

**~Downstairs~**

Margarita was sitting on the couch, repairing her damaged roses from earlier.

"They look pretty damaged Margarita." Kayo said while tailoring a piece of clothing.

"It's fine, they can easily be replaced." Margarita said with a sweet smile, she saw Allen coming down the stairs. "How are they Allen?"

"Nemesis is doing fine I supposed but Gallerian seems to be torn up about Ma being an HER."

"Knowing how much Gallerian has put so much trust into the woman, I'm not too surprised if the truth were to kill him from the inside, he was called the "lonely man" after all." Sateriasis said quietly. "Though what does surprised me is that he should've known that from the fact she left him for dead during the time of his death, not trying to defend him or anything, I'm just saying."

"Well until they cool down, we're gonna leave those two alone." Allen resorted.

"I'm hungryyyyyyyyyyyyyy." Banica whined.

"You just had lunch!" Riliane exclaimed.

"Why do you think I committed Gluttony for!?"

"Oh my Levia! Here eat this orange it will keep you still until Lucifer gives us food." Riliane said as she threw her orange to the Epicurean and she started nomming on it.

"Your hunger is never satisfied." Sateriasis curtly replied.

"You have no idea." Banica said.

"Oh dear, do we have anymore fabric?" Kayo asked.

"Yeah they should be in the attic." Allen said.

"Thank you." Kayo stood up and went up stairs to the attic.

"All done!" Margarita said holding up her Greeonian Plateau Roses, she went to the kitchen to put them in a vase, "These make beautiful house decorations."

"They match your eyes very well, Doll." Sateriasis said looking at her with sly eyes.

"Duke, no." Riliane said in disgust, hitting Sateriasis in the back of his head.

"Ow! It was just a small complement, Princess."

"That's how it starts, then the next thing you know ther-"

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_ She was cut off when she heard a scream along with a sound of something that crashed. Allen went up stairs and climbed that ladder up to the attic, and found that Kayo was under the boxes filled with fabrics.

"Really?"

"It was an accident I swear."

"It's fine." Allen then proceed to move the stuff off of her, "Are you hurt Kayo?"

"Ow, a little." Kayo point at the wound on her knee, it seems to be a scrape.

"We'll fix that." Allen said. After he got all that stuff off of her, they went down from the attic and went to the bathroom to clean her wound. "Sit down." He said and Kayo sat on the toilet lid. Allen got the first aid kit and rubbing alcohol. "This will sting a little." He warned her as he applies rubbing alcohol on her knee.

"OW!" Kayo let out a pain yelp.

"Sorry, how did all that stuff fall on you then?"

"I was pulling some fabrics and it fell."

"I don't wanna sound rude, but if there's some stuff that is stuck, ask for assistance." Allen then puts a large bandage on her knee. "There, just don't mess with it then it'll be better."

"Thank you, child." She kissed his forehead and Allen blushed at the response he received.

"Y-y-your welcome." He covered his own face, trying to cover his blush.

**~One hour later, in the garden~**

Margarita was working on her Garden again, this time she added not just the roses but violets, tulips, chrysanthemums, and Spring Onions. She wipes the sweat off her face after she put in that last greonian plateau rose, she saw something glowing in the window of the girls room.

"What's Nemesis doing up there?" Margarita said to herself. She walked inside, forgetting about her tools.

"Hey Margarita, what are you doing?" Banica asked, she was sitting at the table eating tissues.

"I saw something coming out of our bedroom window."

"Allen said not to bother Nemesis for a while."

"I know but I want to know."

"Alright, but at least let me tag along." And with that, Margarita and Banica walked up stairs to see that there's anything going on, they saw lights flickering under the door, Banica looks through the keyhole and found that Nemesis is doing something to a box.

"Is she building [Punishment] in there?" Banica whispered. "I thought it was destroyed."

"Let me see." Margarita whispered to, she looked, she saw that Nemesis putting down her tools and pressed the button on the box and placed it on the ground. The box grew and grew until it stopped, Nemesis then put some sort of pad on it with shiny buttons on it. "It's a machine."

"What kind?"

"I don't know."

"Let me see." She moved Margarita and saw the device. "What in the world is that thing?"

"Maybe we should tell Allen about this."

"I think you-OOF!" Margarita fell with Banica, the door was opened and standing before them was Nemesis.

"Could you be any louder at whispering?" Nemesis sneered at them.

"What are you building in there?" Margarita asked.

"Well I guess I'll tell you guys, since I was looking for a test subject for it anyways, come in." The two girls we're confused but decided to do what she says. "Close the door." Banica did what she said. "This is a time machine." She answered.

"When did you have this?" Banica asked.

"I had it since I was a Dictator of Elphegort, my team made but I denied it for [Punishment] because It's stupid."

"Why would you use it now?"

"I thought I try to pervent my death from the boy within [Punishment]."

_"But you never died, have you?" _Banica thought to herself.

"But before I can be sure it's safe, I need a test subject to see if it works, I got a return pad to help one of you get back, who would like to go first?"

"I will." Banica said.

"You sure?" Margarita asked.

"I've seen time change before my eyes as a demon, I can handle going back in time."

"Very well, take this return pad and step in." She handed Banica the return the pad, the Epicurean walked inside the machine and closed the door. "Alright let's see if this thing works." Nemesis walks towards the machine and began turning the knobs randomly that seems to control time. "This is going to be a test run...ready?"

"Yep."

"Here we go." She presses the button, a light is shown inside the machine until it disappeared, Margarita looked inside the machine's window.

"She's gone!" She exclaimed in surprise.

"Ha! It worked, my only question is: What time did she go to?"

"This is your first time using it?"

"Yes, like I said I denied it during my time as Dictator so this is a first, luckily my scientists made a return pad to take Banica back here."

"What if it doesn't work?"

"Uuuuum." Nemesis never really thought of that till now. Just then, Banica dashed through the machine's door onto the wall and kicked the door closed.

"There you are, where did you go?" Nemesis asked.

"No clue, but I feel like I wasn't even in the 3rd Period anymore." Banica answered while wiping the sweat off her face. "And I brought back a souvenir." She held out her hand of the said souvenir; it was a giant egg, it was two sizes bigger than a goose egg.

"That's a big egg, how did you get it?" Margarita asked, she then heard banging noises in the machine. Margarita checked the machine's window and saw nothing...until something broke the window with loud shrieking noises and snapping jaws. Margarita let out a huge scream when it lunged at her, but thankfully she was saved by the locked doors that keeps the lizard like creature at bay. **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

_"What the hell is all that screaming?!"_ The person on the other side of the door said in a irritated voice, it was Gallerian, he must have been disturbed from his nap when the sleep princess screamed, he sounded as if he was hungover due to drinking. He opened the door. "Can't you see I'm trying to sle-**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"** He screamed as he fell on his rear with a thud and a horrid look on his face as the creature shrieked at him. **"WHAT IS THAT MONSTROSITY!?" **

_"Is everything ok?"_ The next voice asked, it was Allen. He entered. "I heard screami-**OH MY GOD, A VELOCIRAPTOR!"**

**"SOMEONE KILL IT!"** Gallerian yelled in fear as the others came up stairs, they're just as surprised and scared to see the creature trying to break out of the time machine for some apparent reason.

"Wait! What is a Veloc-whatchamacallit?" Nemesis asked while holding onto Margarita for dear life.

Allen began to clear his throat to regain composer. "A Velociraptor, mostly shortened to Raptor is a meat-eating dinosaur from the First Period's Late Cretaceous era." He answered. "But the real question is: HOW DID YOU BRING A TIME MACHINE IN HERE!?"

"I stuffed it in my bra, no one goes there."

_GROWLS_

The dinosaur was getting irritated, but what's the reason? Allen moved the egg Banica stole, it's head followed it, left and right.

"You stole one of it's eggs?" Allen said, glaring at the Epicurean.

"I thought I can make myself some prehistoric scrambled eggs." Banica said.

"We'll be dead if we don't give it back." He takes it from her.

"Awwww."

"Here you go Ma'am." Allen presented the egg to the giant reptile, it took it with it's teeth and sunk back into the machine, disappearing back into it's time. "Now, tell me what do you plan to do with that machine, Nemesis?"

"If I told you then you would destroy it." Nemesis puffed.

"Nemesis!"

"Fine! I'm trying to prevent my death from when I destroyed hell."

"STUPID BITCH!" Allen yelled angrily.

"THANK YOU!" Gallerian said.

"Stay out of this, Marlon! and as for you, Nemesis, you can't do that, you're gonna mess up the present."

"Does it matter? We're already dead."

"Please, don't do it!"

"Do you even know what I've been through, kid!?"

As they continued arguing, Sateriasis thought of what he heard from Nemesis. He looked at the machine and began to think some more, he then realized that it could benefit his chance to regain what he lost. Sateriasis quietly strolled by and started messing with the machine's dials. Confused at first due to being inexperienced with technology, but he found what he was looking for. He pressed the start button and got into the machine. It was then that Allen saw the machine lit up.

"HEY! SATERIASIS! STOP!" Allen called out as he tried getting Sateriasis, but it was too late, he's gone back to his past. "DAMN IT!" He slammed his fist on the machine's doors.

"Why would he do this?" Riliane asked.

"I don't know what go into him...Unless." He looked on the date on the dial and realizes what day to was with a horrified look on his face. "Oh no."

"What?"

"He went back to the day of his assassination."

"Seriously!?"

"He must've went back to stop Karchess Crim."

"Hold on a second." Banica said. "Isn't his Karchess the ancestor of Gallerian and Nemesis?"

"Oh no..."

"EEEEECK!" Margarita shrieked. "NEMESIS YOUR ARM!" Margarita pointed at her arm which was slowly disintegrating into nothingness, Nemesis began to panic in horror as she tried to stop herself from disintegrating.

"If I'm not mistaken, Sateriasis may or may not have offed Karchess to prevent his own death, thus Gallerian and Nemesis are more likely disappear from existence."

"WHAT!?" Gallerian called out in horror as his arms are disintegrating. "NO NO NO NO NOOOOOO-!" he vanished, leaving only his locket behind, containing a picture of his late daughter Michelle.

"ALLE-" Nemesis had disappeared before she could finish her sentence.

"NOOOOO!" Kayo exclaimed.

"This is bad, if Sateriasis won, then Gallerian and Nemesis will never existed, Mikulia will die in his harem instead of the brothel so Margarita will still exist."

"Is that so bad?" Margarita asked.

"Banica will pretty much live in a life of poverty instead of nobility."

"Crap." Banica said, now wearing a tattered pale red frock dress, her hair also seemed messy and her cheek bones are more prominent, indicating her supposed starvation at this point.

"Riliane will not know who Kyle Marlon is because he'll never exist.

"Who's Kyle?" Riliane asked, losing his memory of him.

"Exactly, and Kayo will probably live in the Evillious region instead of Jakoku, and will still have her black hair.

"ACK!" Kayo gasped after discovering that she's back in her old body and wearing a modern business suit that's colored redish-violet. "He's getting his butt kicked for this despicable crime." She growled.

"WE HAVE TO STOP SATI!" Margarita squeaked.

"Right, we'll set the machine to a few minutes before and stop him." Allen said while rewinding a few minutes on the machine. "Banica, I'm gonna need some muscle so you're coming with me."

**Meanwhile, in the Heavenly Yard  
**

Everything in the in the Heavenly Yard acted out as normal as can be, Sickle was in the rice fields, cutting them for his personal harvest. He began feeling a breeze rolling by, it didn't surprised the sun god so he continued to cultivate. However, he stopped when he heard thunder in the distance, the breeze also started to get stronger than it usually does. "What's going on?" He questioned himself. Just then clouds started showing up out of nowhere and are turning into a very dark red. He then heard screaming from the Champs-Élysées, a garden where good, virtuous spirits live. "Huh?!" He ran over there and found that a bunch of spirits were disappearing from the face of existence and getting attacked by lightning. "WHAT'S HAPPENING!?" He yelled in confusion and fear.

"Mr. Sickle! Mr. Sickle!" Out of nowhere, Clarith, a young Netsuma woman came running while trying to avoid the lightning. "Mr. Held just found out that Nemesis snucked in a device and Sateriasis is the cause of this chaos!"

"What device?"

"He said something about a time machine?"

"WHAT!? ARE THEY MAD!? THAT'LL RIP THE SPACE TIME CONTINUUM APART!" They ducked when a lighting bolt nearly hit them, cause Clairth to scream while both of them went falling into a crouching position and covering their ears, their hair was also standing on end due to the static.

"Sa-Sa-Sa-Sateriasis was the one who went into the past, Nemesis and her father disappeared after he did!" She said still shaking from almost being hit.

"That means one of us gods is going to have to go back to the past and undo the damages he's caused!"

"Who can though?!" Clarith asked.

"Hm hm hm, you two should figure it out by now." Said a new voice, "they" sounded harsh but sweet, "they" came from not a demon, but another god, a god wearing a maid's dress with shoulder length blond hair and blue eyes. "After all, I've been looking forward into meet those humans ever since the end times."

"What do you have in mind, Behemo?" Sickle asked, Behemo smirked at the result while holding in his hand is a small gold and green device with a red button on it.

**EC 137, a few minutes in the past**

Allen and Banica appeared in a purple hallway vast and empty.

"Where could he be?" Allen asked.

"I can assume he be in the basement with his women and my Ancestor." Banica said, recounting the existence of her great grandmother, Maylis Beelzenia.

"Alright." they walked down the hall until they found a door that leads to the parlor of the Duke's manor, Allen began feeling all over the place for a secret door, floor, wall, portraits, and bookcase. "Where is a switch when you need it?" He groaned.

"Found it!" Banica called out, taken out a book titled "Garden of Eden" and the book case opens up to which shows a fleet of stairs leading down to the basement. "Smart Duke."

"But not smart enough to know the consequences of killing off people's ancestors." Allen groaned. "Ladies first." Banica went downstairs first with Allen following behind until they reached a door to the basement, Allen looked inside and saw the duke relaxing in his chair and conversing with his women, Allen kicked the door open thus startling Venomania and his Harem, Allen walked up to him.

"Well hello Al-" Before Sateriasis could finish his sentence, Allen punched him hard in the face, causing the girls to gasp in surprise and busting the Duke's lip. "Ugh, How bloody rude, boy!"

"Rude? RUDE!? **OUR FUTURE IS CHANGING BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU EVEN KILLED OFF KARCHESS!**" Allen yelled at him in his face.

"Killed him? Don't be silly."

"Then how do you explain this?" He held out Gallerian's locket with his late daughter on it. "He and his daughter disappeared leaving only this behind!"

"No that's impossible, I knew I can't let those two disappear so I let the poor bastard live...in the dungeon, hm hm hm."

"Did he starved?" Banica asked.

"No, I gave him some food a few minutes ago, water and bread."

"Then I supposed he committed suicide via Grim the End?"

"I took away the key, I'm gonna let him live there until he's completely broken to even care about killing me anymore, let his lover visit him so she could bare his child, which will soon lead to Nemesis and Gallerian, everything will be OK."

"That's both cynical and sadistic, you're gonna be in trouble for this." Allen said.

"Well I can't change it now, my new path has been set, and I can continue my madness, hm hm hm." He snickered wickedly. Allen just about to punch him again when suddenly, they heared a loud noise coming from the basement, and a man screaming. "What is Karchess doing in there?" Sateriasis then marched off into the dungeon with Allen and Banica close behind, they went into the dungeon and saw a young woman with white hair, dressed in black coming out of the door, it was I.R. And judging by the blood covering her body, something went horribly wrong in the basement.

"NO!" Allen yelled, he pushed the woman aside to look inside the room, he was horrified and disgusted by the site he sees, he turns to the others and says quietly with a look of horror:"...He's dead."

"...What have you done...?" Venomania said quietly at first, then he yelled: "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?"

"What have I done? I was looking for that key and he told me he doesn't have it."

"I needed him alive!"

"Well too bad, his dead body can make a good scratching post for my cat body." Sateriasis was entirely enraged by what his former partner did, so much that he pounced on the witch and began attacking her, Banica tried breaking the two up, only for something red to scratch her face.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! THIS CAT'S ATTACKING MEEEEEEEEE!" Banica screamed in pain as the red cat scratched her viciously. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE GET IT OOOOFF!" Allen tried getting it off but was scratched as well.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Allen screamed in pain.

Just then a bright light appeared, freezing everyone and everything in place, the only thing, no, only one moving is a god, Behemo holding the gold and green box with a red button on top from earlier, he walked to the people in the dungeon and casually start removing the cat off of Allen's injured face. "We shall not have any of that, thank you." Behemo said calmly as he threw the red cat away, making a surprised cat sound. "Now to put everything back to where it belongs." He started pushing on the dials on the box before pressing the button on top. Then in a blink of an eye, everything started going backwards from what just occurred to back to the women's bedroom, everything's seems to be in right order. "Voila!"

"My body! It's back!" Kayo said happily twirling in her kimono, Margarita clapped in happiness.

"Hey! I'm in my dress again!" Banica said, once again on her trademark red dress. Riliane was seen in the background cuddling a plush doll resembling Kyle Marlon, and kissing it. "But what about..." Behemo covered her mouth again.

"Look." He points at the spot in the room, suddenly, glowing blue and green particles started to form a circle in that spot, the sinners watched in awe as the particles formed into two bodies, Nemesis and Gallerian have returned to their existence once again, on their knees while holding onto one another. "Welcome back you two." He greeted the two sinners.

"Huh?" Nemesis perked up.

"We're alive?" Gallerian asked. The two then looked at each other, the two realized they're holding onto someone they hate, they pushed each other away in disgust.

"Ahhh Family love." Behemo teased. "Just like me and Levia."

"So what was that device you used?" Allen asked the cross dressing god.

"That, my friend is a reset button, it resets the events back to a half hour at a time and change it before things get out of hand, I reset it back to before Sateriasis got into the machine, now the only thing I have to do now is this." Behemo took a large mallet from under his dress and proceeds to break the controls to the time machine.

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** Nemesis called out while Margarita and Kayo held her back, she continues to watch in horror as Behemo dismantles her government's work.

"There, now no one gets to go back in time." He puts the mallet away. "Now as for the Duke, punishment must be made for almost destroying the timeline."

"It's about time." Gallerian said holding up a long cane.

"What about me? I brought the machine." Nemesis said nervously.

"Hm, I may have something for you, on the other hand though you disappearing and watching me destroy your machine is punishment enough for you, sooooo." Behemo finished while dragging the Duke by his ankles.

"NononononononononononoNONONONONONONONONONO!" Sateriaiss chanted repeatedly in fear as he clawed on the ground.

"Can I join?" Kayo asked, she seemed pissed about the change earlier.

"If you want to, the more the merrier." Kayo nodded and grabbed out her eastern scissors. Soon he, Gallerian, and Kayo left to punish Sateriasis for his stupidity.

"For a cross-dresser, he sure knows how to handle people like Sati." Riliane said.

"Yeah." Allen said, he then glared at Nemesis and flicked her forehead before saying: "Nemesis, you're a stupid bitch, and for that, you're under probation for a month."

END CHAPTER

* * *

Please leave positive reviews please.

*It used to have Riliane wanting to read _"Vampiress Vanika"_ before being denied, another was Allen pouring red wine on Sateriasis's trousers after being insulted and called out Sateriasis's _"male period"_. But I had them scrapped because it takes too much time and drags on from the main plot, plus the _"period"_ thing may get my female readers angry at me because it's a _"private female matter"_.

**The dinosaur scene is based off of a headcanon I made, it was also inspired by _"Jurassic Park"_ and _"Jurassic World"_, really good films in my opinion.


	8. Father and Daughter

Hello everyone TomboyJessie13 here, here we have is another chapter that is based off of a wattpad user or Deviant's idea. This idea was by ragekillerx of Wattpad, who wanted a chapter about Nemesis and Gallerian's reaction to Ma being and HER and what are their thoughts.

This could get a little sad soon so you better bring a box of tissues, hell I even cried myself while writing it. Enjoy.

~Oh and also: Swearing and Novel Spoilers are onsite, read at your own risk.~

* * *

Chapter 7

Father and Daughter

The sky was getting dark, turning into a nice shade of gray and the keyhole shaped sun was going behind the trees, indicating that it's sundown, just then a yellow speck of light appeared in the sky and started to fly down to the flat's doorstep, the speck then formed into Lucifer with a cardboard box filled with food. The demon placed the food on the patio ground and starts ringing the doorbell, the person who answered the door was Behemo, holding a riding crop.

"Hello Luci." Behemo teased.

"It's Lucifer!" He stomped on the patio. "Look, Held wants ya back a half-hour ago."

"It's that late?" Behemo looks at the clock on the wall and saw that it was a quarter to Six in the evening. "Oh my, I didn't realized that I've been here that long."

"What are you doing in here anyways?" He looks inside.

"Oh just giving the trouble maker from earlier what for." He said wiggling his eyebrows.

_"Ahhhhh. I've finally got that out of my system." _Gallerian said coming down the stairs with a smile, he doesn't seemed to be wearing his cloak due to over heating.

_"You said it Judge." _Kayo said wiping the sweat off her forehead.

"Please don't tell Held what I did here." Behemo said to the demon with a sheepish smile on his face.

"Oooooook? Anyways I got the food the sinners wanted as a make-up from this afternoon." He picks up the box.

"Oh right, that gluttonous animal was whining about it."

_"I heard that, you drag queen!" _Banica yelled.

"I hope you did Fatso!" He yelled back.

"Is that Lucifer?" Allen said at the door.

"Yes, he brought supper."

"Thank you." Allen takes the box, he then saw Lucifer stick his hand out.

"I believe payment is an order?" Lucifer said while brushing his fore and middle finger together up and down against his thumb.

"Nemesis get the money." Nemesis went up stairs, possibly to the men's roon.

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** Gallerian yelled out but was held back by Margarita and Riliane. **"YOU GUYS ARE FASCISTS! UGLY, STUPID, RUDE, FASCISTS! FASCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISTS!"**

"Here you go." Nemesis gave the money to Lucifer after returning downstairs, Lucifer counted the money and found that she dugged 300 evs from Gallerian's safe.

"That would do, come Behemo." He flew out.

"Well everyone, I bid thee farewell, pleasure making acquaintances with you all." He left.

"You fascists bitches!" Gallerian whined after having his money spirited away.

"Ahhh shaddup, Grandpa." Riliane told off the Judge with irritation in her voice. "You have more money than what you need to do with it."

"I need it for Michelle."

"I thought it was our vessels." Margarita squeaked.

"That too."

"Greedy bastard." Nemesis sneered.

"Ok ok enough said, your all hungry and cranky so let's untie the Duke and eat to our hearts content." Allen said while bringing the box to the dining room, Gallerian and Kayo went up to untie him, Sateriasis was tide in a hogtie position while hang from the ceiling in the attic, he seemed to have received many slaps to the face and a pair of eastern scissors lodged into the right side of his head. Kayo proceeded to untie the rope from the ceiling, causing Sateriasis to fall to the floor.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh." He groaned.

"Learned your lesson yet?" Gallerian said.

"Y-yes."

"Alright." He untied the rope on the Duke's back, then tried to stand him up. "Stand up like a normal person." He did, "Come on you it's supper time."

"Oh food's here?" He asked tilting his head with half-lidded eyes.

"Yes?"

"Oh joy, oh rapture." His face looked dreamy, even his voice sounded dreamy.

**~Downstairs, Dining Room~**

Allen set out the plates on the table and started to open the box, it contained food from the Eastern Kingdom: white rice, pork, sweet and sour chicken, chow mein noodles, shrimp egg rolls, little fortune cookies, and a bottle of Jakokunese Sake, it smelled delicious.

"Ooooh that looks good." Riliane said as she brought a pitcher of water.

"I know right?" Allen said as he kept a watchful eye on Banica who was eyeing on the food Lucifer brought over. "Down woman."

"Awww." Banica pouted, soon enough the others arrived and sat at the table, Nemesis and Gallerian fought over a chair.

"HEY!" Allen slapped his hands together at them, forcing one of them to sit in another chair next to Margarita, Allen also took notice in Sateriasis's dazed expression, "What's wrong with him?"

"I think me, Gallerian, and Behemo made him into a Masochist." Kayo said.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Riliane rolled her eyes.

"What's a masochist?" Margarita asked as she passed the rice to Nemesis.

"Don't talk about that, i'm eating here." Nemesis said. "I'll tell you later though." Once she passed the food to Kayo, Nemesis started snapping her fingers at him, nothing happened, then Kayo pulled her scissors out of his head thus bringing out of the daze.

"What just happened?" Sateriasis asked, he seemed to be back to normal.

"You looked like you we're in a daze." Banica said as she got some pork on her noodles.

"Well that's new."

"I'm sitting right here about to lose my appetite." Gallerian said as he broke his chop sticks apart

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell then let's not just sit here with our tummies rumbling, everybody dig in."

"Oh don't mind if I do, Noble Prince." Banica grabs the chop sticks.

"AFTER...we say grace, I thought we can try doing that since you want to be with your loved ones in the heavenly yard and be converted, now everyone hold hands." Talk about awkward, but since they're hungry they have no choice, they took each other's hands and closed their eyes. _"Dearest Levia, we give our thanks and ask for your blessings for the meal we're about to partake in, Amen."_

"Amen."

"**NOM NOM NOM**!" Banica then processed to stuff her face in chicken and rice.

"Have some manners lady geez." Riliane said in disgust as she is about to grab a sake bottle.

"Don't drink that." Kayo said as she snatched it away. "It's rice wine, your too young for it."

"Awww."

"Sorry your majesty, but underage drinking is something I won't allow." Unaware that Gallerian sneaked the bottle, poured himself a glass, and gulped it down.

"Thank you Kayo." Allen said.

"You know Kayo, I never give my underage harem alcohol until they're eighteen." Sateriasis said.

"Disgusting, yet responsible." Margarita replied.

Gallerian took another glass, "*Gulp...gulp...gulp...Fahhhhh, It's not that bad." He said while his face becomes flushed. "What's the problem?"

"Dad! Stop! Don't drink that!" Nemesis tried taking the bottle, but he snatch it.

"Your can't have it! *hic* your only *hic* a minor!" Gallerian slurred as Banica sneakily poured some into her glass from his hand.

"I'm 19 dumb-ass, we're not in Levianta."

"How did you get drunk that fast? you only took two small glasses?" Allen exclaimed in surprise.

"He's light weighted kid, I know it and he knows it, he never goes to drink socials as a result. I don't understand why he would choose this inconvenient time to drink now?" Nemesis said, eating chow mein.

"I'm the king of Marlon, that's why. *hic*" He took another gulp.

"No you aren't." Margarita said, holding her giggles.

"Yes I am! I got blue hair! *hic* It's a royal birthright! *Hic* Show respect for the king! *Hic*"

"Come on Dummy, your laying down until you sober up." Nemesis dragged him out of his chair by the collar of his shirt.

"Eh!?" They left.

"Good idea." Allen said.

"Aww, but he was hilarious." Sateriasis sighed.

"Totally. *hic*" Banica said with a flushed face while holding the now empty sake bottle, "And Gally was right, this sake is delicious!...hurk." Just then Banica stood up..."**_BUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP!_**" Banica let out a huge burp that even cracked the empty sake bottle she was holding. "Excuse me *Hic*." She left everyone completely stunned by her loud belch.

**~Later, In the Living Room~**

Gallerian was laying on the couch next to Nemesis while wearing an ice pack on his head, he has just sobered up from the sake he consumed.

"Uuuuuugh, my head." He groaned. "I'm never drinking again."

"Serves you right, you light weight." Nemesis said while eating her rice. "Can you remember?"

"I got to the table...Sateriasis became a masochist...I started eating...I saw sake...and that's it."

She patted his head. "Close enough."

"Whatev-...Uh...Nemesis, bucket! Hurk! Now!" Nemesis put her food down, grabbed a bucket, and gave it to her Father, Gallerian ran to another room and did his business there. "BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH!"

"Yuck." She uttered.

She saw Gallerian sluggishly came back through the door saying: "Is there a problem?" Nemesis rolled her eyes as Gallerian laid back down, "Do you have a mint?"

"No, get it yourself, I'm eating." She continued eating, unaware of her father glaring, he kicked her food out of her hand, getting it all over the floor and couch. Enraged by this outcome, she tackled her father and the two started brawling again, Allen happened to have stood by the door for a bit now.

"Ugh, I swear to Levia these two are gonna make me wish I was under the guillotine right now." Allen groaned in frustration while rubbing his eyes with his fingers, as if having a headache. "How can I stop them?"

"Watch this." Riliane said, she walked in and yelled: **_"HEY! STOP THIS TOMFOOLERY OR I'LL HAVE YOU BOTH BEHEADED!"_ **In a loud deep man like voice, it scared the two silent, they sat back on the couch as quick as a flash.

"Thanks Sister."

"No problem."

"Look you two, I'm getting very annoyed by you two bickering like a pair of siblings."

"SHE/HE STARTED IT!" They pointed at each other.

"**SHUT UP!** So, you two left no choice but to use this special method."

"Oh, and what's that kid?" Gallerian snided.

_click_

"EH!?" in a blink of an eye, Allen used a pair of long handcuffs on them and cuffed Nemesis's right hand with Gallerian's left.

"Starting now, you two are gonna wear these cuffs until you two can learn to love each other like a real father and daughter should! **NOW STAY THAT WAY!**" Allen stormed off up stairs.

"It's gonna be awkward to use the restroom eh?" Riliane said, popping from behind the couch.

"Your not helping kid." Nemesis said pulling her chains.

"This is just great, I'm stuck with a fascist hussy." Gallerian said as he pulled back.

"I was eradicating hell, judicial mutt!" She pulled back.

"By blowing up the world? _Oh how heroic_." He sarcastically replied and pulled.

"I was stuck with Beelzebub who annoyed the heck outta me *hic* how do you think I feel? *hic*" Banica slurred.

"No one asked you." Nemesis sneered, Banica raspberries her.

**~Later, in the Kitchen~**

Gallerian was dragging Nemesis into the kitchen and to the freezer.

"What are you doing, this isn't the restroom!" She exclaimed

"Getting Ice Cream." He opened the Freezer, finding a container of Rocky Road. "Ooooooooooooooooooh Rocky Road~." His eyes gleamed in excitement.

"Your gonna get fat, fat ass." Nemesis smirked, "Now hurry up, I'm getting antsy."

"Screw you, I'm enjoying myself." He searched for a spoon in the draws, then searched the cabinet for a chocolate snack bar and a bag of plain potato flavored chips.

"Come oooooon." She pulled him with the ice cream, spoon, potato chips, and chocolate bar.

**~Upstairs~**

Gallerian was sitting on the floor in front of the door, dipping the chocolate bar into the ice cream from the container sitting between his crossed legs, scooping the ice cream onto it and eating it.

"**NOM** How long does it take for you to use the restroom?"

_"I'll be out in a minute!"_

"Are you on your period again?"

_"Shut up!"_

"I'm just asking **NOM**." Soon enough Nemesis opened the door, causing Gallerian to fall backwards. "OOF!"

"Heh heh heh." She walks over him and drags him.

"My Rocky Roooooooad." He pathetically groaned.

**~later, outside the Flat~**

Nemesis was taking a walk outside the flat with Gallerian getting dragged from behind, the sky is already popping stars above them despite being in a box, and the keyhole in the sky is now colored white. Nemesis was then held back.

"Hm?"

"Nemesis, we've been out for a half-hour, and my feet are getting tired." He was feeling his feet.

"I'm getting fresh air, isn't that the Elphe dream?"

"NemesiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS**!" He growled.

"Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine." They start walking back. "Stupid bastard ruining my evening walk."

"WHAT!?"

"Did I stutter?"

"Whatever."

**~In the bedroom~**

Gallerian was laying on his bed counting the money he was able to save, normally this was to make him smile but now he just wasn't in the spirit, he put his money away the safe. Nemesis who had been sitting next to him took notice.

"You haven't even finished counting your money." For once, she sounded anxious despite her father's avarice.

"I just don't feel like it now." He lied down on his bed.

"That's new, normally you keep yourself occupied through money." Gallerian then got up and began walking out of the room. "What are you doing?"

"Getting more Ice Cream." They went downstairs back into the kitchen, Gallerian was looking in the freezer again for more ice cream, this time a different flavor.

"Mint Chocolate Chip?" Nemesis Asked.

"Yes, my most favorite flavor out of all the Ice Cream flavors I tried." He then looked in the fridge and grabbed a slice of trauben fruit pie, a bottle of Banica's famous wine "Bloodgrave", then he went to the cabinet to grabbed a box of chocolate chip cookies, a box of chocolate snack bars, and a box of baked butter crackers.

"That's a little too much, Dad." She sees the wine. "Plus you can't drink, your a lightweight."

"Guess what? I don't care." He then grabbed a spoon and left to the living room. Nemesis just rolled her eyes at her father's new found gluttony, at least it's a minor.

**~Back in the Living Room~**

"Three letter word! guess what I am!" Margarita said as she starts making weird poses.

"Ummm a rat!" Kayo said.

"A dinosaur! ow." Banica exclaimed, she seemed to have suffered a hangover from the sake.

"That's eight words, it doesn't count." Sateriasis said. "A cat? is it a cat?"

"A dog!." Riliane said, Margarita pointed at the princess while touching her own nose, indicating that she won a point. "I'm good at charades." Riliane said with pride.

"My turn, Nemesis said." She got up, but she couldn't move with Gallerian sitting down eating ice cream. "Get your ass up! I can't play if you sit."

"Do not want."

"Fine." She stood there next to Gallerian. "Ok, six letter word." She does her poses.

"Are you stupid? that has six letters." Gallerian snorted, but then let out a high-pitched squeal when Nemesis kicked his "little friend" hard, falling to the ground as a result.

"Ooooooh, that's gonna hurt." Banica said.

"Now he knows how I feel." Sateriasis sassed.

"Now you ruined it Dad, I'm ou-OOF...Oh that's right, the cuffs." She watched as her dad recovers from the blow and continues eating Ice Cream.

"I had to admit the handcuffs was not a good idea, just makes it worse for the both of you." Margarita said eating a leek. "I don't see how it supposed to make you bond if you two don't want to see eye to eye."

"Maybe I'll get that little brat to talk." Sateriasis suggested.

"Nooo no you've done enough trouble for one day Sati, Now it's my turn." Riliane said standing. "Besides he's my brother, I'll get him." She marched upstairs.

"Good because Dad's being a whiny butthead doing nothing but whining, sleeping, and eating junk food non-stop for the past hour, He even can't count his money." Nemesis said while lightly kicking her father.

"Stop it." He moved away.

"That doesn't seem like the Gallerian we know." Kayo said as she stitched someone's pants.

**"HE'S DEAD THAT'S WHY!"** Gallerian yelled suddenly throwing his Ice cream at her.

"Whoa!" She dodged.

**"HE'S ****ING DEAD! HE'S BEEN BURNED TO DEATH IN HIS ****ING SLEEP!" **

"Do you kissed your mother with that mouth?" Sateriasis said in disgust over the use of a filthy curse word. "There's young women here."

"Allen's not in his room!" Riliane said.

"Great! Now the kid left us because you were being a prick, Dad!"

"Me? Your the witch who killed my wife and handicapped my daughter!"

"Would you just shut up about it!?"

"Why don't you both shut up!" Riliane yelled. "Your senseless bickering is what drove my brother off you stupid idiots!" She then grabbed the two by the ears and starts dragging them off into the closet.

"Owowowowowowowowowowow! What are you doing?" Nemesis exclaimed. "Hey!"

Riliane threw them in the closet and locked the door, "You may come out when you two learn to shut your big mouths!" She looked at the other four. "You wanna join them?" they shook their heads in fear. "Good."

**~In the Closet~**

They're sitting on the floor in the closet. "This is perfect, Dad! Allen's gone, Riliane's tormenting us, and now I'm stuck with a bastard like you!"

"Would you shut up?"

"What about you?"

Gallerian kicks her shin.

"Ow, Ass hat."

"Bitch." They stayed silent, not looking at each other.

**~Two Hours Later~**

Nemesis was clicking her heals on the floor while Gallerian was messing with the handcuffs that bonded them together, until finally Nemesis spoke.

"You've been acting weird today ever since we got back from Capriccio Academy, binge eating and drinking, oversleeping, lashing out, and you hardly count your money. Are you depressed or something?" She asked.

Gallerian hanged his head low before answering "...Yes."

"Oh?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Dad."

"Fine...*sighs* it's your mother."

"All that over her?" She said in disbelief.

"Yeah, though it was an accident meeting her which led to you existing, we usually fought physically and verbally but nevertheless she was the only friend I had...I loved her, though I had considered her as just a friend despite her pleas of wanting to settle down with her after I can get Michelle to walk again." He sounded like he was gonna laugh, but then he started to sound melancholy,"...Then I died obviously, after learning your Mother was an HER...I felt betrayed and used...the way I am now was all because of her...Now all I want is to make amends with my family after what I've done behind the scenes."

"Heh, That makes sense." She snorted, "Can't say I blame you on that part for being manipulated by a succubus because I felt the same way, now we're even."

"Eh?"

"You may not like what you'll hear if I told you, Dad."

"Just tell me, damn it!"

"Fiiiine...she and I were pretty close y'see? we could have been a great example of a Mother and Daughter relationship...until she left me...locked up in our house, going insane by Hansel and Gretel."

"...WHAT!?"

"Ah, so she hasn't told you? Wanting to keep her "favorite toy" without knowing. She had left me for dead, I became emotionally broken and irritated by the constant badgering by those stupid twins, I forgotten what smiles or tears were like...just wrath." Gallerian was completely shocked by this revelation, he had hated Nemesis for what she did to his family and killing him, he knew Ma can be a witch, and he was known to be uncaring to anyone's well being no matter the crime, age, race, and sex. Just as long as he has his money...but abandonment? That is completely uncalled for and unforgivable, especially if it leads to Nemesis going on a berserk rampage and destroying the world. Nemesis started to feel him shiver and hear him sniffle, she turned and saw that he was trying to hold back his sobs. "Come on, don't cry on me."

"I feel so used."

"You were greedy from the start."

"That's not it...*sniff* I would kill for a bar of gold...My life was perfect before she arrived...*sobs* **I WAS HAPPY WITH WHAT I GOT EVEN WHEN I HAVE THE SPOON! AND SHE WAS AN HEREDITARY EVIL RAISER!**" He screamed as tears streamed out.

"**HEY SHE USED ME TOO!**" Nemesis yelled at his face. "HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL!?...But you never cared." Gallerian covered his eyes as she silently watched him sobbing, a minute or two later, she can't help but hug him tight, something she should've done for a long time ever since they met, even if he's corrupted...she can't help but feel sorry for him every once in a while, Nemesis felt a tear rolling down her own eye. "Just to be clear, Dad: I still won't forgive you for what you made me do to Nyoze...nothing changes."

"*Sob* I know, Nemesis...I know."

_"*Sniff*" _They heard someone sniffing outside the door.

"Who's there?" Nemesis asked, the person who unlocked the door was Allen Avadonia himself. "You?"

"My apologies, I was just frustrated with you two constantly bickering that I had to take a small leave of absence, I returned because I realized the handcuffs hardly work on anyone anymore."

"*Sniffed* Then why are you crying?" Gallerian asked wiping his tears.

"You laugh if I told you Judge, so don't push it." He was rubbing his eyes.

"...You listened to us didn't you?"

"...Yeah, it's a weakness."

"Fair enough." They existed the closet and Allen began to unlock the handcuffs, after doing so Margarita gave Nemesis a huge hug to make her feel better as Sateriasis gave Gallerian a gentle pat on the back.

"Well everyone, it's been a long day, so we might as well get some sleep, hopefully we'll all feel better in the morning." Allen said while wiping his eyes.

"Good idea." Kayo said.

"I can't sleep." Margarita said.

"Sorry."

"It's fine, I'm used to it." They all headed upstairs to get ready for bed, except for Margarita who cannot sleep and stays in the living room, hopefully their first day in the box will be all but a forgotten memory.

End Chapter

* * *

How do you like the story? This may not be the best or the funniest as this fic's genre represents, but day one is over and now we're off to day two in this story. Chao!


	9. A Hybrid named Jun

Hello everyone TomboyJessie13, this idea was by JustBmPLove, I had planned on putting OC's in this fic considering I had added background characters in the Capriccio Academy chapter, so here it is!

Please don't hate me for adding OCs.

* * *

Chapter 8

A Hybrid named Jun

The sky within the box was slowly growing lighter and brighter as the black keyhole shaped sun started showing itself from behind the trees, inside the house, everyone in the house are sound asleep, with the exception of Margarita who was laying on the couch with a teal blanket draped over her to stay warm, she had being laying there for hours without sleeping, she never felt tired at all no matter how hard she tried, but she eventually got used to it for she's just an incarnation of a demon within a clockworker's doll. Margarita looked at the grandfather clock in the hallway and found that it's 5:45, realizing that Allen and the Sinners will be waking up soon.

She got off the couch and started heading for the kitchen, once there she took out a cook book entitled: "_The Book of Baked Goods_". She flipped the pages until she found a recipe that caught her eye and in quote:

"Ooooooooooh, Blueberry Muffins!" She beamed in joy, she puts on her apron and starts readying the muffins.

**~45 minutes later~**

She puts the muffins in the oven and begins to heat up the frying pans for bacon and eggs, while cooking them, she felt a strange presence lurking around, she looked around the kitchen to see what it was...there was no one in particular in the room, she turned back to her cooking and finished cooking breakfast. She made a plate for herself...however just as she's about to take her seat, she came face to face with a strange boy with black Mohawk styled hair that matches his wings, brown slit eyes behind his glasses, fangs sticking out of his mouth, and tan skin.

Margarita let out a surprised yelp as her breakfast flies in the air, to which the strange boy catches with one hand.

"Is this yours?" He asked.

"...y-yes." She stuttered.

"Here you go m'lady." He gives her the plate.

"Th-thank you." She blushes, she didn't know what to say about the situation she's in.

"W_hat's that intoxicating smell? It's __delicious._" She heard someone said, it sounded like Kayo.

"Oh Kayo! Kayo!" Margarita got up and went into the hallway to find the sinners coming down the stairs, in their nightwear.

"Good morning, Margarita-Chan."

"Kayo! There is this strange boy with black wings in the kitchen."

"What boy with wings?" Nemesis said looking inside. "There's no one there." Margarita looked as well, the kitchen was empty.

"Bu-bu-bu-but he was just there!"

"You must be having one of your hallucinations again hun, remember the Toragay Massacre?" Banica said as she came down as well."

"Uuuum." She didn't know what to say, she just saw him, or maybe Banica was right..._*Ding* _The timer went off, "Oh the muffins!" She went and started taking them out.

"You made muffins?" Riliane said while rubbing her eyes.

"Yes, so much has happened yesterday that I thought I try to get you all to a better start with something sweet."

"Great Idea Margarita." Allen said coming in. "Thinking on your toes as always." That comment made Margarita smile.

"What's for breakfast?" Sateriasis asked, he's finally wearing pants for once.

"Bacon and Eggs with Blueberry muffins!"

"I didn't sleep so well last night." Gallerian came in with messy shaggy blue hair, all groggy and cranky. "I need coffee." he starts preparing the coffee.

"Your nap was pretty long yesterday." Banica said.

"But not as long as his bed head." Nemesis joked.

"Go jump in a ditch, Demon, I'm too tired to deal with you."

"Whatever." She eats her eggs.

"Where is the grounded coffee?"

"In the cabinet to your left." Riliane said, yawning, Gallerian went to the said cabinet but just as he did...

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Someone fell from the cabinet onto the judge, black feathers scattered everywhere.

"OH OH OH! THAT'S THE BOY FROM EARLIER!" Margarita exclaimed while pointing at the strange winged boy. "THAT'S THE BOY FROM EARLIER!"

"Who are you!?" Allen said the the strange boy.

"Oh how rude of me, Irregular." He flew next to Margarita, "I'm one of the surviving Kin of the Heavenly Yard, I also happen to be an emperor of one of the eastern countries Providences."

"Which one?"

"I can't say but I'll give you a hint: it's known for having the great wall of what?"

"Enough." Sateriasis interrupted, "How did you get in first of all?"

"I came in through the door like everyone else."

"That's not what I have in mind."

"What answer do you want then?"

"Ugh! Forget it!" He starts rubbing his eyes in irritation. "I just woke up."

"Hey hey don't get mad, I won't be a bother, I'm just finding a place to stay for a few days or so."

Allen cleared his throat. "Well the thing is Mr..."

"Oh yeah I forgot, The name's Jun." He said as he flew upside down.

"Jun, right, well Jun, this box is highly classified, except to demons, and gods."

"I'm half-demon, half-Angel, and half-human."

"I mean demons we've KNOWN...for a very long time, plus we don't have any beds for you to sleep in."

"I can use the Attic if you guys got that."

"Well we do bu-" but Allen was cut off.

"OOOOH goodie goodie goodie!" he flies off into the attic, there was an awkward silence among themselves, Riliane was able to break it by asking: "...What the heck just happened?"

"Owwwwww, I think he busted my back." Gallerian groaned, Nemesis stood up from her seat, stepped on his back and pulled on his arms, "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-!" His back cracks, "Oh! Thank you."

"No problem buttface."

**~After Breakfast, in the Attic~**

Jun was redecorating the Attic in incredible speed, putting the boxes aside while used the fabrics Kayo uses to make blankets, curtains, and sheets out of them, Allen just stood there in awe as the half-demon turns the attic into a bedroom.

"Um, Jun, I have to ask, is there any particular reason why you choose to come here?" Allen asked.

"Because, I wanted to meet you guys."

"Meet us?"

"Yeah! I heard many things about you seven, I want to see if you guys are the real deal!" He said with a smile as he floated down to his bed. "Now let's see, your Allen Avadonia right? the one they call: "The Servant of Evil?"

"Yes, though I'm not evil."

"Your sister is the _Prideful_ one, Princess Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche."

"That's me!" Riliane said in pride.

"The one in red is _Gluttony_, The Gourmet Noble Banica Conchita."

"You got that right." Banica said while eating a muffin.

"The _Envious_ one is a Tailor named Sudou Kayo." He pointed at her, she only nodded. "Duke Sateriasis Venomania is _Lust_, no?"

"You be correct boy."

"That man is _Greed_, Judge Gallerian Marlon."

"Yes." Gallerian Sneered with a smirk.

Jun then took Margarita by her hand. "This lovely lady here is the one representing _Sloth_, Marchioness Margarita Blankenheim." Margarita blushed as a result of that comment. "And the last one, _Wrath_...is Nemesis Sudou, your the green headed devil who blew up the ground world." Gallerian started cackling at the response before Nemesis threatened to punch him.

"Nemesis! Nemesis! relax!" Allen said to the angered woman before they left. "That's good that you know who we are Jun, but that doesn't excuse you living here, it's private property." Just then Jun flew to the boy's spot.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" He was making puppy eyes.

"No, now beat it!" Nemesis sneered.

"Nemesis! Don't be rude!"

"What? he's just going be an annoyance." The words coming out of Nemesis's mouth hits the half-demon, he flew to the corner of the room in a depressed matter, and sits on the floor.

"Now you done it, you bitch." Allen scolded Nemesis before going to where Jun is. "I'm sorry Jun, she didn't really mean it."

"Oh she means it alright."

"Oh no no that's not true!"

"Don't try to butter me up, Servant of Evil."

"I'm not! Look, to make you feel better: you can stay with us for one day to learn more about us and that's it." The announcement caused the half-demon to beam up.

"Reaaaaaaaaally?"

"Yes." Jun then hugs Allen. "Ack!"

"Ooooooooooh thank you thank you thank you AHHHHH!"

"Y-your ch-choking me!" Allen choked.

"Sorry." He lets go.

"That's nice..._Yaaaawn_." Gallerian yawns. "But I'm a little too tired to deal with it, I'm gonna lay down for a few more minutes." He left the attic to do so.

"Alright but no afternoon naps after that!" Allen responds.

**~Outside the house~**

Riliane, now dressed in her trademark Yellow and Orange dress dragged out a giant net to the lawn and began setting it up, She then ran to a small basket with sports equipment and grabbed out four rackets and a birdie.

"BADMINTON PEASANTS!"

"Don't yell, and don't call us peasants, I'm a Duke." Sateriasis said, walking out wearing his suit.

"Is Badminton a dish?" Banica asked.

"NO! It's a sport that originated in Marlon." Riliane started. "It requires two or four players to play, the thing is that you can't leave the arena during game-play and you can't hit the net, the only way to gain a point is to hit this "Birdie" here to the ground but it has to hit the opposing team's side not yours, the team that gets 21 points first before the other team will be labeled the winner of the game."

"You played it before?" Kayo asked while tailoring the table cloth.

"Yes, with Kyle-Sama whenever he visits the Palace, he brought the game to Lucifenia and it became popular among the nobles and later the peasantry." She took one racket and a Birdie. "Me and Allen sometimes play it together, despite what my ministers say about servants playing with nobles so HA!"

"Hm hm hm, I see many people in the Hellish Yard playing it before me, so I know what goes." Sateriasis chuckled in pride.

"One on one, duke?"

"You bet your oranges, woman."

"WAIT! It should be a double!" A new voice called, it was the Hybrid, Jun.

"You?" Riliane asked.

"Yes, I want to play as well."

"If that we're the case, then Saterisis will need a partner, two on one simply won't do."

"I'll do it." Nemesis said, "But if you so much as touch me inappropriately in the arena i'll cut your "friend" off and feed it to Banica, Sateriasis!" She grabs a racket.

"U-u-u-uderstandible." Sateriasis stuttered.

"Let the games begin!" Riliane proclaimed as she took the first swing.

"HA!" Sateriasis hit the birdie.

"You must be joking." Riliane mocks as she hits it back but this time to Nemesis.

"Look out!" Nemesis hits it to Jun.

"HYAA!" Jun hits to the otherside, it hits the ground.

"POINT ONE FOR RILIANE'S TEAM!" Margarita called out, Riliane gave a smug look to the Duke, Sateriasis glared at the girl.

"Round two, pervert! Get your head in the game!" Nemesis said, Jun did his first hit, they hit each other back and fourth, during that time Kayo looked at Margarita, seeing that she's watching the hybrid.

"Interested in Jun?" Kayo asked.

"He's entertaining yes."

"You have a crush?" Banica asked.

"EH!?" Margarita blushed.

"Hehehehehehehehe! I was only kidding!" Banica giggled, receiving a Raspberry from the Doll.

"Don't tease!" Allen said, coming out with the lemonade. "Besides they just met."

"There's a thing called love at first sight you hypocrite."

"Huh!?"

"There's this Micheala girl I heard of?"

"Sh-shut up!" Allen blushes.

"HEADS UP!" Jun called out as the birdie flew at them, Banica caught the birdie with her mouth and ate it.

"YOU BITCH! THAT WAS OUR BIRDIE!" Nemesis screamed.

"Nemesis! Nemesis! Calm down." Kayo said, she found one right next to her. "See look, you got a new one!" She threw it to her.

"Thank you."

"We got a point, Princess." Sateriasis mocked. "Lets see you try topping it."

"Maybe I will Playboy." Riliane snide, Nemesis did her pitch.

"HAAAAAAAAAAH." Allen puffed tiredly.

"Tired?" Kayo asked.

"Yeah, of this nonsense."

Later enough, the three players are now exhausted, save for Jun who is still active.

"What's the final score?" Jun asked, he summoned a chocolate bar and ate it.

"Uuuuuuuhh, how did you-" Allen asked before being cut off.

"What, this chocolate bar?"

"Yes, how did you summon it?"

"Magic...want one?"

"No thanks."

"...Anyways what's the final score? Nom."

"Your team 21 points!" Margarita said.

"YES!" Riliane cheered, she shook her behind at the losing team. "In your face, Duke!"

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr." Sateriasis growled, he was on the ground, now covered in dirt.

"Riliane! Don't antagonized him! No matter how pompous he is!" Allen called.

"I outta kick your ass boy, but I'm too tired and filthy to deal with you." Sateriasis got up and dusted the dirt off his pants, "I'll be taking a warm shower, stay in touch peasants."

"PEASANT!?" Riliane gawked irritably. "I'M NO PEASANT, YOU PERVERTED STREET RAT!" Sateriasis smirks as he walks away.

"Forget it Riliane, he's only getting a rise out of you."

"Ugh, I think I busted an ankle." Nemesis said as she rubbed her right ankle.

"That's why people should't run in high heels."

"Don't worry, I know a way to heel it." Jun said, "Bring her inside it's getting hot."

**~Inside~**

Jun grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and began shaking it, he walked over to Nemesis and began pouring some water on her ankle, his hand glowed and started brushing his fingers on her ankle. "Try standing up." Said the hybrid, Nemesis stood from her chair and no pain was shooting up.

"I'm ankle's better!" She exclaimed.

"I normally use that for emergencies but this I'll let that slide."

"Hey! It's my toys!" Riliane said as she dragged her gold encrusted chest.

"Well yeah, I brought it over during last night's "debacle" so I thought why not." Allen said shrugging.

"What "debacle"?" Jun asked.

"It's a long story." Kayo said.

"Hm, speaking of history, I got something to show you guys, but we're gonna wait until Sateriasis is out and Gallerian is awake."

"Awwwwww." Riliane pouted.

"Here, play with this doll." Allen said throwing a doll to her.

**~A half-hour later, in the hallway~**

Sateriasis came out of the bathroom, drying his luscious purple hair with a towel as he walked to the bedroom wearing nothing but another towel, he saw Gallerian putting on his suit and Judge's cloak, he seemed to have gotten extra minutes of sleep.

"Oh your awake finally, sleeping beauty!" Sateriasis joked as he finds his clothes in the drawers. "HAAAAH, I needed this, Riliane is working on my nerves during badminton."

"Heh, I know, I can hear you two in my sleep."

"My apologizes, though I find it quite odd, Judge."

"What's odd?" Gallerian asked as he begins to brush his messy hair smooth with a brush.

"We have a Human/Demon/Angel hybrid living with us, I find the boy slightly odd."

"So? You have a "horse" in your Harem."

"That dumb rumor was only used to demonize me and you know it!" he exclaimed in irritation, he seemed to be disgusted by the rumor spoken by many people of modern day standards.

"Pfft, right, though your right about this Jun person, he wants to learn about us but he looked like he had more of a motive in mind than he let on."

"Indeed, though the Five hundred year-old virgin said he's only staying for one day so that won't be trouble some." He buttons his lavender colored vest before tying his white neck tie.

"Is that right? A whole day with a hybrid?"

"Afraid so, your honor." He puts on his Purple coat.

"That's just lovely." He snorted as he gave the brush to Sateriasis.

"I just hope he doesn't eat me alive." The duke laughed as he brushed his hair.

"Oh but I don't do that." They froze when they heard another voice in the room, It was Jun himself, he seemed to be smiling innocently until he got close to the two full grown men. "Besides, I was planning on doing something else with one of you two...maybe both of you."

"Oh? And what's that?" Sateriasis asked, trying to keep calm.

"Nothing special, just something that your best at, Duke." He finished with a cheeky grin, finally understanding what he wants.

**~In the living room~**

Riliane was playing with the toys she had owned from her time as Ruler.

"These toys look well crafted, Riliane." Kayo said while holding a doll wearing a Rococo era dress.

"Well I get bored with them once I got my hands on them." Riliane snorted.

"You're so spoiled, lady." Banica said.

"You're spoiled."

"Yes! With dishes I found and brought back to Beelzenia during the famine, I saved my own country."

"Yeah before you turn into a raging cannibalistic necromancer."

"I can eat both your hands off any second now, Princess."

"Shut up you guys!" Nemesis yelled. "I can't read properly with you two bickering." she groaned as she's holding a book, it was entitled: _"The Duke and the Four Women"_ By: Yukina Freezis.

"Then take it to the other room woman." Riliane said. Only to receive a raspberry from Nemesis.

"Come on you two!" Kayo said as she tailors a kimono. "Don't fight."

**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! _**

The girls became startled by the sudden screams, by the sound of it, they sounded like two full-grown men, they saw them running down the stairs and hid behind Nemesis.

"What the hell happened?" Allen asked, just then Jun came down, he was shirtless and holding a katana and aiming it at Nemesis near her heart.

"EEP!"

"That demon was gonna make us his bitches like Sateriasis!" Gallerian squirmed in fear.

"No I wasn't, I was gonna hit you with a sword like Sateriasis because he had the Venom Sword."

"Oh?" Sateriasis perked up. "Soooo...your not gonna put is in your harem?"

"No, just punish you two...But the harem part sounds exciting." He began undoing his belt and the men cowered more.

"NO! NO NO NO!" Allen exclaimed as he stepped in front of the Hybrid. "Not in front of the women, Jun!"

"Awwwwwww." Banica sighed as she put down Margarita's camera.

"Aww come on I was just getting started."

"Sorry, but that's just inappropriate, especially since we have a young girl here." He points at Riliane. "And that pervert's mostly straight."

"Go to hell, boy." Sateriasis sneered.

"Anyways whatever they said to you I'm sure I can make them Apologize."

"It's fine, besides I came to them before I overheard them to show you all something that you guys might like!"

"Like what?"

"Your gonna find out right now." Jun took a few steps back and spread his wings, he held out his hands as they began to glow. He starts spinning around at high speed as a white light begins to consume him, the Sinners shielded their eyes as the light turned brighter and brighter until the entire room is consumed.

End Chapter

* * *

It was gonna be longer but I thought it took too much description and info dump in one sitting so I thought I make a two part story out of it, the next one is still in the works.

If you don't like it then that's fine but please don't be rude to me and the OC's creator, the last thing I want is hate comments.


	10. City of Kins: Yingmu

Hello everyone TomboyJessie13 here, this my peeps is the LONGEST CHAPTER I've ever written, part 2 of the Jun saga but I hope you enjoyed it, after weeks of suffering Distractions, depression, and Art Program, it is finally done. If you don't like it I understand but please don't be rude or hateful about it.

* * *

Chapter 9

City of Kins: Yingmu

Soon the light began to tone down, Allen opened his eyes and saw a new surrounding, the sky was blue with clouds up above him, and he's standing on a stoned path that seemed sloped.

"Where are we?"

"I recognized this place anywhere!" Nemesis said in surprised, "We're standing on _"Watchman's Great Wall"_! One of the most famous landmarks of Bolganio's Akuna region." She smiled in glee.

"Your absolutely right!" Margarita exclaimed. "...but, wasn't the wall supposed to be red? Why is it a grayish tan?"

"Oh this is the same wall, just differently." Jun said, finally showing up.

"What do you mean by that, Jun?" Allen asked.

"What I mean is we're in an alternate universe, just like with Lucifer and his Capriccio Academy."

"And what universe is this?" Gallerian asked, brushing the dust off his coat.

"This universe is basically the same as the one you lived in, same cultures, languages, clothing, etc, etc, the only differences is that this place doesn't rely on magic or demons, the people have natural hair and eye colors so no blue hair or red eyes except when you dye one's hair or wear wigs or contacts, the countries's names and shapes are different and so are the cities and political leaders." Allen and the sinners are left dumbfounded and confused, tilting their heads to the side. "Here's something that you maybe able to come to terms with." He pulled out to pictures of what appears to be countries and their respective flags. Banica was the one to point out:

"Hey that's Elphegort and that's..._"Geeeer...maaaaaaa...nnnny"_..."Germany"...what country is that?"

"It's this universe's Elphegort, only the country's populace is not green headed."

"Oooooooooooooooooooooooooh." Now they understand.

"As for the wall, this place is known as _"The Great Wall of China"_...I happened to be the descendant of it's creator."

"Is China a person's name?" Sateriasis Asked.

"No, it's the country's name, and judging by the scenery, the location we're on is _"Yanmen Pass"_, which will help us get off the wall."

"Why sent us to the wall?" Riliane asked.

"It's a short cut to the place that I colonized: _"Yingmu"_!"

"Yingmu?" Allen asked.

"Yes, follow me." Jun walks down the path until he reached down the stairs until he's nearby the gate to a long pile of grass, he opened a path in the woods kilometers from where he's standing. "Come on you guys!" They're a bit skeptical of this Yingmu place, Margarita ran to where Jun is and began running with him hand in hand.

"Margarita! w-wait!" Allen called out as he followed her down the path. "You don't know what Yingmu is!"

"Come on, we better go before my brother hurts himself." Riliane proclaimed, the sinners began chasing after the three people down the wall's stairs to the the gate then in a a small grassy path where Jun, Margarita, and Allen are roaming on.

"UGH! My pants are getting soaked." Sateriasis groaned.

"Shut up about yourself, Duke." Gallerian snapped.

"You obviously needed a nap." Nemesis sneered.

"Knock it off you three, we're gonna lose them if we don't hurry up!" Banica said while running in the grassy field, holding up her dress.

"I had to run in my feet only!" Kayo said holding her foot wear in both her hands, they start running into the opening in the woods until they're in a vast green forest, there lays a long bricked path that leads to a red gate with green and gold decorations on top, they began walking on a brick path that led to that said gate, on the other side of the gates is a long red bridge Allen's currently running on that crosses over a river that leads to a brownish red wall with another gate on it, the sign on top reads "萤幕", which possibly means "Yingmu".

"Come on!" Jun called out on the other side of the bridge, they did as what the Hybrid said, once they crossed over the large bridge, Jun began to walk to the guards in front of the gate, he said something in what seems to be one of the languages spoken by the people of one of the nations in the Akuna region. The guards nodded and stepped aside. They opened the gates to which shows a area with red lanterns above and relativity large streets going in three different directions. One street ahead of them is a line of shops and houses with white walls and black roofs, ahead of that is a red bridge over a river and that the bridge leads to a slopped mountain with another set of buildings and a palace colored red, green, and gold...that could be the next district. The second street to the left is a small port that allows people to get around the city via boat and river. And the third to the right is another sloped hill that is covered in stairs, led by a line of red lanterns, leading all the way to a forest of bamboo. The green trees surrounding the place as far as the eye could see, Allen and the sinners are in complete awe by the new surroundings.

"Sweet mother of Held." Nemesis squeaked in awe.

"This place is gorgeous." Kayo said next.

"Thank you." Jun said with a smile as he stepped forward then faced the sinners, "Welcome to my colony: Yingmu!"

"Wow...this...this is...MARVELOUS!" Allen beamed up, his eyes are sparkling in delight. "This city is extraordinary! How is all of this made!?"

"I'll explain once we get to my palace."

"Your palace?" Sateriasis asked as he was checking the decorations.

"Why don't you remember? I'm the emperor of this providence."

"Oh."

"Now come, we have so little to do and so much time...wait, scratch that...reverse it." He spread his black wings and began floating to the bridge ahead of them, as the sinners followed them, they came across people in traditional to western clothing that looked like that could be worn be people of the EC 600's era, some gave friendly greetings, others gave weird stares, and they come in different colors of hair; mainly raven, brunette, blonde, and greenette. Sateriasis caught glimpse of some of the women there and tried getting to them, only for Kayo to drag him by the ponytail.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow."

They climbed over the bridge that leads to a long stair case up to the next district, it took them eight minutes to climb up to the district, the ones who are now tired are Gallerian, Nemesis, Margarita, Riliane, and Sateriasis.

"Oh you guys are lazy." Jun teased.

"These stairs are too looooooooooooong!" Riliane panted in exhaustion."

"Alright we'll wait for a few minutes." They rested by the buildings. Kayo looked around and said:

"These people look extravagant up here."

"Oh this is the Aristocratic Quarters, it's where the royalty, the nobility, and the gentry live, for that they deserve a proper view of the city and the great wall from here."

"I happen to be a Duke." Sateriasis said resting his legs.

"That's nice."

"Ok, I feel a little better." Nemesis said trying to stand up, they then continued on to the Palace in the Aristocratic quarters until they reached the entrance of it, they were greeted by a lady-in-waiting, Sateriasis tried flirting with her but was smacked in the head by Riliane and dragged him by the ponytail again. they climbed up a few more stairs until they're at a giant red door. "Behold, the throne room." They looked inside, it was a very glorious site to see, the was are red and decorated in paintings and encrusted in gold and jades.

"This room can make someone feel like a king." Gallerian said, drooling at the site and hands becoming clammy.

"But of course." He flew to the thrown from across the room and sat on his seat there. "So Servant of Evil, what was that question from earlier?"

"Oh right, how did all of this happen"

"It's simple, I was born from demon descent from my mother's side while my father was a ang-"

"No I mean the city."

"Oh right: _A thousand years after the wall was built, I was born and began living a life on my own, transporting from one dimension to another until I came across your world during it's second period, once that world ended, there we're 102 kins plus 4 gods surviving, however, the 30 kins weren't willing to go with your boss "Sickle" because they believe they can never reached the third period, so I decided to take them with me while "Sickle" kept the other 72 kins, I took them back to this dimension and we all pulled together to construct Yingmu, but it is out of view to avoid ridicule, nation wide panic, and the many wars that occurred in this country_...so you see Allen, this city is a sanctuary for kins and demons alike, these people here are the descendants of the 30 kin I rescued, most of them are 12th generation."

"Wow." Allen said in bewilderment.

"Interesting story." Riliane said.

"This city and the palace are enormous, you mind if I take a look around this city?" Sateriasis asked while looking at the balcony.

"But of course, I brought you guys here to enjoy yourselves!" Jun replied with pride. "Wait, you guys are gonna need maps to get around, it is a big city and they're rivers to get to places." He summoned eight maps and gave them one each.

"Um Jun, if it's all the same to you, I think I'll stay behind in the palace, see what inside this place." Gallerian said clearing his throat, Nemesis gave a confusing glare at him.

"Suit yourself." Jun replied, seeing Gallerian started smiling in glee and paced into another room by Jun's throne, "...I think I should send someone to look after that guy."

"I will, I know the Greedy Bastard best." Nemesis spoke up. "Besides I like to see what's in this palace anyways."

"Good idea." He concurred, Nemesis then followed her Dad down the same path he took.

"I wanna see if there are food down there in the city." Banica said as she ran to the exit.

"Maybe the're some women that needs chatting." Sateriasis follows the same suit.

"Don't do anything stupid, Sateriasis!" Allen called out as he followed him.

"I'm gonna have an encounter with the Nobility." Riliane said, straightening her dress.

"I thought I saw a clothing shop near by the river, I want to see it for myself." Kayo left, leaving only Margarita and Jun behind in the throne room.

"I'm by myself." She squeaked.

"Hehehe, Don't worry your pretty head, Margarita." He chuckled. "I got something to show you."

"Oh?"

**~Meanwhile with Gallerian and Nemesis~**

Gallerian was walking through the long red hallways, every where he looked he can see art and gold in it's purest form all around him. _"That "room" is gonna be somewhere around here, every palace has one."_ He thought to himself completely unaware of Nemesis following him from behind. Soon, he stopped when he saw something that caught his eye, a large door with a key hole that was glowing gold from the Inside, he walked over there and peaked inside the hole, he let out a surprised gasp when he saw what's inside. "THERE IT IS!" He then proceed to open the door, the room was filled with gold bars, gold coins, gold necklaces, gold bracelets, gems, stones, and jewels, everything in that one room: "the Royal Treasury". Gallerian's eyes began to gleam in fiendish greed as he began drooling, he ran inside the room and began stuffing gold and jewels into his pockets.

Nemesis came out of her hiding spot and saw her father's avaricious descent into madness being performed before yelling: "HEY!" Gallerian turned to face is hell spawn.

"Gold...GOLD!..HEH HEH HEH! IT'S EVERYWHERE! HA HA HA!" He laughed manically, he was completely mad with Greed as he fell back and began making a snow angel out of gold.

"So this is how low you can get? stealing gold from foreign royalty!? I expected this type of behavior back in Levianta but this?...this is the most shameless display of Avarice I ever seen!" Nemesis barked at him, he was not listening to her as he puts on golden rings on his fingers, she began stomping towards him in puffed up irritation.

"Damn it, Dad, stop it!" she slapped the gold out of his hand. "This is exactly why you were killed, you greedy pig!"

"This is enough to cure Michelle's legs!" He puts on a golden crown.

"First off: It's foreign currency, it's worthless in our world. Secondly: Michelle's been dead for twenty-freaking-years!" He continued ignoring her, she began strangling him by the neck. "STOP STEALING THE GOLD YOU ANIMAL!" Just then they heard a low growl, they froze in place.

"Did you hear that?" Gallerian whispered, they saw some gold shifting to the right.

"...Y-yes." Nemesis squeaked in fear as they saw more gold shifting to the left, the floor began rumbling under their feet. "Wh-wh-what di-did y-you d-do!?" Nemesis stuttered as the ground shakes from left to right.

"I-I d-don't kn-know!" Just the a mountain of gold started rising in front of them, emerging from the gold and jewels was a large dark green snout with long green whiskers, two large brown horns sticking out of the top of the head, growling through it's large white teeth, and a pair of bloody red eyes.

"Is that what I think it is!?" Gallerian squeaked in a high pitched voice, the creature lets out a loud roar at them.

**RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWG!**

"DRAGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!" They both screamed in unison as they ran out of the room, the dragon began chasing them.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT, YOU AND YOUR STUPID YELLING!" Gallerian yelled at her.

"MY FAULT!? YOUR THE GREEDY BASTARD THAT WAS STEALING IT'S GOLD!" She yelled back, trying to avoid the snapping jaws of the Green Dragon.

**~Meanwhile with Kayo and Banica~**

Kayo and Banica are on a boat, streaming through the rivers of town in hopes to find something they want, Kayo hoping to make it to that clothing store she spotted and Banica a string of eaterys. "Mmmmmm, that smell is getting stronger Kayo, can you smell it?" Banica said with anticipation.

Kayo sniffed the air. "Mmmm you're right, it's smells delicious."

"I knew you come to my side."

"Well maybe a small bite, there is this one clothing store around here and I must get to it!"

"Alright." They finally made it to where Banica wanted to go to, they thanked the man who owns the boat and began walking to their destination.

"So many shops and food places but not one that your looking for, Duchess."

"I prefer to be called "Duke" Kayo, It's more fitting for me than Duchess, and please don't be formal." They kept walking down the streets filled with busy people until they reached a stoned staircase. "HAAA! THERE IT IS!" Banica said as she ran to an open stand, She looked at different dishes being served, some of them aren't even from the country they're standing in so Yingmu must made a small trade with another country.

"So many to choose from I must say."

Banica looked inside to see some management, she then saw a sign next to the food that reads: _"Manager out for the day, please take one glaze Cornish hen as a token of our apologies, - The manager's son, Mei-Shang"_

"You can read this language, Banica?"

"Yes, I was with this one lady possessing my descendant Germaine, we traveled through the Akuna region to Jakoku centuries before you were born...what? I maybe in a glass but I can still take language lessons." Banica took one Cornish hen and took a bite out of it. "MMMM! OH GOD IT'S DELICIOUS!" Banica and her mouth are practically in bliss. "You gotta try it woman!"

"O-ok." Kayo took one of the hens and took a small nibble. "Mmmm! Your right it is delicious! and the meat is so tender."

"Nom nom nom."

"I'll take this hen to go, I got a clothing store to get to, you try to stay out of trouble Banica." She took a small box to go and went on her way.

"Ok!" Banica said she grabbed a pair of chop sticks and began to stuff her face with the delicious delicacies that was in front of her, despite what the sign said. Kayo walked up the stairs until she reached her desired location; the clothing store.

"There it is!" She ran up to it, business seems to be booming there, Kayo squeezed past the crowd and walked inside the place. "Ooooh." She was amazed by the patterns hanging on the walls, no two set of fabrics are alike. "These are gorgeous." She said as she rubs a piece of fabric between her hands, such beautiful silks makes the Tailor's heart jump with joy and excitement, even when she's outwardly calm looking, but her thoughts were disturbed but an argument between a shopper and the store's owner.

"Ah! This dress has a hole in it! You told me it was brand new." A middle-aged woman said wearing a lavender cheongsam , scorning an older man.

"I'm dreadfully sorry, I-I don't know how it got there!"

"I've waited weeks for this dress and this is the result?! Your a pathetic excuse of a clothes designer!"

"Excuse me, Maybe I can fix it?" Kayo said, intervening.

"Young lady, this is none of your-" The old man was talking before being cut off be the middle-aged woman.

"Well what are you waiting for? Fix it, I want to see what you can do."

"Right." Kayo took out her eastern pair of scissors from her green obi and grabbed a nearby needle and thread and began patching the hole in a decent speed, snipping and cutting the thread on the dress.

"Oh!" The old man was amazed by Kayo's skill in tailoring and snipping.

"Done."

"The dress is fixed!" The middle aged woman exclaimed with a smile. "Almost as if the hole was never there!"

"My god woman, how did you do it!?"

"It's a talent of mine, I was taught by my mother to tailor."

"What's your name?"

"Kayo, Sudou Kayo of Enbizaka...EH!?" She was then grabbed by the forearms by the old man.

"OH KAYO, I MUST HAVE YOU AS MY TAILOR!"

"HUH!? B-B-BUT S-SIR I-"

_"OH MY GOD!" _Someone outside the store yelled out, everyone including Kayo walked out and saw that a food stand was in complete shambles with smoke and grease coming out, as Kayo remembers correctly that is the same stand that Banica was eating at. Out of the rubble was the said epicurean covered in food, grease, and twigs.

"This is the best damn food ever!" Banica said as she was eating a piece of lumber covered in sauce.

"YOU MONSTER! YOU DESTROYED MY FATHER'S STAND!" A young man yelled angrily at her, that could be Mei-Shang from the sign.

"Your father's food is amazing though!"

"GET OUT! GET OUT!" The man grabbed a piece of lumber and began to chase her, causing Kayo to face palm.

"Why must I be distantly be related to her?"

"You know her?" The Middle-aged woman asked.

"Sssssssort of..."

"...Soooooooooo will you still be my tailor." The old man begged again to Kayo.

"NO! My heart belongs to no one but my husband, your too old for me!"

"What? No I mean be my tailor for my business."

"Oh, That's still a no."

"Aww." The man slouched.

**~Meanwhile with Riliane~**

Riliane was walking through the streets of the aristocratic district, impressed by the rich structure and architecture of the area surrounding her, In a way it kinda made her feel like she's at home but with a different culture, she walked into a narrow alleyway covered in vines until she reached the other side that seemed to be swarming with children, both rich and poor, some passed her as she walked by towards the garden's gate, there was a square shaped arena like area and a medium sized wall which over looks more buildings and houses, just then she saw two boys around her age in the arena playing with a bouncy ball, they seemed to be playing volley ball of sorts, they stopped once they saw Riliane by the gates.

"Your outfit looks different...you must those strangers our emperor brought in." One of the boys pointed out, he appeared to be an Elphe boy wearing a white dress shirt and navy blue shorts.

"Of course I am one of them boy." Riliane concurred as she walked into the arena.

"What's your name?" another asked, he's a brunette with a dark green changshan.

"I am called _"Princess Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche of the Yellow Kingdom of Lucifenia"_."

"That's a mouthful, you got a nickname?" The Elphe boy asked.

"I'm sometimes called Rin...and you two?"

"I'm Ling." The Elphe boy explained. "And this is my friend; Boh."

"Say Rin, wanna play?" Boh asked.

"And what game is this?"

"Volley ball, but we can play something else."

"Mmmmm, Of course." They moved back a couple of centimeters away from one another, Boh did his first kick to Ling who kicks it to Riliane, Riliane uses her head to bounce the ball to Boh.

"Your good Rin." Ling said.

"Thank you, I've have a thing for games and sportsmanship."

They continued with their game until Boh accidentally hit the ball over the wall.

"Oops." Boh exclaimed, they go over to the other side and found that it landed on someone's lawn, they seemed to be having a lot of older folks over there.

"Oh, Aristocrats!" Riliane beamed up.

"Yeah, my neighbor must be having a garden party." Ling said.

"Should we ask for the ball back?"

"Oh but I don't wanna be rude."

"Really? Let's see what happens when I walk in and they see the Emperor's guest?" Riliane comes out of her hiding spot and walks into the party, however the people didn't seemed to pay attention to the young Lucifenian, considering that she's blond like some of the folks in the party then that would come as no surprise to why she's ignored. "Hmph! Talk about rude...Oh the ball!" She sees the ball and runs to it, sadly a servant accidently knocks it to under the table, "Crap!" She runs over to the table which seems to occupied by an older first class couple and goes under it, while reaching for the ball she accidently brushed her arm the woman's leg.

"Ah! Oh honey, not in public~." She said in a flirtatious tone to her lover, she appears blond while wearing a red slit dress.

"What did I do?" The man asked, he's a dark blond wearing a black suit, the woman realizing that it wasn't her lover's doing, she looked under the table saw Riliane under the table holding the ball.

"Helloooooo." Riliane said, trying to look innocent.

"AH! GET AWAY YOU FILTHY BRAT!" She started kicking out, driving Riliane out.

"BRAT!? Well I never! Hmph!" She puffed, she walks away with the ball while keeping her nose in the air in a snooty fashion, "Oi! Ling and Boh! I got the ball!" She throws the ball at them, Boh catches it.

"Thanks!" Boh said.

"Wanna play some more?" Ling asked.

"No thanks, I feel like trash having to deal with these two people."

"Alright, It's great meeting you."

"I feel the same way." As soon as they went away, she went to a nearby snack table, poured herself some punch and started looking for something to nibble on, "Now to fine some more decent aristocrats to socialize." She said as she grabbed a tiny sandwich, it was smoked salmon with cream cheese.

**~Meanwhile with Sateriasis~**

Sateriasis was strolling through the buildings of the Aristocratic district, taking a deep breath in complete relief due to finally losing track of Allen, the servant to him was a nothing but a burden to him when it comes to socializing with women. But now the perverted duke is alone, she sees a group of women standing by a large building, Sateriasis smirked deviously upon seeing them, allowing his instincts to take over, he walks towards them.

"Well hello darlings, what a lovely morning we're having." He said smoothly, earning a bunch of giggles from the women in front of him.

"My aren't you a charmer sir." The first woman said.

"But of course, but not as charming as you dear." He winks, causing the woman to swoon in ecstasy and fall down.

"He's mine." The second woman said as she grabbed his arm.

"Oh but we only just met my dear." He brushes her chin with his fingers. "I will make exceptions however." She giggled.

"Please talk sweet nothings to me." The third woman said.

"Of course my darling." He whispers into her ear, "A beautiful desert bloom can never compare it's beauty with you, in fact your more of a beautiful red rose than a bloom."

"Ohhh, your voice is so gorgeous." She gasped in lust.

"So...which one of you beautiful maidens would like to..."go first"?" He gave them a devious smirk, they start chatting excitedly as the grabbed onto Sateriasis, fighting over who wants to go first. "Oh my apologies my dears, it's not fair to only pick one, how about I pick all of you?" They started swooning excitingly, all seemed right with the world for him as they walked inside the building they're standing in front of. As he did so, Allen came around the corner panting and showing signs of exhaustion as he seemed to be looking everywhere for Sateriasis.

"AGH! WHERE COULD THAT PERVERT GONE TO!?" He yelled out while gripping his hair, "SATERIASIS! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!? OOF!" He got hit by a ball.

"I'm sorry kid, are you ok?" The boy his age asked, it was Ling and Boh.

"Ye-yeah, it just caught me off guard." He looked at the two boys and they seemed surprised by his appearance. "What?"

"Whoa, you look just like Rin!" Boh exclaimed.

"Rin? as in Riliane?"

"Yeah, we were just playing ball with her earlier." Ling said, "are you here brother or something?"

"Yes, I'm her younger twin brother, I'm called Allen."

"That explains the likeness, I'm Ling."

"And I'm Boh."

"Nice to meet you two, ok, have you seen a man, very tall, very handsome, has purple hair and wears a purple coat?"

"No."

"Well do you know where Riliane is then?"

"Oh yeah! She's at Ling's neighbor's garden party over there beyond the wall." Boh said pointing at the spot.

"Thanks you guys." He walked to the said spot in hopes of meeting with his sister, once there he saw that the place was packed, everyone having a few laughs and talking, he walked in before he was batted by the blond woman in the red slit dress.

"That's for touching me you filthy brat." She walked away with her lover.

"...I didn't do anything!" Allen yelled, but the woman was gone. "I guess Riliane must've caused some trouble here." He kept walking until he saw Riliane chatting with some of the other nobles, finally finding some people she could talk to.

"Then I said to that dumb knight: "When there's no bread, let them eat snacks!" Riliane said with pride in her voice, the nobles around her began laughing at her saying.

"My I never knew a child your age can be as witty and clever as a young woman, brava Princess." A raven headed woman said to her.

"Oh but it was nothing." She said blushing.

"Riliane!"

Riliane looked around for the source of the voice. "Oh hey Allen!" She runs towards him.

"Sister, have you seen Sateriasis?"

"No I haven't, I thought he was with you."

"That perverted bastard got away from me just as soon as we got to the Aristocratic quarter, I can't find him anywhere."

"A pervert right?" The raven headed woman asked."

"Uuuum, yes?" Allen answered, unsure of what the woman is asking for.

"And is that man careless?"

"Very."

"Only after women of every type that is beautiful?"

"Yes."

"Then I know the very exact place where he might be."

Soon enough, they went to the spot where Sateriasis walked into, Allen read the sign that was on top of the building but couldn't read it's native language, though he saw a bunch of women inside the place so this might as well be somewhat of a bar containing concubines.

"Is this a bar ma'am?" Allen asked the woman.

"Indeed, and he would be coming out right abooout...now." Just then Sateriasis comes out with a messy shirt and hair with kissy makers on his face, neck, and chest, flushed face and all. Normally he would be extremely happy with something like this, however something doesn't seemed right about his expression, he seemed...distressed and disgusted.

"There you are Duke!" Allen exclaimed angrily, "Did you made love to those women in there? You better not have gotten anyone pregnant!"

"N-no, they're not." Sateriasis stuttered.

"That's good."

"I c-can't even get them pr-pregnant anyways."

"Why?"

"Is there anything wrong Sati?" Riliane asked. "You looked like you saw a ghost."

"Th-those women...they're...they're..."

"SPILL IT DUKE!"

"They're...they're...C-c-c-c-crossdressers!." He whimpered in his hands.

"Crossdressers?" Allen asked. "You mean...Men...dressed like women?"

"...yes..." Sateriasis squeaked in a high-pitched voice as he hanged his head down. "They were too convincing."

"Well it'll serve you right on two counts, you abandoned me and you judge people by appearances instead of personality." Allen puffed.

"Savage." Riliane said with a cheeky smirk.

"Well madam, I think some gratitude is an orde-...huh?" Allen turned and saw that the raven headed woman was gone, vanished into thin air. "Where did she go?"

"Ga-Gallerian will never le-let me hear the end of it if he finds out." Sateriasis's hands were shaking like mad. "He'll laugh at me for all eternity!" Riliane then slapped him hard across the face.

"PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER, DUKE! Just process it, forget it ever happened, and move on with your life, the old goat will never find out then."

"Speaking of that, I wonder how things are going at the palace since Nemesis and Gallerian are staying behind."

**~Meanwhile with Jun and Margarita~**

In the dark hallways of the palace, Jun was holding Margarita by her hands as they wonder through the darkness, they stopped in front of a large door at the end of the hall as Jun began to unlock it. "Your gonna like this one Margarita." Jun said as he opened the door, on the other side was a giant blue rounded hallway, the walls made of thick glass and the wallpaper seemed to be moving, as a matter of fact it's not wallpaper, but actual fish and creatures of the deep, it's a large aquarium under the palace. Margarita's jaw literally dropped to the ground once she saw the aquarium in front of her.

"Oh...my...god." She was surprised, she can't even form a proper sentence.

"Do you like it?" Jun asked.

"Like it? I love it! This is the biggest aquarium I ever seen!" She said jumping.

"I was hoping you would." They walked inside, all around them different types of fish, big and small swam around the tube like hallway they're walking in, tangs, tuna, octopuses, turtles, sea horses, clown fishes, squids, star fishes, and many more. There was a small sea horse brushing it's head against the screen to gain Margarita's attention, to which it did, Margarita placed her hand on the glass where the sea horse was brushing at. She giggled on how cute it is. They pressed on through the giant glass hallway, racing a school of blue tangs until they reached a flight a stairs which leads to the surface, they're now on a platform in the middle of a large lake-like pool by the palace.

"This is absolutely amazing!" Margarita said as she jumped. "What I saw was beautiful OOOH!" She nearly fell off, only for Jun to catch her by the waist and hug her, she blushed madly when he did so.

"You ok?"

"Y-Yes."

"Good, I don't want to let you fall to your watery grave."

"I can swim."

"Well they're Octopuses down there."

"Oh." She squeaked.

"Listen Margarita, I know we only just met today, but I got something to show you." The Hybrid dug into his pocket and pulled out a small while box, he opened it which reveals a silver ring with a small yet beautiful heart shaped aquamarine gem on it.

"...A r-r-r-ring?"

"I felt pity for your circumstances from when I first heard your tragic backstory." He places the ring on her slim ring finger. "Clockworker's doll or not I can still make you the happiest person in the world."

"Ohh Jun! Y-your t-too kind! Thank you!" She was so beamed by his kind words, he's the first person to show genuine kindness to her, Kasper's so called kindness was pretty much used on every maiden he was sutured to then later possibly became his whores, Mayrana or in this case Elluka only used her just for her own gain. Just then she heard three loud noises from afar; two screams, one male and one female, and one loud beast like roar.

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWG!"_

"EEECK! WHAT IS THAT!?" She was scared, but Jun just formed a mischievous smirk and chuckled.

"Heh heh heh, I guess the Judge and his daughter just became acquainted with Charlie."

"Charlie? who's Charlie?"

"You'll see, come Princess."

**~Where the noise is~**

Nemesis and Gallerian ran into the Palace garden in great desperation and fear, the dragon still close behind them was snapping it's jaws at them.

"UP IN THAT TREE!" Nemesis said as she turned the corner and ran towards a fairly large tree, Gallerian tagged along and started climbing up with his devil spawn close behind, the dragon slowed down once it lost track of the two sinners, lurking around the very large tree for the father-daughter duo running off with it's gold. The two sinners hid within the leaves of the tree, breathing hard in both nervousness and exhaustion from all the running they endured. The dragon sniffed in order to find them, but so far nothing and began to take it's leave.

"Phew." Nemesis sighed in relief, just when they are about to get down, a piece of gold fell out of Gallerian's pocket and landed on a tree stump, making a small ding noise. To their misfortune however, it is loud enough to reached the dragon's ears, it turned around and saw the piece of gold on the ground. It smelled it then looked up at the tree to find the two sinners there, hanging for dear life.

"Oooooooooh shit." Was the only phrase coming out of Gallerian's mouth, the Dragon the proceeds to jump at them, only to miss every time, the two sinners screamed in horror.

"OI CHARLIE!" The Dragon stopped when it heard a voice, it turned and saw Jun with a obviously terrified Margarita behind him, the Dragon started to jump in seemingly joy towards the Hybrid, then stopped to lick Jun's face and started panting and wagging it's tail like a dog, "SIT!" The dragon complied, "Give me claw." It lightly placed the nail of it's fore finger in Jun's hand, "Play dead." The dragon laid on it's side and started moaning as if in pain, "GOOD GIRL!" He then summoned a giant doggy treat and threw it to the Dragon, it or she eats it as Jun started rubbing her tummy. "Did you miss Daddy, Charlie?"

"Th-that's Charlie?" Margarita said squeamishly.

"Yeah, she's my pet dragon, her full name is "Charlotte" but I like to call her "Charlie"." Charlie was sniffing the Marchioness. "Don't worry she's harmless."

"Harmless?...THEN WHY WAS THAT BEAST CHASING US!?" Gallerian yelled as he climbed down.

"Oh gee I don't know, Mmm oh yes! maybe because YOU STOLE IT'S GOLD!?" Nemesis yelled as she pulled on the pearl necklace he was wearing around his neck.

"You stole from the royalty!?" Margarita said in disbelief. "You're a crook!"

"WAIT WAIT WAIT Before anyone throws anyone under the bus let me explain:" Jun started as he got between them. "Because I travel through many dimensions and worlds visiting and collecting stuff, I pretty much don't need the wealth Gallerian took to make me happy, I just give it away to anyone who wants it. for good or bad, all is right with the world that way. Though I still need most of the wealth to help out with national disasters like illnesses or widespread bankruptcy."

"Sooooo...you don't mind me taking the gold and jewels?" He questioned as he straightened the pearl necklace.

"Of course not Judge, help yourself, But not all of it mind you I still need it for the kingdom."

"THAT'S GOOD ENOUGH FOR ME BOY!" He boosted in Avaricious glee, but was stopped by Nemesis just as he was about to flee.

"First off: Don't encourage my Dad, Jun! and secondly: why was Charlie chasing us though?" Just then she froze in utter shock as she felt the Dragon sniffing all round her body, the dragon then stopped at her pocket where she normally would hide her revolver gun, the dragon the snatch the object that was in her pocket...it was a nice big carrot and ate it, the dragon fell asleep by the tree.

"There's your answer: she's a vegetarian." Jun said smiling, Gallerian glared at his devil spawn for hiding carrots in her pocket, Nemesis mouthed "what" to her dad.

"Forget it, I got a date with the Treasury!" He ran off back into the treasury.

"DAMN IT DAD!"

"Don't worry, like Jun said he can't take all the gold." Margarita ensured Nemesis, "In the meantime, I gotta show you this aquarium in the palace!"

"There's an aquarium here?" Nemesis was confused.

"Yeah!"

"Hmmm, Interesting...are they're any octopuses?"

"Big ones!"

"Then yes."

"Yaay!"

**~Later in the Den~**

Gallerian was content with all the gold and jewels he was able to carry with him as he straighten the golden crown on top of his head, Nemesis had fallen into the pool above the aquarium and was happy with an octopus hugging her as Margarita tried removing it with a crowbar. Just then Allen and the four sinners walked into the Den, Riliane was happily eating cake from the garden party, Banica was licking the sauce off her body as she eat pieces of wood, Kayo was happy with the beautiful colorful fabrics she got her hands on, and Allen was trying to calm Sateriasis down while wrapping a blanket around him.

"Hey guys." Banica said lick her fingers.

"I see that you guess had fun." Nemesis said, finally free of the octopus.

"Why are you covered in gold, Gallerian?" Riliane asked as she eat the cake, Gallerian then smelled something...odd...coming from Sateriasis.

"Why does Sateriasis smell like sweat and shame?"

"Ummm, you see...mmm." Sateriasis was quite hesitant, because he knew that if Gallerian found out he made love to a man he'll never hear the end of it, but he took a very deep and stood his ground yelling: "Y'KNOW WHAT!? I DON'T CARE! I WAS FINALLY ABLE TO BED WITH SOMEONE FOR THE FIRST TIME IN CENTURIES! AND I'M PRETTY DAMN PROUD OF MYSELF!" He said with pride in his voice, finally processing his mistake and forgetting it ever happened.

"That's nice to finally accept it but you're still in trouble for doing it behind my back." Allen said with a smile.

"Oh so that's it...pervert." Gallerian scoffed, the duke sighed in relief.

"I got a lot of beautiful fabrics at the clothing store, I'm gonna have a great time with these." Kayo said brushing her fabrics with a smile.

"The food here is delicious!" Banica said. "Sadly they banned me from eating at their restaurants after tearing apart one restaurant."

"I had a lovely time with interacting with people of my status." Riliane said while using a napkin. "I also did make acquaintances with two little boys, what did you three do?"

"Enjoying the riches." Gallerian answered in total bliss.

"Playing with a dragon and an Octopus." Nemesis said hugging an octopus.

"I seen an aquarium here with Nemesis and Jun, then I saw a large Garden." Margarita said while brushing her forefinger on the ring Jun gave her.

"Strange I thought you cut ties with Kasper." Riliane said pointing at her ring.

"Oh no this is a gift from Jun."

"Oh, looks pretty expensive."

"But it's beautiful nonetheless." Margarita then noticed that Gallerian was forming Ev signs on his eyes upon seeing the ring, only for Nemesis to slap the back of his head.

"NO! BAD FATHER! STOP BEING A GREEDY BASTARD!"

"I wasn't gonna do it!"

"Bull...Crap!"

"Knock it off you two!" Riliane scolded them.

"Stay out of it!"

"Hey hey hey!" Jun said trying to calm them down, "Let's not do this in my palace, please?"

"Fiiiiine." They sat back down.

"...Well, now that I have everyone's attention then I have something to say to you all." He cleared his voice. "You've guys are the most fun around here and I'm happy to have brought you all here."

"Well thanks I guess." Allen said, a little confused to what he's talking about.

"Though with Banica I'm gonna have to pay the owner pf the restaurant a good fortune because you dismantled his stand.

"His food was good."

"And it is, regardless I'm giving you guys free passes to the city so you can comeback anytime you want." The Sinners we're happy with the news.

"That's a kind gesture Jun." Allen said smiling, "Buuuuuuut the problem is I made a promise with Sickle to look after the Sinners and my sister." The sinners got closer to Allen about what he's saying. "The point is that I can't trust them to be by themselves for a long time, and I don't think Sickle is informed about us being in this dimension."

"Aaaaaaaand what's your point?"

"My point is that leaving the sinners here would get us all in trouble... and even though this place is amazing, I don't think coming here on our free will would be allowed." The sinners exclaimed in disappointment.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Gallerian growled.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Banica Yelled.

"MOTHER OF GOD!" Nemesis threw a fit.

"COME ON BRO!" Riliane complained.

"NO FAIR!" Sateriasis berated.

"AWWWW!" Margarita pouted.

"HMPH!" Kayo puffed in irritation.

"Well I'm sorry but my job is to look after you guys and help you redeemed yourselves from the sins you committed, it's a therapy session not a vacation."

"Your no fuuuun." Riliane whined while kicking.

Jun didn't know how to react to what Allen's telling them, he felt somewhat anxious but he stayed calm, smiled, and said: "Well I understand your concern but maybe I can try to convince dear Ol' Sickle to let you guys visit here."

"Weeeeeell I supposed that's possible." Allen agreed, the Sinners sighed in relief. "I still don't know how he'll agree."

"He'll have to I hope, because I got some big news, and it revolves around Margarita."

"Me?" Margarita said.

"Yes you Princess."

"Do tell." Banica said drinking tea, just thing they heard a loud roaring outside the palace, startling Jun, Allen, and the Sinners.

"IT'S CHARLIEEEEEEEEE!" Nemesis exclaimed in horror, just then they heard another roar outside the palace.

"Another dragon!?" Allen exclaimed in confusion.

"I don't have another dragon." Jun answered, he spread his wings and flew out of the window to see the commotion, at the gates he saw Charlie locked in combat with a large black winged dragon with blue eyes. Jun was in shock at the sight before him, wondering about the other dragon attacking his pet. "SWEET MOTHER OF CHOCOLATE IS THAT ANOTHER DRAGON?!"

"Behemo sure is ruthless today." Banica said.

"Behemo? He's a dragon?"

"You didn't know he was turned into one for his insubordination?"

"No, I was busy getting the thirty kin settled to notice." Just then Jun saw Behemo about to snap Charlie's neck with his teeth, he flew in front of Behemo to stop the cross dresser from finishing off his pet. "STOP!" Behemo then stopped, baffled by the sudden interference. "DON'T KILL MY BABY, YOU BRUTE!" That was enough to subdue the god in all his might, he let go of Charlie. As Jun flew down to tend to Charlie, Behemo shrunk until he the same size as his human form. POOF! He reverted back to himself, he was wearing a lavender t-shirt with a picture of a eggplant on it, a pair of grey sweats, black socks, and a pair of white bunny slippers. His hair was also messy and is showing signs of fatigue and a five o' clock shadow.

"Brute! BRUTE!?" Behemo snapped at the Hybrid. "I'VE BEEN UP ALL MORNING LOOKING FOR THOSE PUNKS! THAT DAMN SICKLE-WINGED BAT WOKE ME UP EARLY IN THE MORNING LIKE A MAD MAN BECAUSE YOU SPIRITED THEM AWAY FROM THEIR PURGENTORY!" He was very cranky today.

"Pfft, wow Behemo, your a mess." Sateriasis snorted, trying to hold in his laugh. "*Snort* The carpet on your face match the curtains?" He finally burst out laughing.

"Say that again and I'll send the _ten plagues_ on your ass, Duke." Behemo said irritably to Sateriasis, scaring the perverted noble silent.

"What's the big idea attacking Charlie you bully!" Margarita scolded at the God.

"Me a bully!? That dragon started it! It was getting on to me for now freaking reason!"

"Charlie is a "she"! and that's probably because of the Eggplant on your shirt, she's a vegetarian!" Jun yelled at him after healing Charlie's wounds.

"Ok! Ok! I get it! Look I'm sorry for attacking "her", I'm just so freaking tired that I just wanted to sleep in more." He stretched out.

"YOU! Better say that to Charlie, pretty boy." Jun yelled, Behemo only sighed.

"Fiiine, I'm sorry for almost killing you Charlie, can you find it in your reptilian heart to forgive me?" The Dragon responded by growling at the fatigued God, "I'll take it as a "No". anyways everybody grab your things, we're going back in the box, Eh?" Riliane was then groveling at Behemo's feet.

"I wanna staaaaaaaaaaayyyyy." She whined.

"You. don't. live. here. now. let. go. of. my. feet. mortal!" He was trying to shake her off of his ankles. "Sickle has been chewing my ass off a couple of times for several centuries now hurry up before he turns me into a newt.

"But Behemo I haven't gotten to tell them what I was gonna tell them yet!" Jun said.

"Well maybe then you shouldn't hijack the sinners without Batman's approval." He was able to carry Riliane by his shoulder.

"But-"

"NO BUTS! You can tell them next time when you, Allen, I sort things out with Sickle!" He opens a portal. "Now everyone let's go so I can go back to sleep...**I SAID ****LET'S GO BEFORE I TOSS YOU ALL INTO A SCARFICAL MAUL PIT!**" He yelled a the top of his lungs, scaring the sinners into following him back into the portal to the black box. '

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." Margarita said to Jun with concern.

"For now, I think." Jun said in a Melancholy tone.

**"MARGARITA!"**

"I'm coming! Bye!" Margarita ran into the gapping portal that leads back into the box, leaving Jun and his Dragon alone at the palace gates.

"I haven't even told them about the Engagement Ring I gave her yet, Charlie." He said with remorse as he patted his dragon.

END CHAPTER

* * *

If your reading this JustBmpLove, My apologies if It took too long and I'm also sorry I didn't include everything from our RP into this chapter, but you'll see more later on in the later chapters of this fanfic and I promise you your wish will come true, you have to trust me on this.

*Yeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaah I kinda went a little too extreme with Gallerian's greedy madness, I have mixed feelings for the dude. I blame the EC Fandom on Tumblr XD.

**To anyone offend by the crossdressing thing, this is NOT use to mock crossdressing and/or homosexuality, this is to point out how reckless Sateriasis is at judging people by appearance.

***While trying to re-create "Yingmu", I started listening to music by "Jia Peng Fang" and started taking up pictures of cities in china as inspiration, the chosen cities I got are: Beijing, Forbidden City, Shanghai, Xi'an, Nanjing, Hangzhou, Chengdu, Suzhou, and to some extent a Jiufen from Taiwan and Sei'an City/Seian-kyo from "_Okami_".


	11. Widows in the Basement

Hello everyone TomboyJessie13, This chapter was quite easy to write once I use my personal experiences as material, nothing too personal of course just something anyone I know and don't know can relate to. I also like to give credit to my little sister Zelda4ever1987 for helping me with some of the errors.

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, if not then I understand but please be nice about it, no rude criticisms. ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 10

Widows in the Basement

Back in the box, it has been an hour since the sinners returned to the box, Allen has chosen to return to Sickle with Behemo to explain his reasons for going to Yingmu without the sun god's consent. It was a quarter till noon. Nemesis was in the kitchen opening two large loafs of bread and starting spreading mayonnaise on them with a butter knife, then taking out the mustard, cheese, turkey, lettuce, tomato, and onion from the fridge, she seems to be making hero sandwiches for the sinners, just then Margarita returns from her gardening duties from the backyard, covered in dirt and bringing with her is a basket with a bunch of spring onions.

"Hey! This ain't a barn, woman!" Nemesis snapped at the Marchioness.

"Sorry, I just got done tending to my leeks."

"Well no need tracking dirt everywhere, I'm making you guys lunch here and dirt is not on the menu."

"Oh good!" She sat down by the table and began looking at the ring she was given by Jun, completely unaware that it's an engagement ring. "It's a very pretty ring."

"And expensive, considering how my Dad was groveling over it." Nemesis sneered as she cracked open a can of Pepsi and took a nice gulp from it.

"I thought you swore off that beverage after seeing Gallerian's rump."

"Meh, I say things I don't really mean, and I've seen more disturbing things compared to Dad's disgusting fat ass." She applies mustard on the bread loafs.

_"I HEARD THAT, HUSSY!" _Gallerian yelled in the other room.

"NO ONE'S EVEN TALKING TO YOU, ASS-HAT!...Where was I? Oh yeah, you want any potato salad?"

"No thank you, a sandwich and vegetable juice would do."

"Ok." She continued cutting the sandwiches for the sinners.

**In the Living room**

Kayo was napping with a pair of scissors close to her while covered in fabrics she brought home from Yingmu, Gallerian was showering himself in gold while playing with his evs, Sateriasis was fresh from his second shower after having to make love to three crossdressers, and Riliane was playing chess with the said Duke, so far it's a tie, so and so that they have to get one of their kings in order to win the game.

"Move your King over here." Riliane said.

"I know what your doing, Brat, and your despicable for trying." Sateriasis said coldly.

"Said the guy who defiled thousands of women 24/7." Gallerian snidded.

"Your no better than me considering you defiled Nemesis's mother." The Duke joked before getting hit in the head by a hand sized ruby. "OW," he exclaimed knocking over the chess pieces.

"DON'T EVER SPEAK OF THAT INCIDENT AGAIN!" He spat at Sateriasis, which prompted Kayo to wake up. "Sorry Kayo."

"It's fine Judge, *yawn* I didn't mean to fall asleep." She stretched.

"No need to hit me though." Sateriasis began picking up the chess pieces, putting them back into their places.

"Hey! My Knight was a B6!" Riliane exclaimed.

"No it was a E2."

"B6!"

"E2!"

"B6!" The two went back and forth while pulling on the knight until Sateriasis snapped and flipped the game board over, startling the other sinners.

"THERE! YOU SEE THAT!? YOU SEE THAT, RILIANE!? NOW YOUR KNIGHT IS A BOOKCASE 5!"

"Now look who's calling who a brat." Riliane snidded at the Duke.

"Yeah well look who still comes out a winner? Me." He stood on top of the coffee table and started dancing like a licentious lunatic. "Sateriasis wins again! Woop! Woop!"

"I'm gonna give you to the count of ten to stop doing that before I bust your ankle on this table." Riliane threatened with a dark tone in her voice.

"Hey hey there's no need to talk to him that way." Banica said as she came down the stairs with damp hair, finally clean from the grease and wood and wearing a red t-shirt and grey jean shorts. "Even though he deserves it, pfft."

"What's with the modern attire? Or is that body paint?" Riliane asked.

"My dress is currently in the wash because of the grease, so Nemesis's clothes is all I can wear until it's clean, and it fits me just right." Banica said as she ruffles her brown hair with a towel.

"Is Nemesis ok with that?" Kayo asked while rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah. I asked." She then threw the towel at Sateriasis. "So what's going on with you guys?"

"This pervert is acting like a big baby while the judicial play boy is throwing gems at him."

"Shut up Riliane." Gallerian said as he curled up into a ball.

_"LUNCH IS SERVED! COME AND GET IT!"_ Nemesis yelled at them from the kitchen while ringing a small bell that could be used for a servant.

"We're comiiiiing!" Riliane called, the sinners walked into the kitchen and soon enough they're at the table, Kayo seemed to be rubbing her eyes a little.

"Did you take a nap, Kayo?"

"Only a little bit, I got exhausted after tailoring with Yingmu's fabrics, you guys are gonna love the fruit of my labor." Kayo said sluggishly.

"Cool. Here's your sandwich, Ass-hat." Nemesis shoves the sub to her father, which he takes from her and proceeds eating it.

"What are these things?" Sateriasis asked, pointing at the sandwich.

"That's a sandwich, you stuff your favorite cheeses, vegetables, and meats into two pieces or sides of bread." Banica said to the Duke. "And you eat like this." She picked up the sandwich and took a bite of it. "Nom nom nom."

"Got it." Sateriasis eats it.

"A man stuck in the past, pitiful." Gallerian said.

"Put a sock in it, Dad." Nemesis said as she flicked his head.

"Hey hey hey." Riliane said, cutting them off. "Before you two turn our lunch into an angst ridden disaster, I just remembered something; I found a door under a flight of stairs."

"So?" Banica asked after finishing her first sandwich, she was about to grab her second one.

"First off:" Riliane smacked Banica's hand. "Save that sandwich for Allen, and secondly: I want to do things to that basement like make a torture chamber out of it for example."

"Heh, I can go for a torture chamber." Nemesis smirked, already getting ideas revolving around her father.

"Go to hell, demon." Gallerian sneered at her, getting a good idea what his daughter's thinking of.

"Don't be sadistic you guys." Margarita said. "I think it could be a nice place for chemistry."

"But they confiscated your set." Sateriasis said.

"Oh."

"I would go for a small tailor shop, but at this moment I don't, in fact I suggest you people leave the basement alone if you know what's good for you until Allen returns."

"Why?" Riliane asked.

"Nothing...I said too much." Kayo stood up and walked out.

"Tch, she's so weird."

"It's probably just a couple of bugs and rodents in there, we can get them out faster then I can say "Bon Appetit"." Banica said, licking her own lips.

"Meh, I guess your right."

**After Lunch**

Nemesis and Riliane are standing in front of the basement door. Brooms, flash lights, and Bug spray in hand.

"Ready Nems?" Riliane asked.

"Ready." Nemesis responded.

"Here we go!" Riliane opened it, but it was locked. "Well that killed the moment."

"I got it." Nemesis began to pick the lock with her hair pin, a click can be heard. "And opens." She said as the door opens, she then used a flash light inside the room and found there was a flight of stairs covered in carpet and a wall that seems to turn the corner to a small flight of stairs, down below was a chain used to turn on the lights. They slowly walked down to the switch and turned it on, the walls was a nice pale yellow with brown lining near the floor. They then turn the corner to find a very dark room, they also see a screen window that's opened, Nemesis sees a light switch near the opening of the room. "Alright, here's go nothing." Nemesis said as she flicked the switch, much to their surprise and horror, there was lots and lots of cobwebs across the empty room, dead corpses of flies and different kinds of bugs on the ground, and a large colony of Black Widows scattering across the walls, floor, and ceilings, and judging by the size of them it means they're ready to lay eggs. The two girls screamed in horror when they saw the nest before them and ran up the stairs, slamming the door to the basement shut.

"So, what's in there?" Sateriasis asked.

"BLACK WIDOWS! THEY'RE EVERYWHERE!" Riliane exclaimed in terror.

"I don't want to alarm you, but there's something moving in your hair, Riliane." Gallerian said pointing at the spider.

"OH MY GOSH IT'S BIG AND HIDEOUS!" Margarita gasped in horror.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT!"

"Hold still honey, I wanna try it!" Banica said trying to calm the tyrant down, she grabbed the black widow by it's bottom and tossed it in her mouth, making a crunch sound. "Crunchy, chewy, juicy, and tangy, it would make a pleasant topping for pasta." Banica said, causing the men behind her to groan in disgust.

"Don't worry, Riliane. It's gone now." Margarita said patting Riliane's back as the tailor panted, still shook up and frightened by the experience.

"This ain't good, those little buggers look like they're gonna lay eggs any day now, this whole box would be infested and kill us all in our sleep." Nemesis said, recovering from the scare.

"But don't they bite when they're under attack?" Margarita asked.

"They do but for once I have to agree with Nemesis." Gallerian said. "We're not taking chances with getting bitten."

"And we only have so much bug spray." Nemesis said. "And Allen is still making excuses for Sickle."

"Then we'll have to take care of them one by one by ourselves." Venomania said.

**Plan A: Peacekeeping**

"Margarita, I don't think it's gonna work." Gallerian said.

"Don't worry, Judge, I've come prepared." Margarita was geared in a long-sleeved sweater, a pair of trousers, boots, and gloves, just so she won't be bitten in places where she never mentioned, she was also holding a plastic megaphone. She gone down to the basement and turned on the megaphone, yelling: "ATTENTION SPIDERS! YOU NEED TO TAKE YOUR YOUNGLINGS AND LEAVE THIS BASEMENT AT ONCE!" She said with a stern tone with her voice. "I MEAN IT! I'M NOT GONNA SAY THIS AGAIN!" Without even knowing, some of them began climbing on her pigtails up to her neck and face. "Ummm, please?" They start biting her on her face and neck. "OW! OW! OW! THEY'RE BITING ME!" She ran out of the room, "OW! OW! IT HURTS!" Up stairs, Banica began taking the spiders off of her and putting them in a jar while Nemesis began rubbing Antivenin on her wounds to avoid getting poisoned.

"I thought asking them to leave was a good idea." Margarita said, wincing in pain.

"They're arachnids woman, they won't listen to reason, they animals." Nemesis said.

"Ow, I blame Mikulia's love for fairy tales."

"Watch it Marchioness, she was fun to be around with in my harem." Sateriasis poked her face.

"Ow."

"Sorry, but please."

**Plan B: Stomping**

Sateriasis went inside the basement and stood at it's center, he began killing each widow under his boots. One by one they fall victim to the licentious duke's feet. "Seriously Duke, your gonna kill them like that?" Gallerian sneered at the noble while standing by the entrance.

"Well people in my time don't exactly have these things call bug spray, Judge." He scoffed, "Stomping is known to be a last resort." As he kept stomping on the widows, they began climbing into his coat and onto his face and hands. "No! NO! AHHH! OOOW!" They began to bite him as well. "AHHHH! MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!" And Gallerian just sat back, holding in his laugh at the site before him, very cruel one might say, just then Gallerian felt something crawling onto the back of his neck and bit him there.

"AGH!" He slapped his neck and found a now dead black widow on his hand, karma just reared it's ugly head on the judicial miser as they start climbing on and biting him. "OW! OWW! SHIT! AHH!"

The two men eventually ran out of the basement, Gallerian hitting the wall by his nose thus causing the spiders to fall off and his nose to bleed while Sateriasis removed his coat and shirt to find my bites on his body. "OH MY GOD! THOSE LITTLE MONSTERS MADE ME HIDEOUS!" He screamed in complete hatred and agony from the spiders as Banica started taking more spiders off of him and put them in the jar while Nemesis starts applying antivenin onto him.

"Th-there's on me! g-get it!" Gallerian said as he held his nose.

"No, I rather like you covered in bites and rabies." Nemesis sassed.

"You're a bitch."

"Come on! Now's not the time to act like jerks to one another!" Riliane said, now finally recovering from the shock herself. "I think it's best to leave the basement alone until we can find a decent way to take care of them, Allen would know what to do."

"Well he isn't here now is he?..Ow! Ok seriously get this bite checked out, Nemesis!"

"Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine." Nemesis went and fixed up father's wound.

"Hm, I think I got an idea of what to do with the situation, but it's gonna take gift and bombs to do it." Sateriasis said.

"Eh?"

"I'm not sure about that idea, Duke." Banica said as she closed the jar.

"THOSE MONSTERS DID THIS TO ME! THEY'RE GONNA PAY FOR IT!.

"Ok! Ok! Got it."

"Say, stop me if I'm wrong but, how are you not infected by the bites?" Margarita asked as she pointed at the spider bites on Banica's finger tips.

"I'm immune to all poisons, I even ate the shaved dust of Grim the End, makes a excellent spice...in my tastes."

"You're crazy."

**Plan C: Basement go boom boom**

Nemesis and Margarita were wearing masks as Nemesis began dumping gun powder into a medium sized pot full of bug spray and some of the few ingredients use to make GIFT, no blood included. Margarita was stirring the mixture carefully as it started to turn into a pretty shade of dark aqua green despite it's use. "Is it ready yet?" Banica asked, Margarita held the spoon to Banica since she's immune to other illnesses and deadly smells. "The smell is strong, it might be enough to either kill or drive the widows out of their nests."

"I hope so too, Banica. Oh Judge, is the container ready?"

"Yes." He said wearing a mask and molding a mound of plaster and flammable clay into a round shape, a nozzle to attach it's self to a lid, and made a long string attached to a lid to lit it up with.

"Good." Margarita then went and poured the mixture into the round container, Nemesis also poured a little more gun powder for good measure.

"It's ready, our _"Bug-b-gone gift bomb"_." Nemesis said as she took the bomb into the basement, she lit up a match with a match to the boot and lit it on the rope on the bomb, she threw it, ran out, and slammed the door shut to avoid the explosion. "HIT THE DECK!" Everyone prepared for what might happen, just then...

_**BOOOOOOOOOM**_

The bomb went off, teal green smoke began to come out from the bottom of the door. Tempting to know what happened down there; Banica opened the door and out of the teal smoke was a army of Black Widows running out with their young on their backs, climbing on the sinners and started viciously biting them, in addition to that; the smoke reached the sprinklers in the basement's ceilings and began setting off the rest of the sprinklers, drenching everything and everyone in water. Just then Kayo appeared from the attic, covered in the fabrics from Yingmu. "What's going on down there?" She climbed down from the attic, walked down the stairs, and saw the mayhem taking place. "OH MY GOD!"

"OPEN THE FRONT DOOR, KAYO! HURRY!" Riliane screamed while trying to get the spiders off of her. Kayo ran to the front door, she started getting bitten by her ankles.

"OW! OW! OW!" She chatted in pain as she ran.

**Outside the house, two minutes earlier**

A white light appeared in the Keyhole shaped sun and floated down to the front porch, the forms appear to be that of Allen and Behemo with Behemo now refreshed and wearing his trademark maid's dress. "Ahhhh, I was terribly afraid that Sickle was gonna blow his top up into space." Allen sighed as he rubbed his temples with his thumb and forefinger.

"Well at least he was able to calm down and settled things with Jun, now the sinners can have access to Yingmu when you ask them to." Behemo said as he straighten his hair.

"Only when they deserved it, as an award for good behavior and not driving me insa-WHOA!" He was startled when he saw water coming from the bottom of the door, wondering what could have caused it. "What is going on in there?" Just when he's about to unlock the door, Kayo busted the door open, soaked in water and covered in black widows. Her current appearance caused Behemo and Allen to scream in utter terror while Kayo screamed because of the pain and the two blonds screaming at her. The black widows ran off through the open door and into the wild of the dark gray forest, never to be seen again. After Kayo fell onto her knees, Behemo and Allen looked over her and saw sprinklers going off, the remaining black widows on the ground dead from either drowning, stomping, or succumbing to the effects of the bug spray-gift bomb hybrid, and the sinners drenched and covered in spider bites. "...I...refused...to ask..." Allen slowly backs away from the devastation.

"...You guys found the basement, did you?" Behemo asked sheepishly.

"I told them not to." Was Kayo's only reply.

"Don't worry, we'll do something about it love." He patted her head. "In the meantime, we better get your guy's wounds checked up and make sure you don't succumbed to their venom." He motioned his hands to get the sinners to come with him, they did as he said.

"You just have to use the bomb, Nemesis." Gallerian sneered, before sneezing.

"Not now with that bullcrap, Father." She barked at him, Behemo looked at Allen and asked:

"You think they're gonna suffer arachnophobia because of this?"

"I don't know, but how am I gonna explain THIS to Sickle?" Allen said as he pointed at the mess inside.

"Ehhh you're right, you're screwed kid, looks YOU'LL be going into the Hellish Yard with the sinners."

END CHAPTER

* * *

*This chapter is inspired by my fear of spiders, I figured I can use my fear to my advantage for storytelling. In addition to that, I chose the Southern Black Widow as the eight legged inhabitants of the basement because to me they're extremely creepy *shivers*.

**I was gonna have all the spiders in the basement killed, but I decided not to because that would make me an more of a abomination than them considering that they're people who like Spiders and find Black Widows to be beautiful compared to my arachnophobia, they're only doing their job in eating annoying and/or disease ridden pests, and they only bite when provoked.

***The chess scene was loosely inspired by a scene from Family Guy where Stewie and Brian are playing and fighting over chess.


	12. The Robber Bridegroom

Hello everyone TomboyJessie13 here, I was extremely lazy when it comes to writing this chapter, I even had a hard time figuring out how I should end the chapter, Kit-The-Wolfy was the one who suggested the Grimm Brothers story mentioned here, my sister also helped me with the errors, even she doesn't know how to end the chapter. Lucky for me JustBmpLove helped me out with it. I hope you enjoy it, if not then I understand but don't be hateful about it.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**The Robber Bridegroom**

In an unknown room, sounds of pained groans and wincing can be heard, Riliane, sitting on a stool, her hair down, and wearing a minty green gown was biting her bottom lip from the pain as Clairth, a white haired Nestuma and a friend of hers from the Held Monastery was applying tree Sap from Michaela's tree form onto her left leg.

"Ow!" Riliane exclaimed.

"I know it hurts, Rin." Clairth said as she kept on applying, "But it has to be done if you want to get cured and get rid of those bite marks, you and the others were lucky to not succumb to the black widows's venom, they're are known to be more venomous than even a rattle snake."

"Then I must be the most luckiest Princess in the world, Ow." Riliane puffed up in irritation with sarcasm in her voice, having to have experience a horrible nightmare of having arachnids crawling all over her body and biting her like a chew toy.

"Oh don't be like that, Rin. The worst is over, the spiders are gone so you don't have to worry about them anymore."

"Oooook." Riliane sighs relived perhaps, Clarith smiled.

"Ok, I'm just about done." She began to wrap Riliane's leg with a bandage. "There, that shall do it." She helped Riliane sit on the wheelchair then wheeled her out of the room, passing by different rooms in what appears to be a hospital until they reached room they're going to, Allen was waiting for them by the door.

"Hi Allen."

"There you are Riliane, Thank you Clarith, I'll take it from here." Allen said as he took the wheel chair.

"Your welcome." Allen then pushed the door open to find all the sinners there, laying in their beds and already had their bites treated and bandaged, Sateriasis was looking at himself in the tiny mirror, viewing the damage the spiders caused, Banica seemed to be eating her own blanket, Margarita was playing with her own hair that's currently not in pigtails, Gallerian was eating a double scoop of ice cream as a treat for behaving during treatment, Nemesis was hitting her head against the headboard, and Kayo was just waiting patiently in her bed. "Well I see you people are recovering nicely." He helped Riliane into her bed.

"Don't toy with us, we've all been bitten alive by those little monsters!" Sateriasis snapped, "Now I look hideous."

"Could you worry less about your face Duke?" Banica said as she tore the blanket with her teeth.

"There is a thing called staying put and yet you guys went and done it anyways." Kayo said.

"Well we handled it ourselves right?"

"Yes but you guys flooded the house." Allen said, Michaela came in to the room to which caused Allen to hide his face from her.

"Great news! Because Master Held is generous with his magic today, your house in the box would be fixed up and clean in no time flat!" The sinners sighed in relief, not having to worry about cleaning up and waiting. "Unfortunately your wounds are still recovering from the incident so you'll have to stay in this hospital room for a while."

"For how long?" Riliane said in irritation.

"Until tomorrow afternoon." This news caused the sinners to exclaim in disbelief.

"This is all your fault, you hussy!" Gallerian yelled at Nemesis. "You and your stupid bombs!"

"My fault?! It was Margarita's Gift that did it!" She pointed at Margarita.

"HEEEEY! Don't blame me! It was Sateriasis's idea!" Margarita pointed at Sateriasis

"Me!? Riliane was the one who wanted to go down to that basement to do things to it!"

"Screw you duke!" Riliane cursed him.

"I told you all not to go down there and you never listen!" Kayo scolded them.

"Can we agree I did nothing wrong?" Banica said, holding up her bandaged hands.

"Of course you did nothing wrong." Nemesis said. "Y'know come to think of it you practically did nothing in this madness! All you do is just eat, eat, eat! all day, everyday like a wild animal!" She yelled at her.

"You leave my eating habits out of this!" Banica scolded the former dictator. Everyone started yelling at one another. Allen, Michaela, and Clarith are awed by this display of temper and negativity among them, blaming each other for their faults. It was then Allen took out a air horn from his shirt and a couple of ear plugs.

"You ladies may wanna cover your ears for this." Clarith and Michaela both complied as they put on their ear plugs, Allen puts on his pair then begins to use the air horn.

_**PHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRM!**_

The Sinners were startled silent by the air horn, they turn their attentions to Allen as he removed his ear plugs.

"Are we just about through yet?"

"...Your sister started it." Sateriasis said.

"ENOUGH! Now before I lose my patience, let me just say that I understand how you all feel but there's nothing we can do about it, so all you can do is be patient and just hang out here until you're all healed." He finished with a smile, all the sinners then turned away from one another, indicating that they're all angry at each other for their misfortune.

"Your all pretty angry at one another right?" Michaela said.

"Yes." Was Kayo's reply, still looking away.

"Aren't you gonna say anything to one another?"

"Nope, and I won't speak to them ever again." Sateriasis said sternly.

"I never will either." Margarita said, sounding really serious. "They don't deserve my words."

"I second that." Riliane sneered.

"And me." Gallerian said next.

"Me six." Banica said as she casually eats her blanket. This is not good, they're seriously mad at each other for their own faults. Sickle will practically go through the roof knowing that the sinners will not get along, they'll never get to the Heavenly Yard at this rate. The three got out of the room and formed a group huddle.

"This is an awkward predicament." Clarith said. "They'll never reunite with their loved ones if they start to act like this to each other."

"Your right, these people are known for holding grudges against people but this seems to be the most extreme form of holding them, It's just a spider infestation right?" Allen said, "I swear they're gonna make me wish I was under a guillotine right now."

"Don't say such things Allen."

"I seen many people come to me in Master Held's forest and some of them are like the sinners in a way: "they hold grudges out of spite"."

"Grudges out of spite?"

"Yes, the sinners had suffered a lot during their past life that they're taking out their own faults and suffering on each other out of spite with every chance they got, but that only makes them feel worse about themselves, even more so when their day started so good thanks to Jun-Kun only for it to end badly by being bitten alive and hospitalized...that's my only observation in the matter."

"I think your right, Miss Michaela." Allen said. "But that's not gonna make them open up to us or each other, especially in their current state, the way you put the whole grudges and spite thing makes it sound like they're spoiled brats."

"Well I think cheering them up seemed to be the only option to help them heal their emotional wounds, maybe then they'll forgive one another and realize their own mistakes instead of blaming."

"But How?" Clarith asked as she played with her white hair, she then saw a nurse walking by with a shelf full of books, she went to the shelf to see what she can get and found a big brown book entitled: "_Freezis Fairy Tales- Complete set_". A one of a kind novelty filled with stories written by a young girl the Netsuma used to care for while working as a maid for Keel and Mikina Freezis. "This will do nicely for now, If I don't return to the Heavenly Yard in a hour: call for help."

"Your going in there to read to them?! In the current mood their in, they're bound to tear you apart." Allen said with worry in his voice.

"Worth it!" She walks in the room to find Banica strapped down to her bed with Riliane hitting her gut with socks filled with soap, Kayo was having a sword fight with Sateriasis by using canes as Margarita was clinging onto his back and biting his ear, and Nemesis and Gallerian are having a slap fight, much to the three people's dismay and surprise.

"HEY HEY HEY! STOP IT!" Allen yelled at them.

"I don't have to listen to you! You don't have a soul!" Nemesis sneered at Allen while pulling on her father's hair, Allen then sighed calmly and began to slowly take out his air horn again, the sinners stopped their violent activities when they saw the item and returned to their beds.

"Thank you." Allen proceeded to unstrap Banica in her bed. "Ok, like I said before: I understand how you all feel right now, but that type of behavior is unacceptable, and for that your all going to lay in your beds and take a time out for a while."

"That's not fair." Kayo muttered as she dropped her cane next to her.

"I heard that, woman, that's why Clarith is volunteering to tell you stories for a while to past the time."

"Stories? We aren't children!" Gallerian pouted.

"Yeah! and besides don't we have a bunch of Freezis books back at the box?" Banica asked as she rubbed her stomach.

"Yes, but this is a complete set." Clarith said. "It has a great number of stories that you may never had heard before in your lives." She sat down and began looking at the contents of the book.

"Fine, but I won't like it." Riliane said, while sticking her tongue at her and laying on her stomach at the foot of her bed.

"Oh but on the contrary, Rin, these tales are bound to change your mind in no time at all."

"I'll stand by the door outside in case something goes wrong." Michaela said as she left with Allen.

"Thank you, Michaela, Alright...does anyone know the story of _"The Robber Bridegroom"_?" They shook their heads, "That's good! Your gonna enjoy it, It does get a little graphic with the violence though so if your squeamish then I'm sorry."

"Was that seriously written by a young girl?" Nemesis asked.

"Yes, Nemesis. Yukina claimed she wrote it at the age of six."

"Dang."

"Alright, now to the story." Clarith got to the story. _"Once upon a time there was a miller who had a beautiful daughter..."_

**The Robber Bridegroom**

The Father appears to be a young man with light blue eyes, long blond hair tied into a ponytail, and wearing a dark yellow tunic, light brown pants and dark brown boots, and walking next to him was a little girl with long turquoise hair with a crown made of tiny flowers and wearing a dark aqua colored long-sleeved dress.

"Come Margarita, Night is almost upon us so we must take shelter at home." The Father said.

"Ok father." Margarita replied. "Oh look what I made you." She held up a flower crown similar to hers.

"Oh thank you love, your a very sweet girl." The Father said with a smile, he has been looking after Margarita since her mother died giving birth to her, he loves her dearly and wishes nothing more than to give her a bright future. As the years went by the girl had grown into a beautiful young maiden, many people were mind blown by her flawless beauty and personality that many wanted to be her friend while men wanted to marry her once she reaches her legal age, once she did, many sutors began to run to their home and begged her father to marry her off to one of them.

"Mr. Avadonia, I would be honored to take your daughter's hand in marriage." The first sutor said.

"I wish to marry the beautiful Margarita, Miller Avadonia, sir." The second sutor said.

"Oh good sir, I want your daughter to bare my child." The third one said, the other two looked at him with shock for saying too much detail. "What?"

"Hey hey hey! One at a time you three!" The Miller exclaimed. "If you're going to marry my child, I wish to know you men. Thereby I can determine which one I should marry my child to." The men did agreed to the Miller's words, little did they know is that Margarita has heard the whole thing from the other room, knowing full well that these men are not her type. The next day, The Miller started talking to these men and found out much to his displeasure that they're not worthy enough to be Margarita's match: the first sutor was marrying her for her looks, the second was a lazy slob, and the third was a philanderous playboy. He kicked them all out much to Margarita's glee. "I didn't think finding a husband would be his hard." He sighed in exhaustion. Just then someone walked inside the house.

"Excuse me, is this the home of the Miller Alexiel Avadonia and his lovely daughter?" Said the stranger, Alexiel looked up and saw a feminine looking "man" with short brown hair and matching eyes, wearing a red tunic over his golden chainmail and black leggings and sleeves, a dark red cape and dark brown gloves with matching boots.

"This be the same place, and you must be..."

"Lord Banico Conchita." The man Answered, "Lord and Master of Conchita Manor, I'm a benevolent lord who rules his land with fairness and gives his riches to the poor."

"Oh yes! Lord Conchita! Your famous around these parts!" Alexiel exclaimed in excitement, "Ooooooooh it's an honor making an audience with you!" He shook Banico's hand fast.

"Oh but it should be I who should've said that, I came to seek your daughter's hand in marriage, good sir."

"Really? What best qualifies you as husband material for my daughter."

"Well I'm a very courageous adventurer for starters, I can bring back many exotic items for her, I'm rich and and pilled with good food, I have a careful hand so I won't lay harm to Margarita, I'm very understanding, I can cook as well as a woman would, and I'm great with children."

"And are you tied with Infidelity?"

"Never, my heart is ever so faithful."

"Very well, you may have my blessings, son-in-law." Alexiel smiles as he shook Banico's hand, Margarita had saw the whole thing, just when she's about to take leave, Alexiel spotted her. "Margarita my child, come meet your bridegroom!" She stopped. Not wanting to disobey her father, she shyly came out of hiding, she was wearing a white long sleeved dress with a dark aqua sleeveless slip dress over it, wearing a pair of dark teal slip ons, and her hair was in a long braid.

"Ahhh Margarita Avadonia herself." Conchito took her hand and kissed it. "Your just as radiant in person, my dear."

"Ch-charmed." Margarita squeaked.

"I propose we visit my manor, hopefully you'll know your way around once you settled down with me, m'lady."

"I-I supposed." She didn't know what to say, the Lord may seem nice but something was not right with the noble in front of her, something terrible, a few days passed, Margarita never once visited her Bridegroom until one day Banico visited them again to search for Margarita.

"My Daughter has not visited you?" Alexiel said with concern in his voice.

"Nay, Alexiel, not in many moons." Banico said.

"I'll take care of that, MARGARITA GET DOWN HERE AT ONCE!"

"NAY!" She yelled from upstairs.

"Let me take care of this good sir, I know how to handle a situation like this." Banico goes upstairs.

"Keep the door open!" Alexiel yelled, once upstairs Banico began searching for the young turquoise haired maiden in her bedroom, so far no signs of her...that is until he saw her feet sticking out from behind the curtains, he smiled as he gently walked over and grabbed the curtain. Opened it forcefully as Margarita let out a surprised shriek.

"Ha ha, I found you dear." He then swept her off her feet and began twirling the room with her. "Tell me this dear: You are engaged to marry me, but you have never once paid me a visit." He then placed her gently on the bed. "Why is that dear?"

Margarita knew why: she never trusted the man in front of her, she knew in her heart that a aura of terror was surrounding the man. But not wanting her father and herself harmed, she made up excuse saying: "I don't know where your house is."

"Is that all there is? Why it's in the dark woods of course." He said with a smile.

"I won't be able to find it there." She made another excuse, the man then stood proudly and said:

"Next Sunday you must come out to me. I have already invited guests. I will make a trail of ashes, so that you can find your way through the woods." He then kissed her cheek and departed from the bedroom, all she could do was sit on her bed, pouting. One week later, she was ready to depart despite being afraid for not particular reason, she put peas and lentils in the pockets of her dress, kissed her father goodbye and left. She walked along the path until she found the entrance to the forest, she can viably see a trail of ashes as what Lord Conchita had said. Readying her pockets, she began to walk along the path while laying down a path of peas with every step she took inside, for almost the whole day she had walked through the woods as the forest began to close behind her...she stopped...finally standing in front of Conchita Manor.

"So it does exist, it looks rather nice than I thought." Margarita thought to herself as she walked to the door, she knocked a couple of times, the door suddenly slowly opened by it's self, the manor was quite and barren. "Hello? Banico?"

_~Turn back, turn back, you young bride._  
_You are in a murderer's house.~_

Startled by the noise, Margarita looked around to see who had said that, all she could find was a white bird with red eyes and a lavender ribbon around it's neck, living in a cage hanging above the ceiling saying:

_~Turn back, turn back, you young bride._  
_You are in a murderer's house.~_

She was confused by the words of the winged creature, but decided to press forward by checking out the rooms of the manor, for almost an hour she was looking through the bridegroom's home until she found the dining hall, it was old and made of stone, by the door she saw the stairs to the cellar, she began to walk down the stairs until she saw a long hallway with walls that hold alcohol, but it seems that Margarita was not the only one, she sees a older woman with long pink hair, wearing a white blouse with puffed up sleeves that reached her elbows, brown slip on shoes, a pinkish red skirt, and a dark green corset. The woman seemed to be rolling barrels from one side of the room to another, she stopped when she saw Margarita by the door. As Margarita shyly waved with a nervous smile, the woman only face palmed with one hand, Margarita walked towards her and asked:

"Are you a servant here?"

"Indeed I am, lass." The pink haired woman calmly said. "I'm what they call "Kayo", just plain "Kayo"."

"I see, well I don't want to be a burden, Kayo, but does the Bridegroom live here?"

"Oh, you poor child," Kayo sighed sadly. "Where did you come from?"

"From the village of Toragay, why?"

"Well now I'm sure it'll be too late to return, because you are in a murderer's den."

"Eh?" She was confused by what Kayo's saying.

"You think you are a bride soon to be married, but it is death that you will be marrying. Look, they made me put a large kettle of water on the fire. When they have captured you, they will chop you to pieces without mercy, cook you, and eat you, for they are cannibals." Margarita was shocked by her words, Banico a cannibal? Her feelings against the Lord was right after all, she needs to escape right away. "I was never able to save their previous victims but If I do not show you compassion and save you, you are doomed...that's the mistake I won't repeat again."

"This is bad, this is so bad!" She was in a panicked state. "But wait...you're a beautiful woman yourself, why aren't you a victim?" She asked.

Kayo then let out a irritated sigh while covering her chest. "One of Banico's men liked my bosoms and wishes to not cannibalize them."

"Oh...Then what can I do to escape? Surely the Lord will return soon."

"Luckily you're the one marrying him, because I have an idea on how to punish those monsters in someway,. Hide behind those barrels and be quiet, it'll all be over if they hear you." Margarita did as she was told, just then they heard voices from the dining hall. Kayo walked out of the cellar as Banico came in the room in a drunken stupor, behind him was five more people who are also drunk, two blond adults; one male and one female who appear to be fourteen years of age but are in their thirties, a tall man with violet hair, a medium sized woman with green hair, and a another woman who looks like the teenage like woman, only with messier hair, hairclips, and appears to be a legit teenager. They seemed to be holding a brown bag that is rapidly moving non-stop and making noises.

"KAYO! *hic* Where are you?!" Banico said as he dropped his bottle, breaking it.

"I'm standing right here." Kayo said, closing the cellar door.

"Bring me the wines! We got ourselves a good one here!" The bag was going out of whack.

"Knock it off, wench!" The teenage like adult woman slapped the bag, another person's groan can be heard in there. Kayo then went back into the cellar to get the alcohol her master requested, one was red, one the second is yellow, and the third is white.

"Just hang in there child, I'm looking for the opportunity to help us escape." Kayo said as she grabbed the bottles.

"Ok." Margarita replied. Back upstairs, they start untying the bag to reveal an attractive "woman" in her late thirties, she has shaggy blue hair, barefooted, and a grayish blue colored dress with bell sleeves and a wider shirt collar that reveals her shoulders, her mouth was gagged and her hands were tied. She kept on thrashing trying to escape.

"Oh it's a shame to waist a creature as lovely as Countess Galleria, but if we must, we must." The man with violet hair said as he brushed her face, wiping her tears away with his thumbs.

"Arte! Pollo! Prepare the wines." Banico said, the adult twins from earlier took the wine from Kayo and started pouring them, Margarita got out of her hiding spot and peaked through the trap door to see the commotion. She saw Banico undoing Galleria's gag.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS BANICO!? LET ME OUT THIS INSTANT!" The Countess yelled at him.

"Silence you whore and drink up!" Pollo pulled her hair back and shoved the bottle's nozzle in her mouth as Arte held on the woman's neck to force her to swallow, Galleria was choking on it before coughing, they kept giving her more and more wine until she became so drunk she passed out...or succumbing to alcohol poisoning, Margarita was horrified by the event, just when things start to take it's turn for the worst, Arte and Pollo took Galleria to the kitchen to begin "cleaning" her for supper, Margarita was so sick to her stomach from the experience that she wishes to get out as fast as she can.

_"I'm deeply sorry about this child, I wish I can make this madness stop as well."_ Kayo sadly thought to herself, taking great pity on the innocent girl.

_"Hey! Hey! I got a ring!"_ Pollo yelled from the kitchen.

_"I wanna see!" _Arte yelled next, the two began fighting over whatever they had in their hands until it flew out and landed on a plate in front of a girl who looks suspiciously like Arte, it was a finger with a golden ring on it.

"Ohh a pretty ring!" The Girl said, it was soon taken from her hand by a man with Violet hair.

"Let me see it!" His eyes gleamed in excitement before it was snatched by a woman with Green hair.

"Whatever happened to ladies first? It's my turn to see it!" Soon enough Arte, Pollo, and three of the bandits began to fight over the ringed finger as Banico drank himself stupid, unknowingly to all of them that the finger rolled off to Kayo's feet. Finally giving her an idea, Kayo kicked the finger into the cellar.

"On the day of yours and Banico's wedding, present the ring to the participants, he and his men will then get what they deserved." Kayo whispered to the girl. Margarita took Kayo's words and put the finger in her pocket and hid in her hiding spot again.

"Hey the finger's gone!" The blond girl said.

"Where could've gone to?" Pollo asked.

"How should I know?!" Arte snapped. "You lost it in the first place you dingbats!"

"Seriously? Over a finger?" Banico slurred. "*Hic* You're as ridiculous as me on New Years."

"Relax gentlemen!" Kayo proclaimed, "Come and eat. You can continue looking in the morning. That finger won't run away from you."

"She's right, I'm starving." The Purple headed man said as he and the others sat down, Arte and Pollo looked at each other and shrugged before returning to the kitchen. "Oh and Kayo dear, can you suggest a good wine to go with our supper?"

"Indeed I will." She returns to the cellar again and began looking for something that Banico and his men would drink.

"I got something to show the people at my wedding but how can we leave?" Margarita asked.

"Simple dear." She took out a small bottle with pale green liquid. "A sleep potion, I'll slip these into their drinks."

"Oh yes, I made these for my father when he was sick, have you ever used it on them to escape?"

"And knowing that those bastards will continue with their cannibalism? I'm not having any of that, Banico will learn that meeting you would be the biggest mistake of his life."

"Your very brave, Kayo."

"Not at all, but now keep quite, I must give this wine to these hooligans." She walked up from the cellar with the sleep potion in hand, while Banico and his men are conversing in the dinning room, Kayo slipped the sleeping potion into the whole bottle of wine before she presented them the drinks, they soon consumed the entire bottle during supper, a very horrifying meal that the both of them had to endure watching. Afterwards, Banico and his men started to feel fatigue, unaware of the sleeping potion that was added to their drinks. A few minutes later, they succumbed to the sleeping potion and fell asleep. Laying all over the room, snoring can be heard. Satisfied with her work, Kayo opened the cellar door and signaled Margarita to come out. "They're asleep, let's go." Margarita hid the finger in her pocket and got out from behind the barrels. "Careful, we need to be careful on stepping over those animals." She points at Banico's men sleeping on the floor, carefully and surely they walked over their bodies in the darkness, at first Margarita was afraid, but luck was on her side when she and Kayo were able to make it to the other side, Margarita opened the bird cage to allow the bird to escape and both of the women ran into the night.

"I don't see any ashes, that's how I came here." Margarita looked around to see where the ashes went. "The went must've blown them away."

"Eh?"

"What?"

"What are those plants?" Kayo pointed at the ground, there was sprouts coming out of the ground.

"Oh! They're my peas and lentils! I placed them on the path so I won't get lost!"

"Lass, You just saved us the trouble." The two began to follow the path back to Toragay under a full moonlight during the night, until at last they made it back to her hometown by day break. Margarita knocked on her father's door.

_"I'm coming!" _Alexiel said from the other side of the door, he opened it wearing his night attire. "MARGARITA!" He exclaimed excitedly and hugged her tight.

"I missed you so much." Margarita said with tears in her eyes.

Alexiel was happy to see her well, he perked up when he saw Kayo. "Hm? Who's this woman?"

"I'm a friend of hers." Kayo said, "A friend who's about to tell you a horrifying secret about the Bridegroom." Alexiel was confused about what Kayo was talking about, but he decided to sit down and listen to what she has to say about Banico. From word to word, sentence to sentence, Alexiel was disgusted by the horrible truth Kayo told him and now wishes to have him and his posse arrested and executed, but the question that remains is:

"How are we to expose them as cannibals? Surly just plain tattling won't do any good."

"I have evidence father." Margarita said as she held up a ringed finger.

"OH MY GOD!" Her father jumped back in horror.

"Calm down sir, this is the evidence you need to expose them."

"Alright, I believe this could work."

**A few days later**

The day of Margarita's and Banico's wedding had arrive, Alexiel had invited his friends and relatives to come see the "wedding" taking place at the chapel, and of course Banico brought his men over to the wedding. Even though Margarita had planned on exposing them to the public with the finger, she plays along by dressing up in a beautiful white wedding dress.

"Ah my lady." Banico said as he kissed Margarita's hand, "Your absolutely gorgeous."

"Thank you my Lord." Margarita said, hiding her apparent disgust with him, her father stood up in front of people sitting.

"Family! Friends! and Acquaintances alike!" He said with Pride in his voice, "I propose that we dine on the food given to us before their union can take place!" He said the guest, hopefully to get everyone's attention in order to Expose Banico as a cannibal. "Surely we can't partake in the service on a empty stomach now could we?" Everyone complied and headed to the dining hall, Kayo was in the crowd, wearing a black coat. As everyone dined on their fill, they began telling stories to people, including the table Banico and Margarita are sitting at, everyone applauded to Banico for his story. He then looked to his bride to be and said:

"Margarita my bride." Banico said. "Come, sweetheart, don't you know anything? Tell us something, like the others have done." Perfect, now it's Margarita's chance, she stood from her seat and cleared her throat. Saying:

_"Then I will tell about a dream. I was walking alone through the woods, when finally I came to a house. Inside there was not a single human soul, but on the wall there was a bird in a cage. It cried out:"_

**_Turn back, turn back, you young bride._**  
**_You are in a murderer's house._**

Banico listened closely to the story his bride to be was telling everyone, though what perked his interest was a bird mentioned in her story.

"_Then it cried out the same thing again." _Margarita looked towards her bridegroom and said: "Fear not Darling, it was only a dream." She then continued. _"Then I went through all the rooms. They were all empty, and there was something so eerie in there. Finally I went down into the cellar, and there sat a pink haired woman, shaking her head. I asked her, "Does my bridegroom live in this house?" _

Banico was biting his bottom lip, something about the pink woman in the story seemed familiar. Banico's men who are in another table began to ponder as well. _"She answered, "Alas poor child, you have gotten into a murderer's den. Your bridegroom does live here, but he intends to chop you to pieces and kill you, and then he intends to cook you and eat you." _

Banico was starting to suspect that she's referring to him, Kayo can only smile in the shadows. "Relax Darling, it was only a dream." Margarita kept reassuring him as she continued:_ "After that the woman hid me behind a large barrel. I had scarcely hidden myself there when the robbers came home, dragging a girl with them. They gave her three kinds of wine to drink: white, red, and yellow, which caused her heart to stop beating." _Banico's men are staring to become uneasy from what Margarita was telling everyone, it started to sound familiar to them.

"Darling, it was only a dream." Margarita said again. _"After that they took off her fine clothes, and chopped her beautiful body to pieces on a table, then sprinkled salt on it." _The story has gotten everyone's attention, especially Banico and his men, his men began to slowly leave their tables, possibly to make a run for it for they're now sure that she was there without their knowledge.

"Darling, it was only a dream." Margarita said once more as she smirks in triumph._ "Then one of the robbers saw that there was still a ring on her ring finger. Because it was hard to get the ring off, he took an ax and chopped off the finger. The finger flew through the air behind the large barrel, and fell into my lap._ Margarita then stood on the dining table and held out the detached finger. **"AND HERE IS THE FINGER WITH THE RING!"** She yelled to everyone as she proudly held the finger. Everyone in the room were in a state of horror and shock, the women can be heard screaming. Banico was in serious trouble, while his men was apprehended by the guards attending the wedding, Banico tried jumping out the window, only to land in a net constructed by the guards at the bottom of the building.

"LET ME GO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" Banico said as he struggles to get out of the net, but failed miserably and was taken to the gallows along with his men, Margarita and Kayo looked on at the criminals as Alexiel hugs his child affectingly.

**In reality**

Clarith was reading the final page to "The Robber Bridegroom" from the Freezis Fairytale book in the hospital room in front of the cranky and injured sinners. _"And so the Bride's father decided to let his daughter live a life of her own, wishing her luck to find her own destiny and maybe find a lover who is not as cruel as the Bridegroom himself, and they all lived happily ever after...The End." _The Netsuma closed the book in her hands, "Does anyone like it?...huh?" She asked before discovering that the sinners in the room fell asleep, they must've slept during her story telling, the only one awake was the Marchioness due to her lack of sleep, she was softly clapping at the story Clarith told.

"I liked it." Margarita whispered, attempting to be courteous to the people around her.

"Thank you." Clarith whispered as she tip toed out of the room before turning off the light, "I'll check on you guys later."

"Ok." Margarita laid down on her bed and attempted to sleep, all she can see was plain darkness due to her insomnia, gradually she let her thoughts go through her mind instead of dreams. Outside the room, Allen was sitting on the bleachers next to Michaela who was playing with the laces of her boots, They saw Clarith coming out of the room.

Michaela stood up. "Thank goodness your alive Clarith," She hugs her. "So how about it?"

"They fell asleep on me while I was telling the story." Clairth said as sat down next to Allen.

"Well that's good." Allen sighed in relief, "I just hope they calm down once they wake up."

"I hope so to." Clarith replied.

**One hour later**

They're in the hospital's waiting room, Clarith and Allen were making a house of cards while Michaela was sleeping on the table, just as they're enjoying themselves, they heard a woman screaming, which in turn woke up Michaela and knocked over the house of cards.

"What was that?" Allen asked.

"Did someone get hurt?" Michaela rubbed her eyes.

"Oh that's only the maternity room, that came from a mother." Clarith said, just then a baby's cry can be heard. "See?"

"Oh thank goodness." Allen said as she breathed out in relief , the father was standing by the door waiting for his child, the door opened revealing a doctor who looks strangely familiar to the trio, the doctor removed his mask...it was Yingmu's emperor: Jun.

"Congratulations sir, your a father to a healthy baby girl." Jun said to the man standing by the door.

"Oh thank you your Highness!" The father said happily as he hugged Jun, "Bless you Jun, bless you!" Once the father went inside the room, Jun caught glimpse of Allen and the girls.

"Heeeeyy!" He formed his wings and flew towards them, he then stopped.

"Jun? What are you doing here?" Allen asked.

"I sometimes visit the hospital to help people in need, like what you just saw now."

"Judging by the man's reaction I say you did a marvelous job." Clarith congratulated him.

"Thank you Clarith, so anyways Allen why are you here? Did Sickle broke his wings or something?"

"No." He answered. "There was a spider infestation in the basement and the sinners got caught up in the debacle, so now they're here recovering."

"No fooling?! I wanna see them!" He was about to fly to the room, Allen however grabbed his left leg.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, They've been very cranky about the incident and Clarith just put them to sleep, going in there would be like signing your own death warrant, you'll get massacred."

"Don't worry, I'll be quite as a mouse."

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you."

They went up stairs to the room the sinners are staying at, Jun slowly opened the door and entered inside via flying, it was dark and quite with the exception of a faint light seen through the curtains, he looked upon the sleeping and bandaged sinners, he couldn't help but laugh at Nemesis, Gallerian, and Sateriasis for had happened to them, instead he silenced himself with light chuckling. The other five however, he felt great pity. "Jun?" He heard someone whisper his name, he began looking around to see who was talking to him, "Down here." He looks down and sees Margarita sitting on her bed, waving to him, He smiles and flies down to her bed.

"Hello Princess." He whispers as he sits down criss-cross style, "I heard what happened to you guys."

"So you heard?"

"Yeah, what did you guys do?"

"Well we tried everything to get them out, first I did a peaceful protesting, then Sateriasis tried stomping on then, and then he suggested blowing them up with my gift bomb, unfortunately the spiders attacked us from that bomb."

"That sounds scary."

"I know, it was awful." Margarita brushes her hair. "The spiders we're crawling all over me, the walls, the ceilings, the sinners, everywhere, it was a nightmare." She started shaking her head, "Those thoughts are haunting me, I wish I can sleep and forget." Jun hugged her tight.

"Shuuuuuu, it's ok, it's over now." Margarita hugged him back, feeling someone embracing her took her mind off of the incident, though seeing him again reminded her of something he mentioned today, she let's go of him.

"You were gonna tell me about the ring earlier, what is it?"

"I would tell but I want the others to know as well, we'll have to wait till they're awake."

"Ok." She pouted.

"In the Meantime I got you guys something." He raised his hands, seven different colored lights resonated from them, they started growing bigger and bigger until they stopped glowing, the seven lights became seven giant teddy bears that resemble each sinner in the room, each one floated gently down to the sleeping sinners's beds, one bear that resembles Margarita floated down to her arms.

"Are these for us?"

"Yes, do you like it?"

"I love it. Thank you." Margarita hugged the bear tightly, brushing her head against the toy affectionately.

"I'm glad." He smiled.

"Your too good to us, Jun."

"Aw shucks."

"Psst." Jun turned around and saw Allen sticking his head through the door, "Finish up, Jun. It's time to go, visiting hours are over." He whispered.

"Ok, I'll see you later once you guys cool down."

"Ok Jun."

Jun flies over to the exit, "Wait waaaait I almost forgot." He raised his left which summoned a red light which formed into another teddy bear, this time it resembles Jun and lands on her lap. Margarita mouthed "thank you" to him as the hybrid closed the door, Margarita laid down with the two giant teddy bears in each of her arms and a big smile on her face, she sees the walls growing darker, indicating that the sun is setting. Gradually she tries her best to sleep despite her insomnia, mostly to past the time since everyone around her are asleep.

END CHAPTER

* * *

Sorry if it took longer then it should've, I was never good at writing endings so it was put off to the side as a result. I hope you like it and I'll see you all in the next chapter.

*One of the inspirations for this chapter also is a MLP Episode where Rainbow Dash breaks her wing and was hospitalized, I'm not a brony or Pegasister so don't insult me.


	13. Recouping and Punishments

Hello everyone, TomboyJessie13 here, I had some trouble starting on this chapter, and I also had trouble ending this chapter, but the middle part is what I had the most fun with. The weirdest thing though is that I got a couple of inspirations just by eating spicy Cheetos and my father's beef stew, but now it is done.

If you don't like it, that's fine, but please don't ridicule.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Recouping and Punishments  
**

Later that afternoon, it was a quarter to 3:30 pm, the sinners has spent their whole afternoon in the hospital after the basement incident, becoming sore at one another for their own faults, they soon took a nap after listening to Clarith reading them a story written by Yukina Freezis, Margarita had been laying on her bed for a couple of hours, playing with the two teddy bears giving to her, both made with careful sewing and snipping. As Margarita was focused on them, her trail of thoughts we're stopped by another voice in the room.

"What's with these bears? Where did they come from?" A voice asked, Margarita looked over and saw Riliane is now awake, holding a bear and rubbing her eyes.

"Jun was here earlier, he gave us presents to get better." Margarita answered with a smile.

"Oh the emperor was here?" She said, yawning.

"Yeah."

"Mmmm, quite down, what's your problem?" Gallerian said with a grouchy tone in his voice as he turned himself over to the two girls, he notices the stuffed bear wearing his coat laying on his body. "Why is there a blue bear laying on me?" One by one each sinner begins to stir from their slumber, seeing and wondering about the bears given to them.

"Jun was here."

"Is that so?" Banica asked as he nibbled on her bear's ear. "I can smell the beautiful aroma of sweet and sour sauce." Just then they heard a knock from the door, a nurse walked in, she has pale skin and short black hair in a bob haircut with chopped bangs, she also seemed to be holding a bundle of bathrobes and slippers.

"Oh you seven are awake, that's good."

"Well hellooooo nurse." Sateriasis said with a devious smirk on his face.

"Duke!" Nemesis yelled as she threw her pillow at him.

"Calm down you guys, I've been assigned to take you seven to one of our sitting rooms so you can talk and enjoy yourselves properly, considering how boring it can be doing nothing in this room."

"That is true." Riliane said.

"For your information madam, I don't have the nerve to talk to my asshole father after what happened today."

"Go to hell, you fascist hussy." Gallerian responded to her with a sneer.

"Hey! Hey! I'll get in trouble if you don't do as I say, you have to move to the sitting room."

"Fine, but I don't want that asshole near me." The sinners then proceed to get out of bed, some of them were wobbly when they tried standing up, Margarita fixes her pigtails, and the nurse gave the sinners their own robes to wrap themselves with and house slippers. Once they got situated, the nurse motioned them to follow her into the hallway, they walked through the corridor colored white, light blue, and brown. Once they got into the lobby, they noticed another nurse but with Elphe traits, sitting on the couch and flirting with a seemingly older employee, viewing them seemed to have made Gallerian uncomfortable considering that he once had an affair with Nemesis's mother. Sateriasis on the other hand desires to stay behind and view them more, but Kayo began pulling on his ponytail and dragged him away from the shameless display.

"Should you alert the management about those two having unauthorized relations in public?" Kayo asked as she continued to pull on her ancestor's hair.

"I will once I get you seven settled in." The Nurse replied, she continued leading them to another room until the nurse opens the door to a room with a sliding door and Genkan, the nurse opened the sliding door to reveal a Jakoku-Themed living area, a large kotatsu with a blanket already in place, a few sitting mats, and by the window is a regular table with two regular chairs, and on the other side of the room is a box containing a sketchbook, a container of pencils, a few books, board games, and cards. "Here's your room Ladies and Gentlemen, enjoy your stay, I'll bring some snacks to hold you over till supper." The Nurse then leaves, closing the sliding door before leaving, the sinners were quite confused on what's going on.

"...Now what?" Riliane spoke out finally. "There's nothing to even do in here."

"Well there's this box of things." Margarita said as she pointed at the box.

"Oh a Kotatsu table!" Kayo said excitedly, she slid underneath. "I haven't seen these in years!"

"What's a Kotatsu?" Riliane asked.

"They're tables with heaters underneath, they're mainly used for cold weathers, and it's perfect for eating, you're socializing, doing your hobbies, or taking naps." Kayo was on fire with her heritage, "They've been around since the Muromachi era."

"Check out this view." Banica said with her face pressed on the window, the sinners went to where Banica is and out the window is a field of golden rice and white buildings inhabited by people from different eras, they must be in the Heavenly Yard, "This must be the place we're going to once we're rehabilitated, right?"

"Hopefully." Sateriasis replied.

"I doubt that it be possible though." Nemesis said with a apathetic tone in her voice, sitting under the kotatsu. "We stained ourselves with sin so badly, not only that but our loved ones would never want to see us again after what we've done to them."

"Why you gotta ruin the mood for everyone?" Gallerian asked with Irritation in his voice.

"Because it's the truth, you Bastard, I bet Michelle is hating on you right now."

"You leave her out of this!"

"HEY! HEY! HEY! BREAK IT UP YOU TWO!" Banica said as she repeatedly claps her hand. "There's still a chance so please don't make this as depressing as it is, we don't wanna repeat this incident like yesterday."

Oh yes, Gallerian remembered what she meant, spending the rest of the first evening depressed over Ma being an HER, a being with Malice coursing through their veins, "Whatever." was his only replay as he sat on the regular chair by the window, distancing himself away from Nemesis and Banica, Sateriasis was brushing his hair with his fingers in a anxious matter, possibly thinking about his loved one: Gumina Glassred.

"What's the matter, Duke?" Kayo asked upon noticing him doing that.

"It's nothing." He said, "Don't worry about it, Kayo."

"Ok".

**~In the other room~**

There was a few small TVs that seems to show the sinners from different angles of the room they're staying in, those watching were three demons; Lucifer in his form akin to that of his contractor Riliane, Mammon who normally appears as a golden owl now took form of a young man with darker blue hair and wearing a gold colored 7th century EC suit, and Asmodeus who was a goat with six wings, bird legs, and a snake tail appears as a older gentlemen with a well trimmed gray beard and wearing a purple modern day suit.

The door opened, revealing to be the same nurse from earlier, she removed her black wig, allowing her long blond hair to slip out.

"You did quite well, Barisol." Asmodeus said grinning in a perverted way. "I'm liking that Nurse's outfit."

"I'm not talking to you, pervert." Barisol snapped at him, "What the hell is with that Nurse and old man at the lobby? Trying to shoot a porno or something?" He can tell that there was jealousy in her voice, considering that she's the Demon of Envy herself.

"Oh no dear, just trying to get a reaction from these two here." He pointed at Lucifer and Mammon.

"HA! AS IF YOU MAKE ME LAUGH YOU STUPID PIMP!" Lucifer exclaimed proudly at the demon. "Right, Mam-Kun?" But the Demon of Greed didn't answer, he was biting his lower lip in hopes of not laughing, but it was futile once he began laughing, as he laughed his heart out, a fanfare went off and an unknown voice proclaimed:

_"GREED! OUT!"_

At that moment, Barisol took out her Jakokunese wooden sword and bend Mammon over, he let out a pained scream when she smacking his rear end with it. "YEOW!"

"Sorry, but it's the rule: "you laugh, you lose." no exceptions." She left with a evil smirk on her face.

**~In the living area~**

The sinners had settled down after arriving to the living area, Gallerian was sitting by the windows while the other six sinners are sitting under the Kotatsu, Sateriasis seemed to be drawing from a sketchbook found in the box earlier while laying on his stomach, Kayo was reading one of the books found in the box, it appears to be that of a Levin bible despite not being raised with one of the religion's branches, Riliane, Margarita, and Nemesis are playing a game of "Life", and Banica was napping with her head on the mat.

"Ohh, I'm getting Married." Nemesis exclaimed, Riliane then pulled out a female piece and put it on Nemesis's car who's piece is a female herself. "Hey! Don't give me a female spouse!"

"Why? Are you homophobic?" Riliane asked with a devilish grin plastered on her face.

"Nooo! It's just I'm not gay, and besides, what if I want kids and my player can't have se-...would you stop nose bleeding you pervert!?" Nemesis yelled at Sateriasis when he began wiping blood from his nose with a tissue, indicating that he overheard their banter, Kayo shook her head at his perverse nature.

"I was only playing around lady and you still treat me like crap, why are you so serious?"

"I can treat you like anything I want because you're not a princess here, welcome to the real world, Rin."

"I got twins." Margarita said, breaking the tension.

"I'm sorry what?" Riliane Asked.

"My player and her husband got twins!"

"Oh really? Boy? Girl? Or fraternal?"

"I'll go with Fraternal."

"Nom nom nom nom nom..." Riliane heard someone chewing on something, she looked down and saw Banica eating her bathrobe in her sleep.

"Hey! don't eat me!" Riliane slapped her head, waking up the cannibal.

"Huh? What?" She yawned.

"You we're about to eat here clothes." Kayo giggled.

**~In the other room~**

The banter the sinners had put on was too much for Lucifer to resist and began laughing, cuing the fanfare and the unknown voice, signifying his defeat.

_"PRIDE! OUT!"_

The door slammed open, revealing Barisol with her wooden sword. "NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" Lucifer begged repeatedly as the female demon bend him over and smack his rear end. "YEOWCH!"

"I'll be in the kitchen making snacks for the sinners, If you need anything else please don't hesitate to laugh." She said, that last comment caused Asmodeus to lose it, cuing the fanfare and voice.

_"LUST! OUT!"_

"Cooooooming!" She said as she smiled, she bend the older demon over and smack his rear end, letting out a pained cry, "I'm so busy today." Barisol left the room to continue her business.

"Damn Leviathan, she did that on purpose." He groaned, using Barisol's demon name.

**~In the living area~**

Sateriasis was using coloring pencils for his drawing, he seemed to be enthusiastic about his latest work that he's drooling over it, but he stopped when he felt like someone was watching him, he turned and saw Gallerian looking over his shoulder. "Do you mind, Judge?" He asked irritably as he covered the drawing he's doing. "It's rude to look over someone's shoulder like that."

"What are you drawing?" The miser asked.

"I'm not telling, it's a work in progress."

"Just leave him be, Gramps." Riliane said. "You'll make things worse."

"I was just curious." Gallerian snapped. "Tch, lighten up, child."

"I'm hungryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy." Banica whined. "When will the nurse come with the snacks?"

"She'll bring them soon, the hospital's a busy place." Margarita said.

"okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay."

"If you keep thinking about food then-HEY!" Sateriasis, who was too distracted to keep his drawing safe, felt Gallerian yanking out the sketchbook from under his arms, "GIVE IT BACK YOU SPINELESS OAF!"

"Let me see it first." Gallerian replied as he pushed him back with his foot until the duke gave up and covered his face as if he was embarrassed, he looked at the drawing that Sateriasis drew, it was then upon viewing it that he discovered that it was a very lewd drawing of a unknown woman, possibly one of the members of the duke's harem, wearing a provocative piece of lingerie, the other sinners wondered what his reaction would be let alone what drawing the duke drew. Gallerian's face turned as red as a tomato, he gently gave the sketchbook back to Sateriasis...stood back from him...and before anyone knew it, blood started to shoot out of the Judge's nose, causing him to fall on his back while the blood continued squirting.

The sinners began to laugh at what happened to him, except for Nemesis who faced palmed asking: "Dammit, now my Father's a pervert?"

"I told you not to look Judge, but you never listen." Sateriasis said, failing to keep a straight face.

"What did you drew that made him do that?" Kayo asked Sateriasis, he took his drawing away.

"Not you to."

**~In the other room~**

All three of the demons of sin were laughing their heads off at what has happened to the avaricious court director, thus enabling the fanfare and unknown voice to sound off, quoting it's dreadful phrase:

_"EVERYONE! OUT!"_

"Oh no..." Was Mammon's only response, that's when Barisol and two other nurses showed up and proceed to bend them over and smack their rear ends with their wooden swords. "YEOOOWCH!" Screamed Mammon.

"YEOOOW!" Cried Lucifer.

"AAAACK!" Yelped Asmodeus, Barisol and her posse left soon afterwards.

**~In the living area~**

Riliane was cleaning the blood off of Gallerian's face while Margarita was giving him CPR by pressing onto his chest, meanwhile Kayo was cleaning off the excess blood on the floor, it wasn't serious so it was easy to clean.

"Can one of you perform mouth-to-mouth for me?" Margarita asked the sinners. "I'm too young for him."

"Oh please you're doing it wrong." Riliane said, "You got to do this." She slammed her fist onto his chest, instantly waking up the Judge as he let out a huge gasp before he began coughing. "If you're alright, then say something."

Gallerian was silent, with the only exception of him panting, his first reply was: "...Sateriasis...you never cease...to disappoint me."

"It's not my fault that you were nosy." The Duke puffed. "Among other things." He pointed at the Judge's nose.

"Shut up." He crawled towards the Kotatsu and went under the covers next to Banica.

"Awww poor baby, judge Galley got a big boo boo in his nostrils?" Banica said with a childish tone in her voice as she brushed the back of his head, his hair was very soft completed with a shade of royal blue, surely a true symbol of his bloodline's royal birthright, too bad that his bloodline is no longer ruling the Blue Kingdom.

"I don't need your sympathy, woman," He muffled into the mat. "Let me rest."

"Oh please I was trying to be nice to you without having the slightest thought of eating your hair and you still act like a grouchy old man, at least be grateful for that, Judge." Just then someone opened the sliding door, it was Barisol wearing her black wig, holding a tray carrying a wooden box of twenty one hand-sized Onigiris, three pieces for each sinner, small plates, ceramic cups, and tea.

"Snack time everyone." She called out, she was panting quite rapidly.

"Are you alright nurse? You seemed overworked." Nemesis asked, unaware of the punishment game she's participating in.

"Oh you know, working in the hospital is tedious." She brushed it off. "But taking care of patients is rewarding and that's all that matters." She then put her hand on her ear as if she was hearing something. "Excuse me, I need to go right now." She got up as quick as a flash and ran out of the room with a wooden sword in hand.

"What's with her? and what's with the wooden sword?" Sateriasis asked.

"Who cares, we got snacks! Plenty for everyone!" Banica got three Onigiris for herself, Riliane leaned forward to see the snack and asked:

"What are these things? donuts?" That question caused Nemesis to give her the stink eye, slapping the back of her head for it. "OW!"

"Nemesis! Please!" Kayo exclaimed as she pour her tea. "They're not donuts, Riliane, they're rice balls, they're filled with tuna, salmon, or plum."

"Right, Nemesis shouldn't have to hit me though, it's rude."

**~In the other room~**

The three demons of sin are laying on the ground, already having their rear ends smacked by Barisol because they laughed when they're not supposed to.

"Please...Leviathan...no more." Mammon whined while rubbing his rear, feeling tears pouring out of his eyes.

"Sorry but you know the rules, "You laugh, you lose." You have to go 24 hours without laughing, the player with the most smacks to the rear will be in last place."

"I don't care about it anymore, woman! I wanna go hoooooome!"

**~In the living area~**

"Ready everyone?" Kayo asked the sinners, while holding their onigiris. "It's your first bite." They nodded and they each took a bite of the snack the demon of envy gave them, then all of the sudden, they began screaming as they blew fire from their mouths, creating a giant fireball shaped like a onigiri.

"WOOOOOWEEE THEY'RE SPICYYYY!" Margarita exclaimed as smoke came through her nose.

"ACK! THEY'RE SPICY TUNAS!" Kayo coughed up before jugging down her cup of tea.

"T-TOO HOT!" Sateriasis choked, just then Sateriasis felt something hit his knee, he looked under the kotatsu and found that there was another box of Onigiris. "Eh!?"

"What is it?" Riliane asked while fanning her mouth.

"Another box." He put them on the table. "From under the kotatsu." Banica took one of the Onigiris and took a bite of it.

"Hey! These aren't spicy! They're smoked salmon." Banica exclaimed in delight before continues eating, the sinners took her word and starts digging in, Kayo was curious about what's under the kotatsu so she lifted the covers and found that there was a trapdoor underneath the kotatsu, not only that but also the head of a black haired hybrid: Jun.

"Jun-Kun!?" Kayo exclaimed, that gained everyone's attention.

"Heya guys." He greeted with a smile as he crawled out of the trapdoor under the kotatsu. "I thought I bring you the proper type of Onigiris for you."

**~In the other room~**

The demons of sin tried their hardest to hold in their laughter upon seeing the Onigiri ordeal, Barisol smirked sadistically and leaned In close to Lucifer's ear to say:

"Go ahead, laugh, I won't hurt you, I don't mind if you laugh, just go "ha ha ha", go right ahead and laugh." Lucifer was practically suffering, he was just about to lose it until:

"RAHAB "LEVIATHAN" BARISOL!" A voice called behind her, she turned to find Allen Avadonia and Clarith by the door, glaring at her. "Just what do you think your doing?"

"Oh hello Irregular, daughter of white, we were just playing a little punishment game."

"Don't you think that's a little extreme?" Clarith asked. "You're basically taking away their ability to laugh with these senseless spankings."

"Aaaaaaaaaand...what's your point, lady?"

"...help...us..." Mammon said weakly.

You three are free to go." Allen said.

"Thank you!" Asmodeus thanked the boy as he ran off.

"I'm maybe a demon but bless you, irregular!" Lucifer said as he followed next.

"Thank you! You saved our asses...literally!" Mammon turned into his owl form and flew away.

"Oh poo, and I was just having fun to." Barisol pouted as she threw her wooden sword down.

"Normally I would have to report this act to Sickle but that's not what I'm here for, I'm here to ask we're the sinners are, they're not in the room when I came back to get them, they've been discharged early." Allen asked.

"They are?"

"Yes." The Netsuma answered. "It turns out that their release schedule were switched by a renegade patient suffering auditory hallucinations in hopes of getting out of the hospital early...*sighs* I can't tell you how much trouble he had caused just to get out without a diagnosis on his condition, especially since the sinners we're in such a terrible mood today."

"Oh yes, even without being contracted to a demon, humans can still stir up trouble just to get what they want." Barisol smiled. "As for the sinners, you don't need to worry for them, they've been put into a nice sitting room here in the hospital and they seemed to have gotten better physically and emotionally. See?" She pointed at that screen, that's when she spotted Jun. "Strange, we never asked for visitors, that boy does seem familiar though."

"It's emperor Jun." Allen said. "Where's the room?"

"First floor, lobby, down the hall from the front desk's right, and if you see a door that says "room 048", you're there."

**~In the living area~**

The sinners we're chatting with Jun, telling him of the things that had occurred today, they also asked about the teddy bears from earlier.

"Oh yes, these bears I gave you are gifts made from my magic." Jun answered. "To calm your minds and put your aggression at ease, that's why your in such better spirits now."

"You're too kind, Jun." Nemesis said, "Thank you."

"Your welcome guys, anyways, I'm afraid I won't be seeing you guys for a while, there's political business between Yingmu and a kingdom of another dimension."

"You mean another country?" Riliane asked.

"No, I never do trade or political business with countries outside of Yingmu, most of their leaders are frugal and corrupt, they'll be after Yingmu with firearms for my kingdom's wealth, women, and food if they get the chance to, that's why I do those things with rulers of other dimensions, good-hearted ones."

"That sounds like a good reason, considering what I've done to Lucifenia since my late mother I doubt you be doing trade with Evillious."

"True, but I can still visit, just not at this moment."

"Wait Jun!" Margarita called out. "You were gonna say something about the ring."

"Oh right, thanks for reminding me, Marchioness, Allen should be here to hear this though." The sliding door opened up, revealing Allen and Clarith. "Well speak of the devil, you've arrived."

"You we're talking about me just now, is there anything you want?" Allen asked.

"Yes actually."

"Make it quick though, you all been discharged early, we can return to the box as soon as your dressed." The sinners cheered when they heard the good news.

"FINALLY!" Nemesis cheered, pumping her fist.

"Alright folks, before we part ways and before something else happens, I got news for Margarita." He knelt on his right knee, held onto Margarita's hands. "Margarita Blankenheim, born as daughter of Marx Felix, and Marchioness of Toragay, the ring I gave was a gift from my father to my mother as a symbol of togetherness, mother passed away leaving the ring behind so the burden was placed onto me in hopes of carrying the tradition."

"You mean?" Margarita asked with wide eyes and flushed cheeks, Clarith, Allen, and the sinners leaned in on the environment around them, they're getting a good idea of what the ring is but they still have doubts, the tension was killing them.

"Yes, it's was my mother's engagement ring...and now it's yours."

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?" Everyone except Jun and Margarita were left dumbfounded by the news the hybrid made, they we're flopped to the ground because of it.

"THAT RING!? AN ENGAGEMENT RING!?" Riliane asked, surprised by the discovery.

"BUT THEY'VE ONLY JUST MET!" Gallerian exclaimed his jaw left agape.

"YOU FOOLS! EVER HEARD OF LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT!?" Sateriasis exclaimed while shaking his head rapidly.

"I JUST CAN'T EVEN!" Banica exclaimed as she did the same head movement as Sateriasis.

"Ack! Are you crazy Jun?! You can't marry her! She's currently in purgatory! A place for sinners to repent for their sins to go to Heaven! Have you lost your mind!?" Allen was acting as if he's about to have an anxiety attack.

"Hmpf, are you saying that because I'm a hybrid?" Jun asked sarcastically.

"N-NO! I DON'T DISCRIMINATE! It's just...AGH!" Allen got on his knees and started pounding on the ground like a child throwing a tantrum.

"Allen! Calm down!" Clarith said holding onto his shoulders. "I think it's a wonderful thing your highness, what do you think Margarita?" Margarita was so surprised about the proposal that her face turned completely red, she was too stunned to speak.

"I...I...I...I..I-I-I-I." Margarita was stuttering, she fell onto her back, still stuttering. "I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I."

"I'LL SAVE YOU DOLL-FACE!" Riliane yelled as she slammed her fist onto Margarita's chest, Margarita stopped stuttering and began giggling and rolling around the ground, wrapping her body in her pigtails while covering her face with her hands.

"I'll take that as a yes." Clarith confirmed it.

"YES!" Jun cheered.

"That is good, I'm not sure what Sickle would say though." Allen said, finally calming down. "But for now we must return to the box at once." The sinners began preparing to leave the room, Clarith helped Margarita get up and undo the pigtails wrapped around her body.

"G-good luck on your mission Jun." Margarita stuttered, her face still red.

"Thanks dear." Jun smiled, and waved Clarith, Allen, and the sinners goodbye as they leave for their box.

END CHAPTER

* * *

I hope you liked it, I'll be working on the next chapter inspired by a holiday that's coming up next month! Stay tuned.

*The sub plot featuring the demons of sin is inspired by a MMD Touhou video that honors the Japanese show "Gaki No Tsukai", particularly the "no-laughing" shtick.

**I know the demons of sin have human names, but I'm using their demon names because I wanted to, think of them as "stage names".

*** The Onigiris are donuts joke was from the fans outcries to the Pokemon dub for Americanizing Pokemon.


	14. The Ouija Demon

Hello Everyone TomboyJessie13 here, before you ask: No! It has nothing to do with the new Ouija movie coming out, I don't even plan on watching it anytime soon(unless if I'm forced to), the story here is loosely inspired by an idea bluebarnowl came up with while we chatted over EC things after I showed her that "out of this house" meme by JonTron. My little sister zelda4ever1987, I won't tell you what it is though.

ENJOY! And a Happy Halloween!

* * *

Chapter 13

The Ouija Demon

The house are residing in had been restored to it's natural glory as promised by Held, but the sinners are now precautions about the basement since the "Black Widow Incident" and had decided to leave it alone...however the only sinner brave enough to go down there was Kayo Sudou of Envy, who suggested in turning it into her personal tailor shop, the sinners agreed. The sinners had returned to their box after being discharged from the Hospital, their wounds have been fully healed thus allowing them to remove their bandages, they've spent the whole afternoon and evening just relaxing and not getting on each others nerves like they normally do, well the only ruckus that most of them made are about Margarita's new engagement to Jun. Margarita was sitting at the dining room table with Banica and Kayo, talking about it.

"Ooooh I'm so nervous! I'm getting remarried and here I am getting chills." Margarita said, she can fell her pigtails moving with excitement, but then she started to feel sad. "But what if it doesn't go well like with...you know."

"Come now, Jun seems like a nice young lad." Kayo said. "Even better than that worthless playboy of a noble, forget about Kasper." She smiled.

"Yeah, plus his food is wonderful." Banica said, liking her lips.

"True but that's not a good reason to marry someone."

"Oh well, speaking of food, I'm hungry."

"Were was I? Oh yes, Maybe I can tailor you a wedding dress, Margarita, I got the best material for it."

"You're too kind Kayo, but you don't need to put yourself through all that work." Margarita responded.

"Think of it as a kind gesture."

"Thank you." Just then, she saw Allen coming in the dinning room with a large pumpkin in his arms.

"Oh Allen, do you need help with it?"

"Ugh, no thanks." Allen said while showing signs of struggle. "I'm almost at the kitchen anyways. " Allen walks to the kitchen, he tries his best to not drop the pumpkin on the ground.

"Are we having a giant pumpkin pie?" Banica asked with an excited look on his face. "Maybe even pumpkin soup?"

"Riliane is cooking dinner, she can't make those two things in one night." Margarita said.

"Can't I dream?"

"You can but still." Kayo replied.

"Oooh you're no fun, Sudou."

_"DINNEEEEEEEEEER!" _Riliane called from the Kitchen, a triangle can be heard to, Sateriasis, Gallerian, and Nemesis soon walked into the dinning room once they heard her.

"Finally, I was starving." Banica said.

"And you'll soon be hungry in an hour." Sateriasis joked.

"Oh hush." She sees Allen coming into the dining room. "So what are we having tonight Allen?"

"I don't know, I was too busy bringing the pumpkin inside."

"I doubt Riliane can make dinner very well." Sateriasis smirked.

"She made pancakes on the first day." Gallerian said.

"Yes, but that's breakfast, this is dinner and it's more complex, I bet she comes out with disastrous results.

"I wouldn't be too sure, Sateriasis." Allen said smiling. "Look."

"Here it is guys." Riliane came in with a platter of food. "I made Grilled chicken breasts, homemade mashed potatoes, green beans with sliced carrots, and last but not least: buttermilk biscuits with a side of trauben jam." Sateriasis can mentally feel multiple wash pans landing on his head after seeing how well Riliane did in preparing supper.

"Told you."

"You brat, how did you do all this?!" Sateriasis asked with an angry tone in his voice.

"I learned it from Clarith while residing in the Held Monastery, age 15, brioche, and was a natural on the first try." Riliane said with pride in her voice, causing the Duke to feel even more wash pans falling on his his head mentally.

"Settle down you two, this ain't a popularity contest." Kayo said, Riliane then took her seat at the table.

"Now everyone hold hands, because we're gonna say grace." Allen said as the sinners did what he tells them, he began his grace: _"Dearest Levia, we give our thanks and ask for your blessings for the meal we're about to partake in, Amen."_

"Amen." They proclaimed and began digging into their meals.

"So Allen, what's with the giant pumpkin?" Banica asked while stuffing her face.

"Please don't talk with your mouth full." Allen said in disgust. "Also I'm planning on having it carved into a jack-o-lantern, tomorrow is "Hallows' Evening" after all."

"That time of the year already?" Nemesis asked, visibly excited. "Awesome!"

"I beg your pardon but what is Hallows' Evening?" Sateriasis asked.

"It's a holiday first constructed by the natives of Lioness and Marlon during the late-Magic Kingdom era." Gallerian explained. "It was celebrated on the 31st of October, a time of year that was often associated with human death. The Followers of the Levin faith believed that on the night before November 1st, the boundary between the worlds of the living and the dead became blurred. On the night of the 31st they celebrated Hallows' Evening, when it was believed that the ghosts of the dead returned to earth. In these days however before Margarita was born, many Levin followers began to detest the holiday as a ritual associated with demon worship currency of the Behemo Sect due to having a undead theme."

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaawn." Riliane said sarcastically.

"So it's like a Behemo sect ritual?" Sateriasis asked.

"Sort of but no, fortunately there's still some followers and people outside of Levin Faith who celebrate it up till this very day." Gallerian continued. "How can you not know that?"

"I've been indoors most of my life."

"Figures, _*cough*_ pervert _*cough_*!"

"Anywaaaaaaaays, what are the customs?"

"Back then: it would be just bonfires and offering sacrifices to their gods." Banica said. "Though in recent years they removed the sacrificing and included trick-or-treating, costume parties, decorating, carving pumpkins into jack-o'-lanterns, apple bobbing, divination games, playing pranks, visiting haunted attractions, telling scary stories, and watching horror films instead."

Nemesis started making scary faces at the Duke. "Y'know anything scary related and filled with pure terror?" Sateriasis started shivering from looking at her, but then stopped when something hit him.

"Oh right, I saw some dwellers of hell viewing it, I thought it was just demon worship or a masquerade party."

"Nope, it's the very same holiday. Though trick-or-treating was a thing to satiate the ghouls or ghost's hunger, it now became more of a child thing." Nemesis drank some water.

"What do you mean?"

"It involves children dressing up and going door to door getting candy or fruit by saying "trick-or-treat"." Margarita said. "I heard It also became more mandatory in Gallerian's time because of the Witch Trials."

"That's correct." Gallerian said. "The fools believed that the witches would eat the children if they don't dress up as monsters."

"Pfft, please not at the table." Kayo said, holding her neck to prevent vomiting.

"Sorry."

"Ok, I see your point, If that were the case: what I should dress up as?" Sateriasis was brushing his chin with his forefinger.

"Now we're talking!" Riliane said patting his back vigorously. "I think we may have something in the attic...do we?"

"Yes, I check." Allen said.

"Wait wait wait wait!" Kayo called out. "Aren't we just gonna stay in the box though? We can't leave the box and no one but Behemo and the Demons come here." The sinners sighed in a bummed out way, drooping their heads down.

"Not to worry, I have made a deal with Sickle for tomorrow night."

"What?"

"I asked Sickle to allow the children residing in the Heavenly Yard to visit the box to trick-or-treat tomorrow and extend us their good wishes." The sinners became relieved when Allen proclaimed it. "All I need now is help getting these bags into the living room for tomorrow night." He pointed at the bags by the door, they're five in total and are just around the same size as Allen and Riliane.

"What's in them?" Gallerian asked.

"Lollipops, each child participating gets one, no more, no less." The sinners were surprised by what Allen told them, who knows how many lollipops are in those bags, or better yet: how many children are coming?

**After dinner**

The sinners we're browsing through the attic to see what they can find for tomorrow night, so far they found white bed sheets, black and orange fabrics, old masks, old clothes, and a stuffed black cat. While searching for more things to do for Hallows' Evening, Nemesis heard a thud from behind her, she saw a game board covered in dust, she picked it up and blew the dust off, the title of the box reads _"Ouija"_.

"Oh! an Ouija board!" Nemesis said with a smile. "Mom and I used to try talking to spirits with it when Friday the 13th is around, considering it's the most unlucky day of the whole month in superstition."

"How you do it?" Kayo asked from behind her.

"You'll know while the others aren't around."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want my asshole father getting involved and screwing everything up!"

"Don't be so negative but alright."

"Oi! What are you two doing?" Riliane said, Nemesis hid the box behind her back. "This ain't a vacation now helps us out!" The two nodded, Nemesis hid the box under the shelf."

"We'll use it while the others are asleep." Nemesis whispered.

"Ok." Kayo agreed.

**Later that night**

The sinners eventually gotten ready for bed. Showers, teeth, pajamas, and all, after which they went to sleep...except for Margarita who sadly cannot sleep and can only lay down in the living room so she won't disturb her roommates with her chronic insomnia, and is unware of the events that are about to occur tonight. At 11:30 at night, Nemesis woke up, she made sure that the people around her are asleep, she got out of bed and proceeds to wake Kayo up.

"Hey." Nemesis whispered as she shakes Kayo, Kayo slowly wakes up and sees Nemesis standing over her. "Ready?"

"Yeah." Kayo yawns and gets out of bed, the Sudous proceed to head into the attic, trying their best not to catch Margarita's attention. Once there, Nemesis got the board ready and lit the candles around her.

"Ok, you can turn off the lights." Nemesis said, Kayo did and sat on the floor across from where Nemesis is sitting.

"So you and your mother talk to spirits with this thing?"

"Yes, so far me and mother were able to contact a mischievous ghost from the spirit world."

"What's he or she like?"

"The ghost we got was a jokester, always telling us jokes and riddles, even the ones I'm not supposed to read."

"Read?"

"Yes, this planchette here with the open glass tells us what the spirit is saying by pointing at the letters and numbers, that's how they communicate."

"I see, I would like to know about my family with it."

"You sure?" Nemesis was concerned about what Kayo was seeking.

"Yes."

"Oh right, put your hand on the planchette." They both put their hands on it, they both clear their minds and took deep breaths. _"Spirits living between heaven or hell, come forth and speak." _Nemesis said, they waited for a reasponse for at least a minute or two until..."Ah!" Nemesis gasped.

"What?" Kayo asked, she felt something moving under her fingers, her heart began pounding when she saw the planchette moving. "I-it works."

"Don't be afraid or shocked, demons from Ouija boards are attracted to fear." Nemesis instructed her, Kayo took deep breaths as the planchette moves, all the while the fire from the candles turn into an eerie red-violet, which could only mean one thing: "...It's here."

_"WHAT GOES ON MORTAL?" _Was the board's response, supposedly by a ghost.

"I'm Nemesis Sudou, this is my friend Kayo Sudou...no relations."

_"THAT'S RIGHT, YOU'RE THE SINNER OF WRATH."_

"So you know of my sins?" Nemesis asked, she was quite calm about this.

_"WE BEINGS OF THE SPIRIT WORLD SEE MANY THINGS."_

"C-can I ask?" Kayo asked Nemesis.

"Sure, remember don't stress yourself and don't show fear."

"Ok...Do you know me or my family?" Kayo asked, she tried her best not to show fear.

_"WE KNOW NOT OF YOUR FAMILY." _The being replied, _"BUT WE KNOW OF THE SINS YOU'VE BESTOWED UPON ENBIZAKA."_

"Ah!" Kayo gasped in surprise.

"Stay calm I say." Nemesis snapped.

"Sorry."

_"ARE YOU TWO RELATED?" _The ghost asked.

"No, I mention that already." Nemesis said.

_"YES BUT THERE'S ANOTHER WAY THAT SHOWS THAT YOU TWO ARE RELATED." _The ghost said. _"BUT IT'S NOT THE SURNAMES, IT'S SOMETHING ELSE."_

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh..." The two got confused by what the ghost had asked.

_"TOO SOON?"_

"Wait, aren't we the ones asking questions?" Nemesis asked.

_"OH RIGHT, ASK YOUR QUESTIONS."_

"Um, ok...Wow you stumped us." Kayo said.

_"IT'S QUITE ALRIGHT, THEN I HAVE A QUESTION FOR YOU."_

"Oh, what is it?"

_"I HEARD THAT TOMORROW IS HALLOWS' EVENING...IS IT TRUE?"_

"Uhhh yes...why?" Kayo was sounding anxious.

_"JUST WONDERING, WE SPIRITS DON'T NORMALLY COUNT THE DAYS OF THE HUMAN WORLD."_

"Ok?"

_"THE WITCHING HOUR IS ARRIVING, YOU MORTALS MUST GET TO BED SOON."_

"Oh, your right." Nemesis said. "It's a pleasure talking to you." She then moved the planchette to the word "goodbye" under the numbers and letters, the planchette stops moving and the candles went back to normal.

"Wow, just...wow." Kayo breathed out finally, her heart was pounding really hard and fast.

"Awesome, huh?" Nemesis asked.

"Well actually to be honest, I thought it wasn't gonna work, but we actually talked to someone from the spirit realm."

"Well it did work, Mother and I are professionals." Nemesis puts the board in the box.

"Have you find it odd that the spirit asked if tomorrow is Hallows' Evening?"

"Well yeah but not to worry, I made sure the board is put back properly, so the spirits won't get out."

"Oh good." Kayo sighed in relief, the two Sudous blew the candles and left the attic...however, the bottom part of the shelf that was holding the box broke, causing the board to fall out, it glowed in an eerie red-violet just like the candles, then a red-violet silhouette came out of it, appearing like a young woman with long draped hair and no clothes on. In the bedroom, Kayo was about to fall asleep in her bed when she heard something, she left her bed to see what's going on. In the hallway, Kayo saw that everything was just the way it was, just as she was about to head back to bed, she heard a slow creaky noise that made the hairs on the back of her head stand on end. She turned around and saw that the attic was slowly opening and a ladder coming out, Kayo walked over to try to close it...but, she then saw a red-violet foot on the step, that surprised Kayo. "Wh-whose there!?" Kayo breathed out in fear. There was no response from the person in the attic, but instead jumped down to the ground and began staring at Kayo with a grin that signifies dread. The area around her and the strange being in front of Kayo was turning into a deep shade of red. Kayo ran back to her bedroom to warn Nemesis but as she runs, the hallway starts to get longer and narrower until the doors disappear and she was just running in complete nothingness. She turned around to find that the being behind her is gone, she stopped for a moment or two before letting out a sigh in relief, but as she turned around, the strange red-violet being was standing in her way. Making a very frightening demon like face and letting out a scream that is loud as a banshee.

**_"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHH!"_**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kayo screamed out in horror as she began flaying her arms around, she stopped and found that it's already morning and that she was still in bed, she looked around and saw the girls in the room were laughing and the being in front of her was only Riliane wearing a Red Hannya Mask. "Y-you little brat! How dare you scare me with that thing!? It doesn't even represent an Ogre!" Kayo berated the Princess as she snatched the Hannya Mask away from her.

"HAPPY HALLOWS' EVENIIIIING!" Riliane proclaimed as she made a v-sign hand gesture.

"I GET YOU FOR THIS!" Kayo was about to chase her before being held down by Banica.

"Geez calm down, Kayo it's only a harmless trick." Banica said as she was eating a black and orange swirl lollipop. "Though to be honest, I kinda expected that type of reaction from Nemesis." She pointed at Nemesis who is face planted on the ground, possibly from Riliane's prank.

"Hm, your right, where did you get the lollipop?"

"Allen lets us have one each." She gave her one. "I tried not to eat it."

"Good." Just then, the door opened up, slowly revealing a strange cylinder shaped creature with black holed eyes completely void of any light, this surprised Kayo to which caused her to let out another scream. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" And grabbed her scissors, but Banica stopped her.

"Oh, did I really scared you?" The creature said as "she" removed the white sheets from her head. "Morning ladies!"

"Phew, it's just Margarita." Kayo calmed down. "Why are you wearing a bed sheet on your head?"

"I'm a ghost!" She said with a smile.

"Ha! I knew it was you the whole time." Nemesis said as she was standing up.

"Could one of you girls be any louder?" Gallerian asked with a cranky tone in his voice from being woken up by Kayo's screaming. "One of us wants to sleep more." Margarita, not pleased with what he said due to not being able to sleep herself pinched his nose, startling him.

"How do you think I feel, old man?" Margarita said to the Judge with a dark tone in her voice, she pulls on his nose before letting go of him, he covers his nose after that, she then smiles. "Sateriasis is making croissants and omelets for breakfast!"

"I hope he doesn't contaminate it." Riliane said as she and the others left the room. "Who knows what disease he maybe carrying?" After everyone left, Kayo grabbed Nemesis by her arm and pulled her back in the room.

"Hey!" Nemesis called out before being slammed into the wall.

"Have you closed the box properly?" Kayo asked with an angry tone in her voice.

"The Ouija box? Yes I have!"

"Are you sure? Because I had a dream about a demonic being attacking me because the box wasn't closed properly!" Kayo for years possessed an ability that once belonged to her ancestor Lukana Octo, the prophetic dream ability, which allows her to see the past and future via dreams based on a specific color. If colored purple, the future will happen and cannot be changed, No one in the box know about her ability except for Allen and Nemesis.

"What color was it?" Nemesis asked, sounding scared.

"The dream was a bloody red." Kayo replied, which calmed the former dictator down.

"Then there's a chance that it won't happen."

"Yes, but still, we have to make sure." The two Sudous went to the attic to see if the box was properly close, much to their chagrin however, the box was tipped over because of the broken shelf, glowing in an eerie red-violet. "Oh no! Oh no! NO! NO! NO! NOOOO!" Kayo was now in a state of panic. "THE DEMON IS OUT! THE DEMON IS OUT!" She screamed on the top of her lungs before being slapped across the face by Nemesis.

"GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF KAYO!" Nemesis yelled at her. "Ok so a demon is out, but it's not like it has the will to kill anyone here right?" She finished with a smile before she began to frown. "Right?"

"We're dealing with a being who was haunting me in my sleep! Can you send it back to the box?"

"I don't know how."

"But you and your mother used this thing right?"

"Yes but the being we had was well-behaved, it had no malicious intentions on escaping the Ouija board, I never learned how to seal it back as a result."

"OOoooooh this is bad! this is oh so bad!" Kayo was pacing back and forth.

_"Heeeeey! Nemesis! Kayo!"_ Sateriasis called from down stairs _"What are you doing up there? Your breakfast is getting cold!"_ The girls let out a huge sigh.

"Ok, let's just calm down, we'll deal with it soon." They went down from the attic and down the stairs into the kitchen, Sateriasis was by the stove placing an omelet on a plate with a croissant and a couple of strawberries and blue berries on the side. "There you two are, don't you know how long I've been waiting?" He berated the Sudous, but then he smiled. "I'm joking."

"Sorry we're late, Kayo accidently knocked over her tailoring supplies so I was helping her out." Nemesis nervously smiled while receiving a plate from him.

"I thought you broke your toe up there." Gallerian sneered as he ate his breakfast, he received a middle finger from her, Gallerian threaten to bite it off.

"Where's Allen?" Kayo asked, playing with her blueberries.

"He went back to the heavenly yard to make preperations for tonight." Riliane answered, as she talked, Kayo was too distracted to hear her words because behind her was a hallway, but what caught Kayo's attention was the red-violet spirit standing in the halls, the tailor can feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end was it stared right into her soul through her eyes. "Kayo? Hey! What are you looking at?" Kayo snapped back into reality when Riliane said her name.

"Huh? Oh it's nothing." She lied, trying her best to not cause a panic in the box.

"Anyways, should we dress up for tonight?" Margarita asked. "I got my ghost costume ready!"

"We could actually!" Banica said as she licked her plate clean. "It's Hallows' Evening after all." She then took a bite off her plate.

"HEY HEY HEY! DON'T BITE IT!" Riliane exclaimed, she looked at the plate's bite mark. "Hm, actually I'll let this slide, makes a great edition for tonight." She gave the plate to Margarita, as she walked to the counter, she nearly felt limp, almost falling over. "Oh! Are you ok, Margy?"

"Y-Yeah, just almost tripped." She smiled.

**~After breakfast~**

Kayo was digging through Nemesis's box under her bed, she found a dark green book with the title "Bible of Held", indicating that the bible is from the Held sect, and inside is a necklace with a silver cross on it. "I just hope these work." She said.

"What are you doing?" Nemesis asked.

"I'm gonna try to bless the others, hoping that the demon won't posses them."

"Don't bless the sinners, it'll make the demon worse for us."

"What about exorcising?"

"Hmm...We could, actually. But we have no idea where that ghost went!"

"Where what went?" Riliane asked as she entered the bedroom.

"Uuuuuh Makeup! Yeah! Makeup for tonight!" Kayo answered.

"It's right here." Riliane said as she took out the box. "What are you guys gonna dress up as?"

"I'm planning on going as Kaguya-Hime, the protagonist of my country's folklore: _"The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter"_." Kayo said.

"Ooooh pretty, what about you, Nemesis?"

"I'm going as a Shinigami, the Death Gods of Jakokunese mythology." Nemesis said with a devilish smirk on her face.

"But there hasn't been any official depictions on them, other than the fact that they're rumored to be hideous." Riliane said, apparently she's aware of Jakokunese folklore and myths.

"She's right." The tailor replied.

"That's why I'm Improvising through literary works." Nemesis pushed a stack of black books under her bed with her foot. "I just need some red contact lens...what about you?"

"I'm thinking of going as the Queen of Hearts."

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_ They heard a scream coming from the men's bedroom, it sounded like Gallerian.

"Heh heh heh, looks like he's afraid of the queen." Riliane chuckled at Gallerian's scream, just then they heard a thumping noise.

"No, something is wrong." Kayo said with a worried tone in her voice, she walked out to the men's room, only to find only a judge's coat on the floor. "Gallerian's coat."

"Oh great, is dad running around naked again?" Nemesis said.

"He wouldn't leave his coat like this."

"What's going on?" Riliane asked.

"It's nothing, where is he though?" Just then, they heard a loud thumping noise from the floor. On ground floor, the only people there are Margarita who is making candied apples while wearing her ghost costume, and Banica and Sateriasis were in the living room, possibly working on their costumes. They then heard another thumping noise, but under their feet. "The basement." Kayo whispered to herself. They went down the stairs to the basement in order to confirm their speculations of Gallerian being in the basement, once they open the basement door, they heard muffling noises, indicating that Gallerian is down there, they went down the stairs, preparing for the worst to come. Riliane turned on the light to find Gallerian being tied up in a chair with the same red rope used on Sateriasis the other day, gagged with a handkerchief, struggling, and wearing a shorter version of a maid's dress. He gave Nemesis a death glare upon seeing her. While Kayo and Riliane are stunned, Nemesis burst out laughing at her father's situation.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Hey! hey! Riliane! Take a picture!" Nemesis said as she passed the camera to the Princess, Nemesis smiled for the camera while doing a peace sign in front of her bonded father, Riliane took the picture, Gallerian made a angered muffle from that.

"NEMESIS!" Kayo called out irritably.

"Riiight right." She began to untie Gallerian's gag, he began panting

"WHY THE BLOODY HELL WOULD YOU BOND ME LIKE THIS, YOU FASCIST SLUT!?" Gallerian cursed her off loudly.

"What?!" Nemesis was baffled by what he told her.

"DON'T BE OBLIVIOUS! YOU CAME IN THE BEDROOM, DRESSED ME UP! TIED ME UP LIKE AN WILD ANIMAL, AND LEFT ME HERE TO ROT!"

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! I WAS WITH THESE TWO THE WHOLE TIME!" Nemesis was so enraged by this wild accusation that she was fixing to clock him in the jaw, Kayo got in between the two conflicting family members.

"Desist you two!" She said. "Nemesis would never use bondage rope on you! Even if she wanted to, it's against her standards."

"That bitch obviously wants to try something new to torment me with." Gallerian sneered.

"Don't make me kick your "boys" again." Nemesis growled.

"Enough!" Kayo untied the red rope. leaving red marks on his wrists and arms, he stood up saying saying to Nemesis:

"You'll pay for this, bitch." He stormed off from the basement.

"What the hell?" Nemesis muttered to herself.

"Ok, what is really going on?" Riliane asked again "I demand an explanation." Met with no other choice, Kayo sighed.

"Fine, but you can't tell anyone." Kayo said, she began explaining about the Ouija board to the former princess, from using it to contact spirits to how it was improperly closed. At first she thought that the Tailor was joking, but the more she hears, the more Riliane's smile goes away, now becoming aware of the dreadful curse that's now in the sinner's black box.

"If that's the case, then the one that attacked Gallerian was the ghost." Riliane said, fully aware of the situation.

"Yeah, who knows what it'll do next." Nemesis said as they walked back upstairs. As Kayo and Nemesis talked about the ghost, Riliane walked back into the hallway...that's when she felt a disturbing aura in the area, she looked and saw the same ghost with her very eyes, it caused the hairs on the back of her neck to stand on end. The red-violet being floated all the way to the bathroom upstairs, Riliane traversed up to the second floor and walked to the bathroom door, she stopped once she heard noises in there.

_"Don't be afraid, Riliane." _She thought to herself. _"You have to be bold like father was." _She slowly opened the door to find steam coming from behind the shower curtain, is the ghost taking a shower in there? She grabbed a shower brush and slowly walked to the shower, her heart was beating out of her chest, but was ready to punish the ghost for what's it done. Riliane took hold of the shower curtain with her left hand and thrashed it open to reveal the person inside the shower who unknowingly to her looks suspiciously like her...only more "masculine".

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Allen let out a scream in horror as Riliane began to whack him silly with a shower brush. "NO STOP! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" But Riliane didn't stop, her fear and speculations on the ghost haunting the box clouded her judgment and continued to whack the daylights out of her twin brother before she began tiring out. At the same time, Allen, on his last legs desperately grabbed hold of the shower curtain and pulled it down with him to the floor. Riliane panted for a bit before straightening her dress, it was then that her expression turned from exhaustion into horror when she realized what she had done.

"A-A-Allen!?" She stuttered. "I-I-I-I-I'm sorry! I didn't know it was you!" Allen began to crawl on her dress with his hands.

"...E-e-every moment I live...is agony." Allen said weakly as he fell on the ground again.

**Few Minutes Later**

Margarita was putting an Ice pack on Allen's head, Sateriasis was in the background laughing his head off over what Riliane had done to her brother.

"I'm so sorry, Allen." Riliane apologized. "I didn't know it was you! I thought you were a ghost!"

"What Ghost? Is this a joke?" Allen groaned in pain.

"Yeaaaaah." Nemesis lied. "I was pulling a prank on Riliane, making her think there's a ghost here."

"Bu-" Kayo was about to say something, but was silenced by Nemesis. "I see, you should be ashamed of yourself, you've could've have seriously injured Allen indirectly."

"Enough you two." Allen said, holding onto the Ice pack. "I know it's Halloween but like Kayo said, I've could've gotten seriously hurt, Ow. So no more pulling dangerous pranks, especially on me!"

"Yes Allen." Nemesis said.

"And Riliane, please knock on the door next time, it's rude to enter without knocking."

"Ok." Riliane said.

"Now if you excuse me I'm gonna take some painkillers, finish taking a shower, and bring the kids over here."

"But it's not even night yet." Gallerian said, now dressed in his usual suit.

"I mean the ones who don't celebrate Hallows' Evening."

"Oh right, the church going ones." Banica said.

"So please, behave yourselves." Allen heads back into the bathroom. "Owwww, she whacked me hard." He said under his breath.

**A half hour later**

The sinners are setting up their chairs on the front porch, they're waiting for the children of religious background to arrive and give the sinners their blessings in hopes of redemption, Nemesis was pacing around the porch with a nervous look on her face.

"Oh dear, I just hope that ghost doesn't get aggressive." She said to herself, "Considering that blessing us would make the it worst."

"I hope so too." Kayo said to the dictator.

"KIDS HOOOOO!" Banica exclaimed as she pointed at the distance, a bunch of tiny lights began falling from the keyhole shaped sun, coming down on different colors and sizes much to the sinners's amazement. Once they've reached the ground, the lights formed into many, many children, each of different ages, era, and nationality, and every single one wearing red church gowns and holding song books. The last one to appear was Allen Avadonia holding a conductor's baton. "Oh look how adorable they are! I just wanna eat them up!"

"That better be a figure of speech." Sateriasis said as he took his seat, "We cannot afford to be dragged back to hell because of your cannibalism.". After the sinners sat down in their seats, Allen readies his baton to conduct the children in front of him, the children began humming a tune, and soon began singing a lovely hymn:

_"O our lord of old"_

_"From the heavens with this hymn I call to thee"_

_"To these souls damned by sin and blasphemy"_

_"Your light shall still be shown"_

_"To purify their sins"_

_"and return signs of hope to their heart and souls"_

_"Please allow these sinners to go hand and hand with thee once again"_

The sinners quietly listened to every word coming from the hymn sung by the children of god, meanwhile in the house, the demon that was tormenting the household earlier was sitting by the window listening to the hymn. As Nemesis said earlier: the blessings would cause the demon to get worse...But for some reason something else had happened, the demon instead just laid by the windowsill listening to the children, nodding as a shear sign of fatigue before falling asleep there. Kayo looked by the window to see the red-violet being slumbering, much to the tailor's delight, Kayo tapped Nemesis's shoulder and pointed at the sleeping demon, to which confuses Nemesis but at least she can calm down a little.

_"Lulila la lulila la la"_

_"Sinners and Saints, though differ"_

_"They're both our lord's dear children"_

_"And so are seven of thee"_

Their song ends, the sinners gave a full round of applause to them. "BRAVA LITTLE DARLINGS! BRAVA!" Banica exclaimed in happiness as she clapped vigorously, the children bowed to them.

"Thank you so much everyone!" Margarita said as she threw a bouquet of roses. "You're too kind."

After a few more hymns, the children bowed once again and said: _"God bless you, and we wish you the best of luck." _The sinners thanked them for their wishes and their performances. After the children left, Kayo, Riliane, and Nemesis returned to the attic to see the ghost, the said being was still asleep by the windowsill much to their confusion.

"I don't get it, mother told me that blessing the household would make the oujia demon worse, but it's asleep instead." Nemesis whispered.

"Maybe there's a reason, either the hymn was a lullaby or it's a child." Riliane whispered back.

"Oh well, at least we won't have to deal with it anymore." Kayo sighed, Nemesis then grabbed the Ouija box and began quietly chanting:

_"Spirit from the hellish yard, desiring innocents to be maimed, return to the pit from whence you came." _And like that, the ghost was sent back into it's box while it was still slumbering, the box closed by it's self, both of the Sudous and Riliane let out a sigh in relief, finally they can be at peace away from the demon within the box. Nemesis put the box under the broken shelf and put a book on top of it to increase the weight and chances of it not escaping, the trio left the attic soon after.

**Sundown**

Allen, dressed as a purple wizard with a fake beard carried the large jack-o-lantern he carved to the front porch and lit a candle inside of it. Inside the house, Banica was in the kitchen dress as an "attractive" chef with fishnet leggings, a mini skirt, a chef's hat, and high heals, she wants to try some of the cookies Margarita made for the sinners, but Margarita, dressed as a ghost again slaps her hand with her sheet covered hand.

"No! Bad chef!" Margarita said.

"Oh come on!" Banica complained. "I just want some of the treats."

"Why don't you snack on a ice cream pint in the freezer?"

"Oh very well." Banica walked over the freezer and found a few pints in there, Banica picked out a mint flavored one. "Ooooh mint!" Banica remove the lid, takes out the spoon, and happily devours it.

"What flavor did you get?"

"Mint chocolate." That answer caused Margarita to freeze in place, she knew full well of who likes that particular flavor.

"MINT CHOCOLATE!?"

"Yes, Mint Chocolate, why?"

"TH-THAT'S GALLERIAN'S FAVORITE FLAVOR! HE'LL KILL YOU FOR IT!"

"Ah bologna...or bologny, whatever the Maistians call it."

"Oookay, it's your funeral." Margarita said sheepishly as she left the room, possibly to avoid the judge's wrath. Banica blissfully enjoys the ice cream pint, completely unaware of her surroundings let alone another visitor in the room, she stopped when she felt a cutlass sword near her neck, scared, she slowly looked up and found that it was Gallerian, dressed like a pirate with a dark blue coat, white blouse, black gloves, black boots, brown pants, red sash, and a black hat with golden rims. He also has an enraged look on his face.

"The mint chocolate chip ice cream, give it back." Galleran said coldly, Banica frightfully complied, giving the pirate back his frozen treat. Gallerian causally bonked the chef on the head with a cutlass sword revealing it to be plastic. Gallerian took a bite out of his ice cream, forming an expression of happiness and pleasure.

"You scared me Judge!" Banica exclaimed irritably, "Who do you think you are?!"

"A pirate who loves his ice cream."

"Geez Dad, you've could've just said "please"." Nemesis came in dress in a biker chick-esque attire with platform boots, ripped thigh high socks, fishnets, once biker glove, a dark grey jacket with holes secured by baby pins, a black tank top with matching skirt, a cross with a choker, red eye contacts, and a black notebook in toll.

"What are you? an urban slut?" Gallerian asked about her attire with a sneer, changing the subject.

"Screw off trash-beard-the-pirate, I'm a Shinigami...my interpretation that is."

"Whatever." He takes another bite of his ice cream.

"Oof!" Banica exclaimed when someone grabbed her from behind, she looked and saw the one responsible was Sateriasis, dressed in a nice black suit, black cape, and a white mask that's covering only the right half of his face. "Sa-Sati! We're related you nimrod!" She exclaimed embarrassingly.

"Sati? Who is Sati?" He teased as he picked up and tilted Banica's body back as is he was gonna tango with her. "I'm the phantom of the opera." He leaned in "Now, sing for me, my Angel of Music." He was then smacked in the back of the head by Nemesis's black notebook, dropping Banica in the process. "OW!"

"Knock it off pervert, we got kids coming over."

**_DING DONG_**

"Speak of the devil." She saw Riliane going to the door, dressed in a black and red version of one her dresses and holding a stuffed flamingo, going as the queen of hearts liked she promised. She opens the door to see several kids dressed up for Hallows' Evening, quoting:

_"TRICK OR TREAT!" _

"Oooh! Great costumes!" Riliane cheered as she gave the children their own lollipops.

_"Thank you!" _They thank her before being on their way.

"HAPPY HALLOWS' EVENING!" She shuts the door. "Success."

"That's great, I'll take it from here." Margarita said as she grabbed a bowl, the two sinners see Kayo going down the stairs dressed in a layered kimono called a junihitoe, pink, red, orange, and fuchsia colored layers of them. She was also wearing a black hime cut wig with parted bangs and a golden crown. "Oh my goodness Kayo, you look beautiful!"

"Thank you, I'm Kaguya-Hime." She said with a smile, "It's a little hard walking around in this though." She and Riliane enter the kitchen where the sinners are, she sees Banica messing with the radio.

"What are you doing?" Riliane asked.

"Jun gave me a radio channel from before we left Yingmu, he said something about "K-Pop"." Banica said as she was turning the nob on the radio, just then music started, it was loud and thumping and was speaking in a language that sounded like Jun's language but different, there were ounces of English in it though.

"What the hell is this racket?" Sateriasis asked, covering his ears. "Can you even make out the lyrics?"

"I'm not familiar with this language, it does have a catchy beat though." Banica was shaking her hips to the beat, but then the noise stopped, finding that Nemesis had pulled the plug.

"That is the most annoying thing ever, next to dad's bitch crying." Nemesis said, receiving a glare from Gallerian.

**In the attic**

The box under the shelf was glowing in an eerie red-violet color and convulsing, indicating that the ghost from earlier is now awakened from it's slumber once again. The box tipped the shelf over, allowing it to escape it's box again, it stretched before looking out the window in the attic. Seeing a bunch of children arriving to the box, the ghost smiled creepily, formulating a dreadful idea.

**In the kitchen  
**

Allen had made homemade pizza, made with pepperoni, tomatoes, and peppers, and had sliced them into slender pieces for each sinner, Gallerian was removing tomatoes from his slice with a fork and putting them on Banica's plate. "What are you doing?" She asked while eating her slices.

"I don't like tomatoes, so you can have them."

"Huh, how generous of you, Father." Nemesis said, that comment made Gallerian blush a little.

"D-don't get the wrong idea, I'm just not fond tomatoes that's all." Puffing his cheeks.

"Looks like someone's has a little warm side to them, don't you agree, Riliane?" Kayo smiled, Riliane giggled.

"Sh-shut up!" He exclaimed. Just then, the lights went off, startling everyone and scaring the children trick or treating.

"Oh no, did we blow a fuse?" Allen groaned, he went to the cabinet and found a wax candle and lit it, he went out of the room to fix the fuse box.

"I-it's ok children! There's nothing to be afraid of!" Margarita said as she tried calming the children down, while saying that, she felt faint, "There's...nothing...to be..." She fell on her back, startling the children.

"HEY! G-GUYS!" A young boy exclaimed, "YOUR FRIEND FELL OVER!" Overhearing it, Sateriasis and Riliane ran over to Margarita and checked her pulse.

"Her pulse is normal, but what caused her to faint?" Sateriasis asked as he carried her into the living room.

"I don't know, but she never slept either, maybe it's fatigue?" Riliane asked, they heard some of the children screaming outside, causing the kids present to run inside the house. "Wh-what's going!?"

"FLYING MONSTERS!" A young girl screamed.

"THEY'RE HEADING THIS WAY!" Another boy yelled, just then Allen came out of the basement.

"The fuse box isn't blown but I don't understand why the power we-...Why are the children here!?"

"Th-they're monsters coming this way!" One of the kids said.

"Monsters?" Allen moved through the sea of children to look out through the window, it was dark with the only exception of the keyhole shaped moon, he looked for a bit until he saw that there's several red-violet balls of light slowly coming towards the Marlon flat, and in those lights are strange looking creatures, each having a dark grey skirt and crown like appearances with red faces and arms, and large glowing yellow eyes. The site of them has made Allen's spine shiver and his hair stiff.

"WHOA!" He exclaimed. "WHAT ARE THOSE THINGS!?"

Banica looked out from the kitchen window. "Well I'll be damned, they're Flatwoods Monsters." Banica said in astonishment.

"What?" Sateriasis asked.

"Flatwoods Monsters, very common in Maistian folklore, they terrorize people until dawn, but how are they here?"

"Red-violet lights?" Kayo whispered to herself, that's when she realized something was wrong. "The ghost!"

"Kayo, now's not the time for ghost pranks!" Allen said, recalling the shower incident from earlier.

"N-no, I'm being serious! The ghost is real!

"What are you saying?"

"It's my fault." Nemesis said. "There was an oujia board in the attic and I brought the demon who is possibly controlling those things upon ourselves." The sinners were both baffled and confused from what Nemesis said.

"YOU WHAT!?" Allen yelled.

"I'm sorry! I never meant for it to happen, I just wanted to show Kayo how it works! I closed the box properly! Honest!"

"Honest nothing! That thing tied me to a chair!" Gallerian yelled angrily. "I've could've rotted in there because of your friend, bi-!"

"Hey hey hey! Not in front of the children." Riliane said, cutting him off from swearing.

"I'm so very sorry." Nemesis said with her head down.

"We'll deal with it later but now we have to take care of those monsters here." Allen said irritably as he pointed at the window, "They're getting closer."

"We need guns to shoo them off." Banica said.

"We don't have any, Held confiscated the weaponry."

"I found a BB Gun in the basement." Banica said while holding up a hand held BB Gun with a container, it looks like a Nemesis's revolver only more blacker.

"Mine." Gallerian takes it and runs outside.

"Alright, but remember to give it back when your done." Allen said, "It counts as weaponry." Allen then saw Riliane running up into her room, a few seconds later she comes back with a slingshot. "Where did you get that?"

"From my toy chest." Riliane stood next to Gallerian, took out an acorn from a small bag and aimed it at the monster coming towards the front door, she shot the monster and it disintegrated, Gallerian shot the other one coming from the right and Riliane did the same to the one on the left. The children cheered for the Princess's aim.

"Excellent! You two!" Kayo said.

"We're not through yet." Banica said, there's three near the kitchen's door, and the ones that were shot will just keep coming back til dawn."

"We'll either need to fight them off, or shut the oujia demon away." Riliane said as she shot another one heading towards the kitchen door.

"Nemesis, this is a chance to redeem yourself for this mess." Allen said, "You need to properly seal the oujia demon away before we run out of ammo."

"Why don't we just attack them with brooms or scissors?" Sateriasis asked while holding a broom, he was about the exit the flat when Banica pulled him back by the arm.

"NO SATI! It's too dangerous to attack them at close range." Banica said, "There've been people getting pneumonia and swelling throats from making physical contact, you have to shoot those buggers from a distance."

"How? We only have plastic weaponry."

"That'll do for now." She turned to Nemesis and said: "Seal the demon, Nemesis."

She nodded upon hearing the Epicurean's words and went to the bedroom, there she grabbed her cross and bible. Nemesis then returned to the attic with the things in hand and found the demon, fully awake, and floating. the Ghost turned around and saw Nemesis. The demon smiled wickedly at the former dictator. "I didn't want to do this..." She takes out the cross. "...But you left me with no other choice..._"In the name of the great millennium tree, Held, I commaned thy evil spirit: back to the depths of hell"!_" As she was holding up the cross, the demon let out a wicked cackle...showing that the cross didn't work. "Alright then, maybe a passage from the bible will do the trick then." She opens the bible and says:

_"When the unclean spirit has gone out of a person_

_It passes through waterless places seeking rest_

_but finds none._

_Then it says, 'I will return to my house from which I came.'"_

**Downstairs**

While the children are hiding in the living room with Kayo treating a comatose Margarita, she was confused to why Margarita fell unconscious when she could never sleep herself.

"Is she going to be ok?" One of the kids asked.

"I hope so little one." Kayo said, "It's just weird though, what made her faint? Did something happened to her demon?"

_"THERE'S TOO MANY OF THEM!"_ Sateriasis yelled from the front yard. He was throwing rocks at the monsters slowly gliding to them, each sinner present we're shooting or throwing their own ammo at them, Riliane with a slingshot and acorns, Banica with a plastic bow with suction cup arrows, and Gallerian with a hand held BB gun. But every time they get hit they revert back to their original spot they first appear in and continue coming for them.

Soon Sateriasis and Banica soon ran out of their own ammo and ran back inside. "You can't be out of ammo now!" Gallerian yelled as he was shooting at the Flatwoods Monsters, he soon ran out of his round, he tried refiling the gun but accidently dropped his bag of ammo, forever lost in the vast darkness, even finding them would be futile because they gotten too close. "SHIT!" He dropped his gun and ran back.

Riliane and Allen were the only ones to stand up to them, Allen soon ran out of rocks.

"Oh no! Riliane we have to get back!"

"No! I can take care of these savages!" Riliane said as she kept on shooting acorns.

**In the attic**

_"...And whenever the unclean spirits saw him_

_They fell down before him and cried out:_

_ "You are the Son of God."_

Nemesis finishes reading a few passages, only to fine that the demon is still there, mocking a yawn and wicking at Nemesis.

_"HURRY UP NEMESIS! WE'RE ALMOST OUT OF AMMO!" _She heard Allen calling from downstairs.

"DAMN IT!" Out of sheer frustration, she kicked a tower of boxes which caused a chain reaction to occur, the boxes landed on the red-violet being, rendering it useless. Seizing the opportunity, Nemesis jumped on the demon and began to bash the ghost's head with her notebook.

_"O-O-OK! UNCLE! UNCLE!" _The demon said, it sounded feminine yet childish.

"Huh?...That voice."

**Downstairs**

Riliane was out numbered by the Flatwoods Monsters surrounding the house, just then they all disintegrated into nothingness. "I-Is it over?" Riliane asked as the lights came back on and the kids cheered, Margarita began to stir, waking up.

"Oh your awake, Margarita!" Kayo exclaimed, relieved.

"Wha? What happened?" Margarita asked tiredly while rubbing her eyes.

"You've passed out for some reason."

"I have? That means my my main ego must be doing something...but what?"

"I know what." Nemesis said suddenly, over her shoulder was the bonded ouija demon that was terrorizing the household. ""She" told me everything." She began walking down the stairs as she continues. "This so called ouija demon had set the whole thing up, by using a fake ouija bored to lure me and Kayo into a false sense of security thus starting a chain of events, why? Just for her own twisted amusement."

_"Oh come on! I was just bored that's all!" _The demon said.

"Bored yes, a "witch" you are..also yes." Nemesis threw her on the couch next to Margarita. "Allen, remove her wig."

"Wig?" He asked.

"Just remove it." Nemesis said, Allen complied, he stepped forward and removed her wig, long strains of teal green hair fell out, much to their surprise and confusion. "The false Demon of Sloth; Eve Moonlit, I've should've known...how did you get out of the doll?" He asked.

"The Demon of Wrath let me out." Eve answered. "He wanted me to do him a favor, I only agreed because I was bored."

"That would explain why Margarita fainted." Sateriasis said. "By using your powers, Margarita temporarily went out of existence due to just being a persona."

"I'm sitting right here." Margarita groaned.

"Sorry."

"What favor did the Demon of Wrath want with you?" Allen asked.

"I'm not saying, if I did you all be dead by now." Eve answered with a sadistic grin on her face, enjoying the view of the sinner's frightened expression.

"And why was Dad tied up while wearing a maid's dress?" Nemesis asked.

"I thought he looked cute in it, he reminds me so much of Adam."

"I AM NOT ANYONE'S DRESS UP DOLL!" Gallerian yelled. Just then the doorbell ringed, Gallerian answered the door, it was Behemo, wearing a fancier version of his usual maid's dress. "Behemo?"

"That's my name, don't wear it out." He joked. "I believe I have misplaced some children in this here residents...there they are, where have you all been? your folks are worried sick." He then saw Eve. "And what do we have here? an escaped fugitive." Eve raspberries him.

"Eve was summoning those Flatwoods Monsters at us!" Riliane said.

"Is that right? Well then we'll make sure she doesn't do that again." Behemo then threw Eve over his shoulder much to her disdain, "Come kids! Back to the Heavenly Yard!" Just as the children are leaving, one little girl stayed behind, she smiled and said:

"Thank you for protecting us, sinners."

"You're very welcome dear." Banica said, smiling. The girl ran back with the others to the Heavenly Yard, they saw as many partials of light flew into the keyhole shaped hole. Just as things are eventually calming down, a piece of parchment flew down onto the porch. Kayo picked it up and saw that it was written, it said:

_~Dear Sinners,_

_You've think I'm through with you yet? I think not. In fact: I've enjoyed my time terrorizing you eight with my Flatwoods Monsters that I've decided to make it a new tradition. "Every year on Hallows' Evening night, at 2:30 AM, my Flatwoods Monsters shall attack your home until 5:45 AM, if you can fiend them off till then you win! If not...well you'll just have to find out yourselves." Be sure to stock up on plenty of ammo! Happy Hallows' Evening!_

_Love, Eve Moonlit! XXX~_

This news had gave Allen and the sinners a look of horror, now they're forever cursed with having to deal with Eve's new "Holiday Tradition".

"I'm so sorry about this, I never attended it to happen." Nemesis said quietly.

"It's fine, Nemesis, it wasn't really your fault to begin with anyways." Allen said.

"Yeah but now we got an invasion coming after us next year."

"That's true, but we'll be ready when it happens...Come on, let's just enjoy the rest of the evening before it gets any later, we got to get up early tomorrow." They all headed inside.

"Get up early? For what?" Riliane asked.

"We'll be returning to Capriccio Academy tomorrow." The sinners stopped when they heard the name of that place, their first day of course was pretty rocky so it was highly understandable to why they hanged their heads down in utter disappointment.

END CHAPTER

* * *

I've worked really hard on this story for weeks on it, though I felt like it started to lag a little, I hope you guys liked it.

*I had to look up for the history of Halloween for it's origins(it's also modified with an EC flavor), and of course the witch trials are from the new JOC novel.

**If you look closely on what Nemesis's costume ideas are based off of, you'll notice that it's inspired by the Anime and Manga series "Death Note", though her costume is based off of Misa Amane's outfit from her official artwork.

***The Shower incident was parodied from the famous shower scene from the 1960's horror film "Psycho".

****The song the children sang is made up, but it's melody and Lu Li La is inspired by "Recollective Musicbox"(Luka Version).

*****The Flatwoods Monsters are in fact the same creatures from American Folklore, though the attack pattern is inspired by the "Alien Invasion" quest from Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, because the aliens there and the Flatwoods Monsters are identical.

******The Bible quotes Nemesis used are real, they're taken from Matthew 12:43-45 and Mark 3:11(please don't hate me for that)


	15. Horror Movie Night

Hello everyone, TomboyJessie13 here, you thought that I was done with the Halloween chapter right? Well you thought wrong, because I did a stupid thing by forgetting to add in the horror movie segment in my previous chapter, I thought this would be a make up for bluebarnowl, see how the sinners would spend the rest of Hallows' Evening.

Warning, contains some movie spoilers.

Enjoy! and a Happy Halloween!

* * *

Chapter 14

Horror Movie Night

It has been an hour and a half since the Flatwoods Monsters incident had ended, all the kids had gone home with Behemo and tree god Held had just helped the sinners clean up the mess Eve had caused, however he couldn't convince her in lifting the "Flatwoods" curse let alone telling them why Seth used Eve to torment the sinners and the children. "Well Allen the mess has been cleaned up, as for the original sinner, we got nothing out of her, we couldn't convince her." Held said as he brushed his green hair back, he wasn't dressed up for Hallows' Evening because he wasn't the god who would get into extravagant things hence why his sect's churches are plain, that and he's just plain lazy. "However none of the children are hurt, and their parent's are giving their full gratitude to you and the sinners for defending their young."

"Well that's good Held, their gratitude is all that matters." Allen said. "And Thanks for helping us with this mess, we'll take it from here."

"It's a pleasure, Irregular, now if you excuse me, I must return to sleep." Held said as he became particles of green light, flying all the way through the keyhole shaped moon.

"AH HA! FOUND THE BEADS TO THE BB GUN!" Gallerian said proudly as he brushed the beads into the container. Banica extended her hand to him while wiggling her fingers, remembering what Allen said about the BB gun, he gave her the gun and container.

"Thanks." She said, "We can't shoot other people's eyes out."

"I wish I can though." That comment reached Nemesis's ears, understanding what Gallerian meant by that caused her to throw her black notebook at his head, he dodged it, Gallerian then pulled down his right lower eyelid and sticking his tongue at her while making a "Nyaaaa" sound. Nemesis went to retrieve her black notebook saying:

"If this note book was real then I can write your name in it."

"That's enough out of you nimrods, It's been a long night and I have no interest in seeing you two act like a pair of spoiled sociopathic children." Riliane bereted the two. "Now before I beat you two upside the head with my flamingo I suggest you two go wait in the house." Scared silent by Riliane's threat, the two conflicting family members returned to the house, glaring at each other.

"Wow, that's savage child." Banica said.

"Even I have my limits, you remember our first day."

"Oh right." A few minutes later, they returned to their home after they finished making sure that the entire area is cleaned up. "Now what? The kids are gone so there's nothing to do."

"Two options: 1. We can go to bed early so we can be well rested for Capriccio Acadamy, or 2. Finish up Hallows' Evening before it gets any later." Allen said.

"I've already experienced something scary for one night, I don't think I can take much more of it now." Sateriasis said as he was removing his cape, "It's my first Hallows' Evening and now It's ruined thanks to Eve and her new "Holiday tradition", how dreadful." He pinched the bridge of his nose between his eyes, just as he was saying it, he heard a crash from upstairs. "Are those two fighting upstairs?"

"HEY! WHAT DID I SAY!?" Riliane yelled.

_"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"_ Nemesis yelled from her bedroom.

"Then what was that noise?" Just then Gallerian fell face down, holding a film projector and covered in film, Riliane ran upstairs when she saw him fell. "Hey are you ok?" Removing the film off of him.

"I'm fine, I'm just trying to watch a movie without getting blasted in the face by films." Gallerian stood up, shaking his head rapidly.

"Movies eh?" Sateriasis asked, again another piece of technology that wasn't introduced to his time era since the end of the Magic Kingdom Era. "You mean those "moving pictures" that the people of your time and the Magic Kingdom used as a form of entertainment?"

"Yes, Venomania." Gallerian said as he began hugging the projector. "and I love them."

_"Movie-Otaku!" _Nemesis yelled from the bedroom again.

"SHUT UP!"

"Heeey that's a great Idea! We can watch some horror movies!" Riliane said.

"Well to be honest I was just gonna watch these by myself."

"Come on Gramps, we all have a nothing to do tonight, can watch just a film or two to past the time?"

"Alright, but only the horror shorts."

"Forget it, I'm not participating after what happened tonight." Sateriasis said he walked into the bedroom.

"Alright, but you'd be missing out on all the fun."

"No I wooon't~" He shuts the door, Gallerian then whispered something into Riliane's ear, after what she heard, she walked to the door and said:

"There's a damsel in distress in these movies, all played by beautiful women."

"Beautiful women you say?" Sateriasis asked as he opened the door suddenly, startling Riliane.

"Oh yes, even more so than the last."

"Alright, I'll participate, but only for that." He returns to his room.

**A few minutes later  
**

The sinners, now in their sleepwear had begun preparations for this festive event. Gallerian was setting up the projector, Margarita had placed a tray of candied apples and cookies on the coffee table in front of the couch, Banica was holding a bowl of Popcorn, Sateriasis and Riliane began squeezing into the couch with the sinners of Sloth and Gluttony, and Nemesis has gotten herself some cans of Pepsis and sat on the floor along side Kayo. Nemesis offered some to the Tailor but she refused.

"Mmmm, I don't think these films are even from this era...or at least this world." Allen said as he looked at the movie's case. "I mean look at the tags, "Made in Hollywood", what in the world is Hollywood?"

"I don't know, I found them in Jun's treasury." Gallerian said before blowing the dust off the projector.

"It's odd though." Allen sat down on an armchair.

"Alright then, what should we watch?" Gallerian asked.

"What about this? It looks promising." Nemesis said as she held up a film case with a picture of a young woman covered in blood.

_"Carrie"_ Gallerian said. _"The ultimate revenge fantasy inspired by Stephen King's novel"_...Pfft, no surprise coming form you."

"Asshole." Nemesis uttered as Gallerian put the film in, soon enough he pulled down the screen.

"Before I start the film, I must say this: it's Rated R for Restricted, so any minors under 18 should leave."

"That means you, piglets." Sateriasis said to Riliane and Allen with a wicked grin.

"But movie night was my idea, I should be able to join." Riliane pouted. "I mean look at Margarita, she's 16!"

"Yes but she's more mature than you."

"Don't bring me into this." Margarita squeaked.

"Enough Sateriasis." Allen said, "I'm aware of this age thing but I can assure you that she'd seen things at her age so you have no right bulling her for it."

"I wasn't bulling her." Sateriasis said.

"Doesn't matter."

"WELL THEEEN Time to start the show." Gallerian turned off the light. After he did, he heard the sinners laughing. He was confused to way that is. "What are you laughing at?" Unable to speak, Kayo pointed at his rear, revealing that the movie projector that was behind the couch was aiming at his rear end, the movie's title was on it. "ACK!" He quickly moved away and fixed the projector's aim, showing the movie's title on the screen. The sinners continue to laugh at him even as he sat down. "Shut up! shut up!"

"Oh come on, Judge. Where's your sense of humor?" Banica said as she gave him a candied apple. Gallerian just pouted as he took the candied apple. The movie plays.

_**~Carrie~**_

A few minutes into the film they soon saw the main character getting bullied in the locker room.

"Those women are so cruel." Kayo said in disgust, "They'll pay for this shameful bulling." Just then within the movie, a light bulb exploded, to which startled the sinners. "ACK!"

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm..." Margarita hummed from the surprise while closing her eyes and clenching her fists. "...That scared me...where's Sati?" She looked around until she found him behind the couch, nosebleeding. "Are you serious, Duke?"

"That can't be help, she's attractive." Sateriasis said.

"...Get out." Later on in the film, they saw how abusive the main character's mother is, in addition to that: she was also fanatically religious, twisting the bible for her personal gain.

"What a bitch." Riliane cursed. "The Held and Levia sects weren't like this."

"Right? and I thought my Mother was the fanatical one." Banica said as she sadly ate her popcorn, remembering how badly her mother; Meguru Conchita treated her during the Gula pandemic.

"You can say that again." Nemesis said, referring to her mother for abandoning her. "I just wanna slap this bitch across the face." Later on in the film, the prom scene arrives, the main character just got dunked on by pig's blood and started hallucinating that everyone's laughing at her.

"Ok, now they've gone too far." Sateriasis sneered in disgust.

"Come on woman, use your telekinesis!" Riliane said, it was then the prom blood bath ensues, killing both the guilty and the innocent as payback for the cruel prank.

"Yes! Die you bastards! Die!" Nemesis said zealously, forming a sadistic grin on her face.

"Calm the hell down, Nemesis." Gallerian said as he struggled to break free of Banica's grip, she seemed to be frightened of the girl's powers.

"So What? They asked for it." Soon enough, the movie ends.

"Goodness, that was frightening." Allen said, his face was left petrified. "It shows a great display of wrath from one cruel joke, you certainly have good eyes in picking films, Nemesis."

"Thank you very much."

"Though you do realize that innocent people are involved."

"Yes, but that's how the cookie crumbles."

Allen had no words to express regarding that last Nemesis's statement, it's hard to believe that someone like her would go from good to bad and back again. The only thing Allen can say was: "Let's just watch another movie before it get's later."

"What about this?" Sateriasis held up a movie case with a picture of a insane looking man peeking through what appears to be a wooden door.

_"The Shining" _Nemesis read the title. "Why?"

"I've been curious about the_ "Psychological Thriller"_ genre and I want to see it go into action." Sateriasis said.

"Gotcha, he he he, the look on that guy's face reminds me of Dad when he's stealing money or if he starts taking drugs." She snickered afterwards.

"Ha ha ha, very funny, screw you." Gallerian sarcastically sneered at her as he took the film.

_**~The Shining~**_

A few minutes into the movie, the elevator scene occurs, the elevator slowly opens as a great amount of blood slowly cascading through an empty room, It really send chills down the sinners's spines from that, except for Banica due to being a cannibal.

"It looks like wine to me." Banica said.

"I feel like this is what Nemesis's period is like." Gallerian shivered, Nemesis poured her can onto her father's trousers, startling the former judge.

"Says the guy whose on it." Nemesis said as she drank what's left of the Pepsi. Sateriasis began laughing from that.

"NEMESIS!" Allen yelled at her.

"He started it, OOF." Gallerian kicked her upper back as he got up to change his trousers.

"I don't care, you apologies to him once he gets back."

"Bu-"

"NEMESIIIS." A couple of minutes later, Gallerian comes out wearing a new pair of pajama bottoms, they look similar to his last pair pf trousers. "Now apologies."

"Em sorreh..." Nemesis muttered.

"SAY IT RIGHT!" Riliane pulls on her ear.

"OW! I'M SORRY!"

"Apology excepted." Gallerian rolled his eyes, they continue watching the film until they got to the library scene.

_"Wendy, let me explain something to you. Whenever you come in here and interrupt me, you're breaking my concentration. You're distracting me. And it will then take me time to get back to where I was. You understand?" _The Main character berated.

_"Yeah." _The wife replied quietly.

_"Now, we're going to make a new rule. When you come in here and you hear me typing" _He types his typewriter. _"Or whether you don't hear me typing, or whatever the f*** you hear me doing; when I'm in here, it means that I am working, that means don't come in. Now, do you think you can handle that? _

_"Yeah." _

_"Good. Now why don't you start right now and get the f*** out of here?"_

_"Ok."_

"He shouldn't say things like that to his wife." Margarita sighed. "Writer or not."

"I know right?" Kayo said. "Even I never acted this way to my peers when I tailor."

"Meh, that lady was annoying." Riliane puffed.

"This is boring." Sateriasis yawned. "Other than the bloody elevator, it's not scary at all, just a man going through a mid-life crisis and alcohol withdrawl."

"Let's change it to something good." Banica said as she was checking the bowl for more popcorn, but there was none.

"What about this?" Riliane held up a movie case with a picture of a deranged doll holding a knife on it, almost hitting Banica. "Sorry."

_"Child's play." _Banica said. "That looks like it's bound to gives us all nightmares."

"How about this?" Kayo said holding up another movie case with a picture of a pale blue Jakokunese boy with red eyes.

_"Ju-on: The Grudge._..Coin toss time." Banica takes out a coin. "Heads: _"Child's play"_. Tails: _"Ju-On"_." Banica flips a coin. Ones she catches it, she reveals it to be on heads. _"Child's play"_ It is then." She gives the film to Gallerian.

_**~Child's Play~**_

After the film started, a serial killer is seen running through the streets while being chased by what appears to be a police officer. "I thought the doll was the serial killer." Riliane complained.

"Calm yourself Riliane, the movie only just started." Sateriasis said.

"Says the one who isn't patient enough to watch through _"The Shining"_."

"That's enough outta you." Just then the serial killer began speaking in a strange language while holding onto a doll, before anyone else knew; a thunder struck the toy store thus causing it to explode, startling everyone.

"GOOD GRIEF!" Margarita squealed.

Later in the film, a baby sitter was looking after a young boy while the mother is out, she was cleaning when she heard a strange noise by the window. "Don't go by the window." Banica whispered anxiously. There was nothing behind the plants, much to her relief, but then the doll hit the baby sitter with a hammer and fell to her death from the window. "AHHHHHH!" She squealed in fear.

"Bye bitch." Nemesis said sarcastically. A while later into the film, the doll begins to interrogate his former teacher before using the voodoo doll to break his limbs. This in turn caused some of the sinners to cringe at it.

"Ouch." Gallerian shivered. "And I thought the gallows were gruesome."

"You might want to avoid saying things like that in the future." Riliane said quietly.

"Huh?"

"Never mind." Soon, they've reached the end of the movie, where the policeman shoots the half-burned doll dead in the heart. Afterwards the police men were taken to a hospital while the boy and his mother stays behind, looking at the charred remains of the doll with the soul of a serial killer.

"I wonder how that kid's gonna live?" Nemesis asked.

"Probably traumatized." Sateriasis answered. "What he went through is bound to scar him for life."

"Let's watch another one!" Banica exclaimed loudly while holding another film.

"No more, please." Allen said, holding onto a pillow.

"Why not?" Riliane whined.

"I'm already getting scared from the films we just watched, not only that but it's getting late.-" He pointed at the grandfather clock, revealing it to be almost 10:30 at night, "-And we need to get up early for Capriccio Academy tomorrow." The sinners groaned and began picking up. "Don't whine, the last thing I want is for you all to act like spoiled children." The sinners began preparing for bed, such as brushing their teeth. Just then Allen grabbed Kayo by her kimono sleeve, Kayo was confused to why Allen did that. "Um, Kayo, this is a little embarrassing, but do you mind if I sleep in your bed tonight?"

"Sure, Allen." Kayo smiled sweetly at the boy.

**In the Heavenly Yard**

Eve Moonlit, wearing a white dress and a straight jacket, was sitting on a cushioned floor in the middle of the blank room with cushioned flooring, walls, and ceiling. The only thing different about the room is a window, which is viewed by Held and Behemo.

"Don't you think putting Eve in a room like that while wearing a straight jacket is a bit extreme?" Held asked him.

"Well what choice do I have?" Behemo said, "That four-eyed snake ran off with the doll in toll just after releasing the original sinner, besides she could use her magic to bust the door down."

"That is true but still, it's sort of cruel."

"Like you got any bright Ideas, old man." Just as Behemo was telling him that, someone came into the room, wearing a long green cloak with black feathered shoulder pads, she also seems to be hiding her face from everyone. "Oh, hi Gumilia."

"I don't understand, I kept the mask close to me at all times, I don't know how it slipped away." Gumilia said, covering her face, Behemo moved her hand.

"You don't need to hide yourself, it's not like the light's gonna kill you or anything." Behemo said as she jerked it away.

"It's not that, It's just I've been so used to wearing it that It feels weird going around without it...and this may seem a little dumb; but not wearing it makes me feels less intimidating." Gumilia blushed, causing Behemo to chuckle.

"Forget about it, Gumilia." Held butted in. "We have to find that demon and the doll before he starts causing trouble again like before."

"He better not be making anymore of those damn Ghoul Children or I will go ballistic." Behemo sneered in disgust. "Having a bunch of HER's messing around with mankind, both sinful and pure, it makes a mockery of the fruit of my labors and what it stood for...speaking of which I wonder where that monocle wearing wench went?"

"You mean Ma?" Held asked.

"Mmmhm."

"Well Eve is here, but we don't know where the other two making up Ma's being is, they might as well still be in the ground world for all we know...why? You missed your sister?"

"NO!" He blushed.

END CHAPTER

* * *

I'm finished, If you don't like it then I understand but please don't be hateful about it, you know I don't like that type of criticism.

*I don't own the movies mentioned above, they all belong to their respectable owners, novelists included.

**The projector on the butt mishap was from the Disney movie "The Three Caballeros", where Donald Duck was given home movies from his Latin American friends for his birthday and the movie was aiming at his rear end.


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue

So many things had happen for the past few days and it hasn't even been a week yet.

The Sinners had settled in and are forced to tolerate each others presence.

However, this is not the end of the story, this is still the beginning.

The beginning of Malice's return.

It was hard getting this far after getting out of Gumilia's site,

releasing the Original Sinner,

and returning to my human form.

But it will soon be worth it.

Now how will I do it?

I know!

I'll use the seven deadly sinners as my personal Guinea pigs.

Knowing their sins.

Exploiting them will be a piece of cake.

Soon enough.

My ambitions will soon be realized

\- Seth Twiright

END OF BOOK ONE

* * *

I know what your thinking, NO THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY! I'm making a 2nd book that follows the events after this chapter, just like how Mothy does with his novels. I repeat: The story is not over yet! I'm making a 2nd book like Mothy!

The reason behind it is because I want to keep track of the chapters.

Now stay tune for Book Two!


End file.
